Indecision
by Luthiem Vardamir
Summary: Taylor y Eric se vuelven a ver, todo comienza a ir bien al principio pero el miedo de Taylor a enamorase podría hacerla perder a Eric para siempre, los reviews no son necesarios, pero sí bien recibidos xD Terminado!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los Power Rangers no me pertenecen

Indecisión

No he podido dejar de pensar en el, nunca he podido dejar de hacerlo desde ese día en el que me puso una multo por conducir en exceso de velocidad, lo único que he querido hacer desde entonces es odiarlo, golpearlo, pero no he podido cada vez que trato de olvidarlo los mismos recuerdos invaden mi cabeza, ¿Cómo es posible enamorarse de una persona con sólo verla una vez?, pero no puedo enamorarme soy una teniente de la fuerza aérea, Dios mío no puedo con esta indecisión

Taylor se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, cuando su celular la hizo despertar de esos recuerdos

Aquí Earhart

Dios mío Taylor no puedo creer que seas tu

Alyssa no puede ser cuanto tiempo ha pasado

Jaja un año desde que la princesa Sheyla subió junto con el Animarium

Y dime como esta Cole a que se debe esta llamada

Cole se encuentra bien, escucha te esto llamando porque hace unos días Wes me llamo, el y Jen tiene algo importante que decirnos y quieren hacer una nueva reunión

Cuando

El viernes

Esta bien Alyssa nos veremos allá

Taylor no podia creerlo después de un año iba a volver a verlo después de una año veria al hombre que le habia arrebatado sus pensamientos después de un años volvería a ver a Eric

Flash-Back

_**Te gusta ese libro **_

_**Esta Bien**_

_**Bien ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**Nada sólo es un libro**_

_**Bueno mas te vale tener cuidado**_

_**Y antes de que Taylor se diera cuenta Eric le habia hecho cosquillas en los costados, para poder así quitarle el libro de las manos**_

_**- Dame eso**_

_**- Oh ya he leído esto**_

_**-Eres un**_

_**Al final los dos terminaron corriendo por el Animarium hasta que Eric por fin se dejo alcanzar por Taylor**_

_**Aquí tienes… Adiós Taylor y sin decir mas nada le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue**_

_**Para sorpresa de Taylor cuando volvió al Animarium el teléfono de Eric se encontraba en una hoja de papel dentro de su libro, pero ella nunca tuvo el valor de llamarlo **_

End of Flash-Back

El viernes

Los doce Rangers se habían reunido en esta ocasión especial nuevamente en el Animarium, todos se encontraban habando y poniéndose al día, ya que tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, pero para sorpresa de Taylor Eric no habia llegado aun

Descuida Taylor ya llegara

Gracias Jen

Y que era lo que nos quería decir Wes

No lo se ha estado muy misterioso con Eric respecto a eso

Vamos Jen por que no te lo diría

No lo se

Bien muchachos les voy a decir el motivo por el cual los he citado a todos hoy, como saben Jen y Yo estamos felizmente unidos desde que volvió hace un año al año 2002, pero creo que es el momento de hacerlo mas serio, en ese instante Wes se coloco de rodillas

Jen, te amo más que a nada en el mundo, cada día contigo ha sido un milagro y nada me haría mas feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Te casarías conmigo

Claro que si Wes

Todos los Rangers aplaudieron y felicitaron a las feliz pareja, y después de eso todos se sentaron a comer, y justo en ese momento Eric apareció

Amigo te perdiste de la propuesta

Los siento Wes lo que pasa es que nos aceptaron en la misión de Alemania

En serio

Si partimos mañana

Muchachos Eric y yo hemos sido aceptados para unirnos a la Marina Mercante en Alemania

Y cuando se irán pregunto Cole

Mañana dijo Eric

Que hay de la boda dijo Jen

Te prometo que pondremos fecha el día en que volvamos

Después de que Wes finalizo con el anuncio Eric se distancio de los otros y se sentó en el pasto

Con que Alemania

Sip

Guao te debes sentir emocionado

Supongo, por que nunca me llamaste

Quise hacerlo Eric

Mas no lo hiciste, sabes lo mas irónico yo esperaba que lo hicieras

Lo lamento

Yo también

Cuanto te tiempo se irán

Wes se ira por seis meses yo por un año

Ya veo

Escucha Taylor quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo cuando regrese, quiero que esperes por mi

Esta bien Eric

Sin mas que decir Eric se acerco a Taylor y la beso justo como habia deseado hacerlo desde hace un año cuando la vio por primera vez

Al día siguiente todos fueron al aeropuerto para despedir a Wes y a Eric, ya que no los verían en un buen tiempo

Te escribiré Taylor

Mas te vale Meyers, y no quiero enterarme de que no volverás por que te quedaste con una Alemana

Tranquila yo me encargare de eso le dijo Wes

Bien Vamonos Eric

Adiós muchachos dijeron los dos al unísono

Adiós Eric dijo Taylor


	2. Sobre cartas y un regreso

_Querido Eric:_

_Todo ha estado bien desde que te fuiste a Alemania, he logrado tener algunas misiones en la fuerza aérea, y eso me ha mantenido ocupada por buen tiempo, no pedo creer que apenas ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste, siento que ha sido mas tiempo, muchas gracias por las fotos están muy bonitas al verlas de verdad comprendí porque te fuiste es como me dijiste es una oportunidad única en la vida, bueno ya me esta dando sueño te escribiré pronto _

_Taylor_

_Querida Taylor:_

_Entiendo lo que dices yo también siento que llevo un siglo aquí metido, pero el saber que tu me estarás esperando cuando vuelva me da las fuerzas necesarias para entrenar aquí, he hecho grandes amigos, aunque el clima es horrible como podrás ver en estas fotos, hace tanto frió que siento que una mañana de estas se me va a caer la nariz jajajaja, bien por ahora no tengo mas nada que decir __Ich liebe dich_

_Eric_

_Querido Eric:_

_Jen me esta volviendo loco con todas estas cosas de la boda, en serio siento que hay una invasión de estrógeno en mi casa jajaja, extraño los días contigo y los muchachos por allá en Alemania, cuando no me decían "Wes que color de mantel te gusta" como si de verdad me fuera a fijar en eso, amigo regresa pronto, y recuerda que la boda no empieza sin que llegue mi padrino jajaja nos vemos en unos meses _

_Wes_

_Querida Taylor: _

_Que mal que no puedas recibirme en el aeropuerto, esta bien de igual manera llegare tarde así que no me gustaría molestarte, te veré al día siguiente de mi regreso _

_Tuyo siempre_

_Eric_

Finalmente había transcurrido un año desde la partida de Eric a Alemania, y el ya se encontraba en casa de regreso, excepto que se podía ver una enorme diferencia en el llevaba un uniforme de gala de la marina y un sonrisa emanaba su rostro mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento para tomar un taxi, justo cuando pensaba que había conseguido uno el conductor le había cerrado la puerta en las narices… "me parece que aquí no respetan el uniforme" al oír esa voz Eric volteo para ver que su querida Taylor lo estaba esperando "no, creo que no lo hacen" Luego de decir eso Eric soltó su bolso y abrazo a Taylor, y esta le correspondió el cariño dándole un dulce beso en los labios "no era que no podías venir"… "es que quería darte una sorpresa" Eric no pedo evitar sonreír al escuchar eso, beso a Taylor y le coloco su gorro de la marina

Después de esa amorosa bienvenida Taylor y Eric se montaron en el auto y se dirigieron a su casa en Silver Hills "de verdad no puedes quedarte" decía Eric poniendo ojos tiernos "me gustaría Eric pero ya te dije que me debo presentar mañana temprano el la base aérea" Al oír que Taylor le estaba poniendo una excusa Eric la silencio dándole un dulce beso "Odio que me calles así" dijo Taylor con expresión de niña pequeña "Esta bien teniente no volveré a hacer ahora dame un beso antes de irte"…Taylor respondió a eso con una mirada seductora seguido lleno de un beso lleno de pasión "bien ahora si me debo ir" dijo Taylor con voz decepcionada… "gracias nuevamente por la sorpresa y quédate con el sombrero, a ti te queda mejor" Y tras decir esto Eric se bajo del auto y observo como se desvanecía en el velo nocturno 'Si estoy seguro de que este será un nuevo comienzo' dijo Eric mientras entraba a su casa


	3. La sorpresa de Sky y el pasado de Eric

A la mañana siguiente Eric se despertó y se puso en camino a la casa de Wes y Jen, para darles a ambos la sorpresa de su regreso, cuando toco el timbre se llevo una enorme sorpresa "Jen… em hola… tienes un, un" "Se llama bebe Eric" "Si bueno y como se llama" dijo Eric un poco sonrojado "Se llama Sky quieres cargarlo"… Eric asintió y tomo a el pequeño bebe en sus brazos, y mientras tenia en ese pequeño ser en sus brazos no pudo evitar pensar que, ese bebe y él se llevarían muy bien "Vaya tienes talento natural para esto, aunque no lo creas a Sky no le gusta ser cargado por todo el mundo"… En ese instante Wes bajo por las escaleras "Amigo no te esperaba aquí no hasta dentro de una semana" dijo el ex time force ranger con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro "quería darte una sorpresa, pero Jen se me adelanto" "Jajaja Eric bueno que te puedo decir Sky se nos adelanto" "Y la boda" preguntó Eric "La haremos en unos meses cuando Sky este un poco mas grande y la pueda disfrutar" dijo Jen mientras tomaba nuevamente a su hijo en los brazos "Y dime Eric ya viste a Taylor" le pregunto Wes mientras tomaba un vaso de agua "sip ella me fue a recibir al aeropuerto" le respondió Eric mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo "ella te extraño mucho todo este tiempo que estuviste en Alemania, ella paso mucho tiempo con nosotros, creo porque éramos los únicos que no se molestaban cuando ella hablaba de ti" "de verdad Wes" dijo Eric con cara de sorpresa "Y por qué te sorprendes tanto"… ambos amigos se pusieron a hablar de diferentes cosas, pero Eric le quería pedir un favor a Wes " Oye Wes te puedo pedir un favor" "Que será amigo", en ese particular momento la cara de Eric se tornó muy seria "Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a mi madre" "¿A tu madre?, pero si yo la conocí cuando estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria" "Ella era mi madre adoptiva, y la quiero no me malinterpretes pero, quiero saber que paso con mi mama Wes, ella se fue cuando yo era muy pequeño y no puedo entender por que" le explico Eric mientras bajaba la cabeza "Tranquilo amigo te prometo que te ayudare" le dijo Wes mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo, los dos permanecieron callados un buen rato hasta que un grito de Jen los distrajo "Wesley Collins ven a atender a tu hijo" al oír eso Wes se puso de pie "Oye Eric lo siento el deber me llama" "Esta bien ve a ayudar a Jen con Sky, de igual forma yo quede en verme con Taylor" y sin decir mas nada ambos amigos se pusieron de pie y cada uno se fue por su camino

En el camino al parque que era e lugar en donde se iba a ver con Taylor, Eric decidió detenerse en una Florería en donde compro una docena de rosas, amarillas y blancas, cuando llego al parque se sentó bajo un enorme árbol a esperar a Taylor, y mientras esperaba cerró los ojos y una serie de recuerdas que había despachado de su mente comenzaron a aparecer

_Flash-Back_

_Un niño de unos seis años de edad se encontraba caminado con su madre hacia la escuela "emocionado por tu primer día de escuela Eric" "Si mucho mami, pero por que te tienes que ir" preguntaba Eric con una cara de tristeza "Porque ya fui a la escuela Eric, además tengo que recoger la casa y prepararte la comida, voy a estar aquí a la hora de la salida" "Esta bien mami te prometo que te voy a hacer un dibujo muy lindo para que lo pongas en el refrigerador de la casa" dijo Eric con mucho entusiasmo "Toma esto hijo", dijo la madre de Eric mientras le ponía una cadena con una medalla de la Virgen Maria "Así te va a proteger mientras yo no este, y también tendrás una parte mía a tu lado"… la madre de Eric se inclina lo abraza con ternura y le da un beso en la frente "Te veré mas tarde mama" le dijo Eric desde la reja de la escuela, pero la madre de Eric nunca volvió por el y hasta el día de hoy el la sigue esperando _

_End of Flash-Back_

'Y lo demás es historia' dijo Eric mientras liberaba un suspiro y veía la medalla que su madre la había dado, "boo" al oír ese susurro en su oído Eric dio un pequeño salto era Taylor que lo había sacado de sus recuerdos "Hey te tardaste un poco en venir" le dijo Eric mientras le daba las rosas a Taylor, "gracias" le dijo Taylor un poco sonrojada, para luego inclinarse y darle un beso a Eric "Y en que pensabas antes de que yo llegar te veías muy hundido en tus pensamientos" le decía Taylor mientras se sentaba a lado de Eric y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro. "En un día que pensé que había olvidado hace mucho Tay" "quieres hablar de eso" le pregunto "No solo quiero estar contigo ahora


	4. Distraccion gracias a una flor salvaje

Capitulo IV:

Eric se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando papeles de diferentes misiones, que se les había encomendado a los guardianes de plata, pero se distraía con mucha facilidad, por una foto que tenía de el y Taylor en su escritorio, era la foto del día campo en el Animarium,

_Flash-Back_

"_Vamos chicos sólo una foto, un día la verán y se van a reír mucho" dijo Wes _

_Para no escucharle la lengua a Wes Eric y Taylor se sentaron en una banca, manteniendo una distancia entre ambos, "Vamos Eric no seas tan cariñoso" le dijo Wes con sarcasmo, así que Eric paso su brazo alrededor de Taylor, y ambos inclinaron sus cabezas para que se tocaran_

"_Hay que admitir que ambos se ven muy bien juntos" dijo Jen con una sonrisa picara _

"_Que te parece Meyers?" le pregunto Taylor a Eric_

"_Me parece simplemente perfecta" le respondió_

_End of Flash-Back_

Eric no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse al recordar ese día, y dejo liberar un suspiro, mientras se incorporaba de regreso al trabajo, a los pocos minutos la concentración de Eric se vio. Nuevamente interrumpida, cuando alguien abrió su puerta

"Sorpresa vine a sacarte de tu a aburrida rutina" dijo Taylor

"Hoy no Tay tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, y como Wes esta ocupado con la boda, el trabajo se me ha duplicado" dijo Eric con voz seria

Pero Taylor hizo oídos sordos a las explicaciones de Eric, se acerco a su escritorio, le quito los papeles de las manos y lo desafió con sus ojos azules, esos que a Eric embriagaban, siempre que se dedicaban sólo a mirarlo, o en este caso a retarlo

"Esta bien creo que puedo tomar un descanso" dijo Eric mientras le daba un beso, "pero solo un rato Tay porque al paso que voy no terminare el trabajo para el día de la boda"

"Lo que tu digas Meyers" respondió Taylor mientras jugaba con los cabellos del Quantum Ranger

Taylor y Eric salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la casa de Eric, en después de una sesión de manifestaciones amorosas se acomodaron el en el sofá de Eric, mientras el atentamente estudiaba el aroma de Taylor que se encontraba recostada en su pecho

"Me encanta tu aroma lo sabias?" le susurro Eric a Taylor

"Que tiene de especial mi aroma"

"Es que hueles como a flores salvajes" respondió Eric mientras besaba el cuello de Taylor

Los dos amantes pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando de la compañía de cada uno

"Creo que me espera una larga noche de trabajo" dijo Eric mientras veía como Taylor dormía sobre él


	5. La boda

Capitulo V

"Nervioso Wes" preguntaba con sarcasmo Eric mientras se arreglaba, su corbata

"No, por que iba a estarlo" decía Wes tratando de parecer tranquilo

"No se lo digo porque parece que vas a necesitar otro traje con todo lo que estas sudando jajajajajajaja"

"Ya te llegara tu turno Eric" le decía Wes mientras se miraba en el espejo como millonésima vez

Eric No respondió al comentario de su amigo pero no puedo evitar sentirse levemente incomodo, apenas llevaba unos mese saliendo con Taylor, y no quería presionarla, el sabia como era ella, aunque le gustaba estar con alguien, al mismo tiempo le gustaba tener su espacio, además Eric no sabia si ella **veía **su relación tan prospera

"Eric, Eric…ERIC despierta" dijo Wes desesperado

"Dime Wes"

"Como me veo?"

"Como si fueras a desmayarte"

"En serio me veo tan mal" pregunto Wes tratando de arreglarse el cabello

"Solo bromeo amigo te ves perfecto"

"Bien llego la hora mi futura esposa me espera"

En la iglesia se encontraban los sangres (obviamente), muchas personas que habia invitado el padre de Wes, y casi todas las personas de los comandos de Fuerza de Tiempo. Jen se veía radiante con su vestido de novia, y Wes parecía todo un caballero esperándola en el altar, cuando Jen llego la ceremonia dio inicio

"Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos espíritus, ahora me gustaría que los novios leyeran sus votos, Wes hijo te gustaría empezar" anuncio el sacerdote

"_Jen cuando te conocí, pensé que no te agradaba que solo me veías como un niñito mimado, y creo que la verdad en ese momento lo era, pero madure gracias a las cosas que me enseñaste, nos hicimos amigos, pero mas que nada me enamore perdidamente de ti, y ahora que te veo aquí de pie enfrente dispuesta a afrontar este nuevo reto conmigo, puedo comprender que no hay barrera que pueda vencer a nuestro amor"_

"_Cuando te conocí Wes pensaba que el amor jamás volvería a ser un sentimiento conocido para mi, pero lograste ver a través de mi carácter, y te metiste en mi mente y en mi corazón, me enseñaste que en la vida hay cosas mas importantes que una misión, y que sin importar lo que suceda siempre te voy a tener a mi lado, mi amigo, mi confidente mi alma gemela"_

"Bien ahora el padrino tiene los anillos?"

"Ah si pero me podría dar un segundo" pregunto Eric

"Esta bien joven pero recuerda que tu no tienes por que huir de la boda" Respondió el padre, cosa que causo mucha risa durante la ceremonia

"Muchas Gracias" Eric se bajo del altar y tomo al pequeño Sky que estaba en el regazo de su abuelo, le coloco un anillo en su pequeña mano, y asi los dos les dieron los anillos al padre

"Gracias pequeña criatura"

"ahora Wes colócale a Jen el anillo"

Y Wes dijo lo siguiente mientras colocaba el anillo

"_Yo Wesley prometo estar a tu lado, en los buenos y malos tiempos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

"Ahora tu hija"

"_Yo Jennifer prometo estar a tu lado, en los buenos y malos tiempos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

"Ahora los declaro marido y mujer Wes puedes besar a la novia"

Y luego de escuchar la frase que Wes y Jen tanto anhelaban los se unieron en su primer beso como esposo y esposa

Durante la recepción todos se encontraban muy animados por el ambiente que había en el salón que el señor Collins había usado para la fiesta., y luego de que Wes y Jen hicieron su primer baile como esposos, los demás se fueron a bailar a la pista

Taylor que llevaba un hermoso vestido color amarillo pastel obligo a Eric a baliar con ella en la pista comenzó a sonar la canción "Far Away" de Nickelback

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there´s just one left  
´Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away__  
__Been far away for far too long__  
_

"Sabes esa canción me recuerda cuando tu estabas en Alemania" le susurro Taylor a Eric en el oído

"Tay prométeme algo"

"Que cosa Eric"

"Prométeme que pase lo que pase entre nosotros nunca te iras de mi vida" imploro Eric

"Lo prometo Eric"

"Bien"

Taylor y Eric bailaron al compás de la música un rato más, y Luego se unieron a los demás, para continuar con la celebración


	6. Te amo

Capitulo VI

"Ven Sky ven y dale un abrazo a tu tío Eric, anda da esos primeros pasos yo se que puedes"

"Ya te dije que no quiere caminar" decía Wes mientras tomaba a su hijo de las manos para que se quedara de pie

"Yo si creo que el pequeño Sky va a caminar hoy"

"Eric llevas diciendo lo mismo desde hace tres semanas"

"Lo se, pero hoy es el día"

Jen y Taylor observaban desde una mesa cercana como Eric y Wes discutían por algo que Sky iba a hacer cuando se sintiera listo, y al ver a dos hombres peleando como dos niños no pudieron evitar reírse

"Creo que Eric va a ser n gran padre un día de estos, no lo crees Taylor"

"Supongo, pero creo que ahora se siente mas cómodo con el rol de tío"

"Nunca has pensado en tener una familia con Eric"

"Lo que sucede es que, yo no veo como ese tipo de personas y además, creo que es muy pronto para hablar de esas cosas"

"Tranquila Mayor no te estoy empujando a hacer nada, o Dios mió mira" dijo Jen señalando a su hijo

El pequeño Sky comenzó a caminar hacia Eric que le estaba enseñando su controlador Quantum, y tras dar unos cuantos pasos se lanzo a sus brazos

"Lo sabia, hoy ibas a caminar pequeño amigo, te has ganado un paseo en mi espalda"

"Te lo dije Eric, Sky iba a caminar hoy"

"Por favor Wes, si hubiera sido por ti lo habrías sentado en el coche otra vez, verdad Sky"

"Bueno tienes razón, pero una cosa si es cierta, mi hijo va será un Red Ranger, igual que yo"

"Ya basta de discutir muchachos, es hora de la siesta de Sky" dijo Jen mientras bajaba a el bebe de los hombros de Eric

"Y que vas a hacer esta tarde Eric?"

"Nada especial voy a llevar a Taylor a llevar un paseo"

Varias horas después Eric y Taylor se encontraban en la carretera

"Repíteme otra vez por que te tengo que acompañar a hacer esto"

"Porque el Sr. Collins quiere que vea una casas de campo para un cliente, y porque necesito la visión de una mujer, y por que después daremos un romántico paseo por la playa"

"Ahhh si por eso" decía Taylor mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Eric

Después de conducir un poco mas, ambos se encontraron en frente de una casa de campo muy bonita, que se encontraba a pocos minutos de una playa cercana, por dentro tenia, una sala bien espaciosa, dos habitaciones, dos baños, el principal con bañera y ducha, así como una cómoda cocina, y un espacioso jardín

"Te gusta la casa Tay" preguntaba Eric algo emocionado

"Si mucho Eric"

"Que bueno le dire al Sr. Collins, ahora que te parece si vamos a dar nuestro paseo" dijo Eric mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Taylor, y la besaba en el cuello"

"Me haces cosquillas, esta bien vamos"

En la playa Taylor y Eric caminaron hasta un lugar bastante alejado y se sentaron a contemplar el oleaje, perola temperatura estaba comenzando a bajar, y Taylor comenzó a sentir frió

"Tienes frío Tay?"

"Solo un poco Eric"

"No te creo" Eric se acercó y se sentó detrás de Taylor, para servir como abrigo humano

"Cada vez que me rodeas con tus brazos me siento… segura" susurraba Taylor

"Taylor…" dijo Eric un poco nervioso

"Dime"

Y con un susurro casi imperceptible dijo "Te amo"

"Yo también te amo"

Después de revelar sus sentimientos ninguno de los dijo hablo porque por alguna razón ya no era necesario, solo disfrutaron del silencio, y de la paz que los rodeaba


	7. Y al final ambos dijimos adios

Capitulo VII

Eric y Taylor se encontraban en un parque disfrutando del sol, las aves y la compañía de cada uno, todo parecía perfecto pero ese seria el comienzo de los problemas

"Tay?"Pregunto Eric

"Dime Eric"

"Recuerdas la casa que me acompañaste a ver hace unos meses"

"Aja Le gusto al cliente?"

"Bueno si veras el cliente era yo"

"QUEEEEE" grito Taylor mientras se ponía de pie, y colocaba las manos en sus caderas

"Si bueno, pasas la mayoría del tiempo en mi casa Tay, además llevamos un año y medio saliendo, y yo creo que es hora de dar el siguiente paso" Explicaba Eric mientras trataba de calamar a su novia que parecía un nudo de nervios

"Es que Eric…"

"Es que qué Taylor tu no me amas"

"No es eso Eric es que no sé"

"No sabes qué Taylor quédate a mi lado" le decía Eric

"Por favor Eric ya no sigas" y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió fuera del parque

"No puedo creer lo que me dices y cuánto tiempo ha pasado"

"Pues créelo así paso" dijo Eric que en sus ojos mostraba una tristeza inconsolable

"Trataste de ubicarla en el trabajo"

"Si pero no me quiere ver, y no ha ido a su casa ni a casa a de Alyssa, no se en donde puede estar" dijo Eric mientras lanzaba un vaso de whisky contra la pared

"Amigo creo que tengo algo que quizás te anime"

"Nada puede animarme ahora" Contesto Eric mientras se servia otro vaso repleto de alcohol

"Tengo una carta que te dejo tu madre antes de morir"

Ante estas palabras la mente de Eric se lleno de recuerdos de su horrible infancia en todos los orfanatos que estuvo

"Que dice la carta"

"No lo se… me pareció grosero leerla… y otra cosa averigüé que tus abuelos siguen vivos, viven en Italia, en un viñedo a pocas horas de la ciudad de Florencia se llaman Isabela y Salvador Di nostro, te suena ese apellido?"

"La verdad un poco… Wes, me puedes dar la carta"

"Claro amigo, ten te dejo solo para que la leas" Y sin decir más nada cerro la puerta detrás de el

Eric se sentó en el suelo, abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta que decía mas o menos así

_A mi amadísimo Eric:_

_Hijo llevo dos horas sentada en el mesón de la cocina viendo como juegas con tus autos y tus dinosaurios, y no puedo dejar de pensar que algún día serás un hombre maravilloso, y que tal vez yo no este ahí contigo, si eso pasa Eric quiero que cada vez que pienses en mi le lances un beso al cielo_

_Hijo siempre ten presente esto "Vive cada minuto del presente como viene porque nunca volverás a tener uno igual" y si alguna vez te siente perdido en el camino de tu vida sólo vuelve sobre tus pasos hasta el lugar mas puro de tu corazón donde habita la esperanza, estoy segura de que ahí encontraras tu camino de regreso_

_Con amor _

_Mama_

Eric suspiro al leer la carta se puso de pie, y al salir se encontró con un preocupado Wes esperándolo en el pasillo

"He tomado una decisión" dijo Eric con la típica rudeza que lo caracteriza

"Y cual es"

"Me iré a Italia un tiempo"

"Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos al aeropuerto" insistió Jen

"Si seguro además si ustedes me acompañan es probable que en el ultimo minuto me arrepienta"

"Eric tu taxi llegó" dijo Wes algo molesto

"Gracias, y recuerda que sólo me voy unos meses"

"De acuerdo adiós amigo"

"No es un adiós es un hasta luego"

"Eric" Dijo Jen con seriedad

"Dime"

"Pasa por su casa por favor"

"Esta bien Jen, ahora si me voy" Tras decir eso Eric le dio un brazo a Jen, luego uno a Sky, y se fue

A mitad de camino Eric se detuvo en casa de Taylor para dejarle sus identificaciones de la marina mercante y un sweater que tiene una muy tierna historia

Flash-Back

"Tay te deje una gaveta, y un espacio en el closet para tu ropa y aun te sigue poniendo ese sweater y esos shorts"

"Es que me encanta como se ve tu ropa en mi"

"Bueno es verdad ese sweater se te ve mejor a ti que a mi"

"Me encanta que admitas que tengo la razón"

End of Flash-Back

Eric dejo esas cosas y se fue, pero no sin antes decir _"Adiós Taylor",_ a las pocas horas de Eric haberse ido Taylor llego y en la entrada encontró las cosas que Eric había dejado y pudo comprender que se había ido, se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, comenzó a llorar, y entre sus sollozos se pudo comprender una frase "_Adiós Eric"_

… _Y al final ambos dijeron adiós_… tranquilos este no es el final es sólo el comienzo


	8. Dias de Silencio

Capitulo: VIII

Este Capitulo habla de lo que se encontraban haciendo Eric y Taylor, durante el tiempo que se dejaron de hablar, hasta el día que Eric se fue a Italia

Taylor se encontraba sentada en su casa tratando de pensar por que había rechazado la oferta de Eric, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado revuelta, y lo único que podía hacer era llorar, porque no sólo le había roto el corazón a Eric, sino que ella misma se había herido

"No se que hacer" decía Taylor mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama

"Amo a Eric, pero tengo miedo de salir lastimada"

"El es para mi lo mas especial que me ha sucedido"

A todas estas mientras a Taylor la invadía la indecisión, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, era Eric que se sentía demasiado mal por haberla asustado así, pero Taylor no tenia el coraje de hablarle

Días después Eric se apareció en la casa de Taylor con un ramo de rosas esperando que le abriera la puerta, al menos para hablar, o en el peor de los casos, terminar la relación, Eric toco y toco la puerta hasta que se canso, llamo a Taylor a ver si le contestaba pero no lo hizo, la busco en casa de Alyssa, pero ella le dijo que Taylor estaba bien que no tenia que preocuparse

La depresión y el desespero se apoderaban de Eric con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que, jamás vería a Taylor otra vez, y para añadirle otra presión a su vida, se sumaba el hecho de haber encontrado a sus parientes perdidos en otro continente, necesitaba un consejo, y sólo quería el consejo de ella, de Taylor, pero estaba perdida; literalmente

Lo que nadie supo era que Taylor se había escondido en el Animarium, para pedirle consejos a la princesa Shayla, ella le dijo que lo único que debía hacer era seguir su corazón, porque a la hora de la verdad, son los sentimientos los que importan sobre la razón

Taylor paso la mayoría de los días recorriendo el Animarium, recordando todos los pequeños detalles que Eric tenia con ella, esos que lo hacían tan especial, ella lo extrañaba, ya que, el la hacia sentir completa, estando con Eric nada le faltaba, pero no podía entender porque tenia tanto miedo

En ese momento Eric se encontraba preparando sus cosas para irse de viaje, pensaba pasar por casa de Wes para despedirse de la familia Collins, pero mas que nada deseaba ver a Taylor una ultima vez, abrazarla, sentirla, besarla, pero mas que nada deseaba oler su perfume de flores salvajes

Taylor bajo a su casa, para hablar con Eric, pero solo encontró en su puerta, las cosas más preciadas de Eric, y lo eran porque ella las adoraba, en ese instante pudo comprender lo sucedido, la soledad también lo estaba consumiendo a el igual que a ella, ya era demasiado tarde, el se había ido, solo le quedaba esperar por su regreso

En el aeropuerto Eric titubeo en el momento de pasar a la puerta del avión, sentía que aun no era el momento de irse, ella lo esperaba, suspiro y se dispuso a hacer lo que su madre le dijo e la carta, encontrar su camino de regreso, así que lanzo dos besos al aire uno para su madre, y uno para su águila adorada… Taylor


	9. No importa la distancia

Capitulo IV:

Hola! Si les gusta la pareja de Eric y Taylor les invito a ver mis 2 videos sobre ellos el en youtube se llaman Hold on to me Taylor and Eric, y Savin me Taylor and Eric aquí va la historia xD

Eric se encontraba en la puerta principal de un rancho increíblemente grande, los nervios lo invadían desde los cabellos, hasta la punta de los pies, pero sabia que si estas personas eran su familia lo aceptarían, y en el peor de los casos le cerrarían la puerta en las narices, no tenia nada que perder, pero si mucho que ganar, así que se armo de valor y toco la puerta. Luego de un par de minutos una señora de edad con cabellos grises ojos azules y mirada tierna le abrió la puerta

"Buon giorno io sono Eric" y mostro la foto del el y su madre mientras se tocaba la medalla que su madre le habia dado

"Di dove sei?" Pregunto la señora

"America, Los Estados Unidos" "habla español señora" volvio a preguntar nervioso Eric

"Si hijo, cuantos años tienes"

"26 señora, y mi madre se llamaba Mariana y usted es mi abuela"

"No lo pongo en duda, hijo eres el mismo rostro de tu padre, aunque tienes los ojos de tu madre" y toda ansiosa corrió dentro de la casa

"SALVADOR SALVADOR ESTA AQUÍ" gritaba la señora

"Por que hablas en español, quien esta aquí"

"Es Eric por fin vino a nosotros"

"Como sabes que es el, durante años han venido miles de jóvenes diciendo que son Eric"

"Míralo con tus propios ojos, pasa hijo"

Cuando Salvador Di Nostro vio a Eric entrar con pasos tímidos, sus ojo se impregnaron de lagrimas, Eric tenia los mismos ojos de su hija Mariana, y la medalla de ella colgaba de su cuello

"Eric de verdad eres tu" dijo su abuelo mientras lo abrazaba

"Si abuelo, de verdad soy yo"

"Piccolo Eric nos debes decir nonni y nonna"

"De acuerdo abue… digo nonna"

Luego de esa calurosa bienvenida la nonna de Eric lo guió hasta la habitación de huéspedes para que descansara un rato, y así ella le podía preparar la deliciosa cena que se merecía

"¿Eric?"

"¿Si nonna?"

"Bienvenido a casa" dijo la nonna mientras cerraba la puerta

Luego de que la nonna cerro la puerta, Eric se dejo caer sobre la cama, y analizo los interiores de la habitación, pero no podía concentrarse, en su cabeza solo estaba Taylor, eso lo deprimía, "Ya sé" se dijo a si mismo mientras abría la gaveta de un escritorio, sacaba una hoja de papel, y se ponía a escribir una carta

Luego de un par de horas Eric bajo, y se acomodo en la mesas para cenar con sus abuelos, ellos se encontraban muy emocionados de que su único nieto se encontrara con ellos, así que le comenzaron a hacer muchas preguntas

"Donde vives"

"En una ciudad llamada Silver Hills"

"A que te dedicas"

"Soy co-capitán de los guardias de plata, son como los policías principales de mi ciudad"

"Como nos encontraste"

"Los encontré gracias a una carta que mama me dejo antes de morir, pero por que ustedes no me buscaron"

"Lo intentamos, pero tu apellido fue cambiado, y cuando por fin te encontramos, nos dimos cuenta de que estabas siendo muy bien criado por una familia americana" dijo la nonna con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"Eric debes entender, que para nosotros siempre fuiste importante, pero no queríamos separarte de tu nueva familia, sabíamos que no lo soportarías, preferimos esperar a que tu llegaras a nosotros" dijo con mucha seriedad su abuelo

"Bien mejor cambiemos de tema¿Tienes novia Eric?" pregunto con mucha curiosidad la nonna

Ante esta pregunta la mirada de Eric se oscureció, y solo pudo responder con un simple "No lo sé, si me hubieran hecho esa pregunta hace un par de meses tal vez les hubiera dicho que si, pero hoy no lo se"

"Que sucedió" pregunto calmada la nonna

"Le pedí que viviera conmigo, ella se asusto y huyo"

"Descuida Eric si ella te ama volverá a tu lado" dijo la nonna mientras le servia una porción de pastel con helado

"la música é come l' área che fiato e senza ley non esisto" dijo el abuelo mientras engullía una enorme porción de postre

"Que quiere decir" pregunto Eric

"Cuando tu italiano mejore lo sabrás, escucha Eric mañana te quiero aquí abajo a las siete"

"Claro nonni¿para que?"

"Mañana te llevare a conocer los viñedos, y para conocerlos debemos levantarnos al mismo tiempo que los demás"

"De acuerdo nonni mañana me veras aquí a las siete, y ahora me voy a dormir, gracias por la cena estuvo maravillosa"

"No hay de que Eric Bona note, Ti voglio bene"

"Para ti tambien nonna, y yo tambien te quiero"

Luego de despedirse de sus abuelos Eric subió a su habitación y trato de dormir, pero no podía, en lo único que podía pensar era en Taylor, y no pudo evitar preguntarse, "Que estarás haciendo ahora Taylor"

Taylor se encontraba en casa de Wes, Jen la habia invitado porque Wes se encontraba en una misión durante unas semanas junto a los guardias de plata, así que a Jen le pareció buena idea invitar a Taylor a quedarse unos días junto a ella y al pequeño Sky

Pero Taylor se encontraba muy deprimida

"Por que se te fuiste Eric Meyers, por que dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado" dijo Taylor mientras se le caía un vaso de agua al suelo

Al oír ese ruido Jen dejo a Sky en su corral, y subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta la habitación de Taylor, en donde ella se encontraba llorando de rodillas

"Taylor déjame ayudarte"

"No quiero la ayuda de nadie, solo lo quiero a el de regreso"

"Escucha Taylor Eric aprendió de la forma dura que a veces es necesario pedirle ayuda a los otros, estoy aquí para ti, tambien Wes y los otros, y créeme Eric no ha renunciado a ti, solo quiere aclarar su mente

"De acuerdo Jen, me puedes ayudar"

"Claro que si" dijo Jen mientras abrazaba a Taylor para calmarla

"Descuida Jen el volverá antes de que nos demos cuenta


	10. Solo nos despedimos para volvernos a ver

Capitulo XI

Eric se encontraba montando a caballo con su abuelo por los viñedos, estaba impresionado, no podía creer que su familia, era dueña de todo eso

"Andiamo Eric, por aquí ay algo que quiero que veas"

Eric entro a uno de los lugares en donde se guardaban, los vinos y le mostró una cosecha que se recontaba muy alejada de los demás "Esta cosecha que tu ves aquí, es de las uvas que se encontraban listas para ser preparadas el día de tu nacimiento, quiero que tu le pongas el nombre a este vino"

"¿De verdad, nonni?"

"Claro, hijo que lo hagas, es la tradición de esta familia, además todo esto será tuyo cuando yo no esté, y bien…"

"Emmm quiero que se llame… emmm ya se llamará: El lugar en donde mora la esperanza"

"Buena elección"

"Grazie"

"Jajajajaja tu italiano ya esta mejorando, ven vamos a la casa antes de que tu nonna se moleste, dice que estas muy delgado y debes comer bien"

"Jajajajajajajaja si sigo comiendo así, cuando vuelva tendré que sentarme en dos puestos en el avión"

(Silver Hills)

Wes se encontraba leyendo una de las cartas de Eric cuando fue interrumpido por Jen

"De verdad no le vas a mostrar eso a Taylor"

"No puedo, además el problema que sucedió es entre ellos no podemos entrometernos"

"Pero Wes ella esta muy mal"

"Y tu como crees que el esta" dijo Wes muy alterado "Aunque esta en un viñedo en Italia con su familia, no la esta pasando de maravilla, el mismo me lo ha dicho, cada minuto que pasa solo, en lo único que piensa es, en regresar aquí y tratar de reconciliarse con Taylor

"Lo se, pero por que no le escribe aunque sea una carta" pregunto Jen mientras abrazaba a Wes

"Tiene miedo, déjalo va a tener que volver para la boda de Cole y Alyssa, la invitación llego hoy ¿no?"

"Así es, gracias a las distracciones de la boda, y el trabajo Taylor se ha podido recuperar bastante, crees que Eric venga"

"Tiene que hacerlo porque sino lo hace lo despido jajajajajajaja"

"Lo que tu digas, Wes lo que tu digas, escucha no te hagas el que no sabe, tienes que llevar a tu hijo a pasear"

"Si amor lo sé ya nos vamos" dijo Wes mientras salía de su oficina, y se iba al parque con su hijo no sin antes darle un apasionado beso a Jen, cosa que hizo que su pequeño hijo se riera mucho

(Turtle Cove)

Taylor se estaba probando el vestido de dama de honor de la boda, para que así le hicieran los últimos detalles, ella se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido color mandarina pastel, pero había algo que en este no encajaba, era el collar que Taylor llevaba, eran las placas de la marina mercante de Eric

"Taylor te ves hermosa me vas a robar el show jajajajaja, pero te vas a quitar esas palcas ¿verdad?"

"Ya te lo dije Alyssa, me quitare estas placas cuando Eric regrese"

"No lo harías ni por mi"

"Emmm déjame pensar, si logras que Cole se quite la cinta roja de la cabeza, yo me quitare las placas" dijo Taylor con sarcasmo

"Jajajaja muy lista Taylor"

Taylor y Alyssa se fueron de la tienda de vestidos, y se dirigieron a la pastelería, cuando estaban caminando, un joven muy parecido a Eric, se encontraba parado junto a una moto tratando, de encontrar sus llaves, y sin darse cuenta se le cayo el casco a los pies de Taylor "Lo lamento señorita, dijo el joven mientras se iba" Taylor sintió como se le encogía el corazón cuando vio al joven "Eric…suspiro" miro las placas de Eric y siguió a Alyssa a la pastelería

(Viñedo Di Nostro Italia meses después)

Eric estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos, medio dormido, mientras los sonidos a su alrededor lo relajaban

"Piccolo Eric tienes una carta" le dijo la nonna desde la puerta

"Si es de Wesley Collins la abriré mas tarde" dijo Eric mientras se volvía a acomodar

"No es de Alyssa Enrile y Cole Evans es una invitación a una boda"

"En serio déjame ver"

Eric abriola invitación y decía que la boda seria en tres días en la Iglesia de Turtle Cove, con una recepción en el hotel de la misma ciudad, Eric debía asistir a la boda, pero jamás conseguiría un vuelo tan rápido, ni un traje y sin hablar de un regalo

"Quello accade Eric" pregunto el nonno

"Ho lle nozze in tre giorni" Contesto Eric

"¿E poichè è il problema?" Volvió a preguntar el nonno

"Emmm… ¡ay no ya! lo diré es español, no tengo traje, ni regalo, ni una reservación de avión"

"Traje, simple vamos a la capital a comprarte uno, regalo mas simple todavía, le regalamos a la feliz pareja una botella de tu propia cosecha de vino con una dedicatoria en la etiqueta, y avión, por favor Eric eres un Di Nostro te iras en el avión privado"

"En serio nonno me darás todo eso"

"Eres nuestro nieto, no te hemos visto en 26 años te daríamos una masion si tu la pidieras"

"Jajajajaja no creo que merezca tanto pero Grazie"

Esa tarde Eric y su abuelo fueron a la capita para comprar el traje de la boda, el abuelo no escatimo en gastos, le compro a Eric un traje armani que hacia que Eric se viera muy atractivo (creo que el nonno lo hizo porque sabia que Eric vería a Taylor xD)

El día de la boda a Eric lo levantaron temprano y lo llevaron a un aeropuerto privado,

"Arrivederci Piccolo Eric" dijo la nonna mientras abrazaba a Eric

"Ti Voglio Bene nonna"

"Cuídate mucho si, y vuelve pronto"

"Eric has demostrado ser un digno nieto mío, y ahora solo me dispongo a hacerte una pregunta"

"Que será"

"Entendiste lo que te dije el primer día que estuviste aquí"

"Si nonno lo entendí"

"Bien ahora escucha, si ella es de verdad lo que tu mas quieres no pongas en duda nada, pero a la vez no lo arriesgues todo"

"Así lo haré, gracias por todos a los dos, jamás espere que familia fuera así de maravillosa"

Luego de esa despedida Eric se monto en el avión, dejando atrás a su familia, pero no para siempre

En la fiesta todos se encontraban muy alegres, bailaban reían, y recordaban los viejos tiempos, Cole y Alyssa, se veían muy felices juntos, habían bailado el vals, y se encontraban hablando en una mesa con los demás rangers. Jen estaba bailando con Sky, ya que Wes se encontraba muy ocupado hablando, luego de un rato Jen se sentó a hablar con Taylor que se veía muy triste "Te dije que no iba a venir" dijo Taylor mientras pasaba su dedo índice bajo su ojo derecho

"Tío Edic" grito eufórico el pequeño Sky mientras corría a los brazos de Eric

"Disculpen la demora"

Cuando Taylor vio a Eric sintió como todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, "Bienvenido Eric" Dijeron Cole y Alyssa al unísono

"Por fin llegaste, ya pensé que te iba a tener que despedir" dijo Wes mientras le estrechaba la mano a su mejor amigo

"Si ya te veo a ti haciendo todo el trabajo duro jajajajaja"

"Este es mi regalo, para ustedes quiero que la abran cuando piensen que es el mejor momento" dijo Eric al darle la botella a Cole

"Y nosotros que" Preguntaron Dany y Max

"Cierto, Andiamo Vittorio"

Vittorio llego con una caja llena de botellas de vino, y todos los invitados se emocionaron y corrieron hacia la misma, como todos estaban distraídos, Eric se separo de la muchedumbre, para buscar a Taylor

"Gracias por ayudarme con las flores Taylor" dijo la Princesa Shayla

"No hay de que"

"Me permites ayudarte Princesa Shayla" pregunto Eric con cortesía

"Por supuesto Eric así, yo podré buscar a Merrick"

El típico silencio incomodo invadió a Eric y Taylor, y todos los chismosos los miraban desde el balcón

"No me vas a saludar" pregunto Eric

"Para que si tu no te sabes despedir"

"Taylor… no me trates así"

"Como estuvo Italia"

"Muy bien gracias por preguntar, veo que no te has quitado las placas alemanas"

"No… pero que estas aquí te las puedo devolver" y sin decir mas nada se las arranco del cuello, y se las lanzo a Eric en la cara para después irse

Eric no estaba de humor para quedarse en la fiesta así que también se fue


	11. Reunion y Peligro

Capitulo XII

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de Silver Hills, Eric estaba mudándose a su nueva casa, en un vecindario en las afueras de la ciudad

"La casa se ve lago vacía no te parece Wes"

"Si algo falta"

Ambos se quedaron pensando cuando Sky rompió el silencio

"Un pedito papa, un pedito"

"Eso es cierto Eric por que no compras un perro

"Creo que lo haré, pero ahora terminemos de ordenar las cosas"

Wes se encontraba desempacando las cosas de las cajas, cuando encontró una foto de el y Taylor en la boda de el y Jen "Ummm Eric que quieres que haga con esto" "Ponla en la mesa al lado del sofá esa foto aun me gusta" dijo mientras sonreía

Luego de un par de horas Eric dejo a Wes y a Sky en su casa, el estaciono su camioneta en una plaza y comenzó a caminar por las tiendas de la ciudad, luego de un par de minutos de caminar el ladrido de un cachorro, que se encontraba en una tienda lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

"Si que eres un animalito muy, tierno, se muy bien a quien conquistarías" Eric entro a la tienda y hablo con la encargada "Buenas tardes señorita estoy interesado en el labrador negro que esta en la vitrina"

Luego de negociar un rato con la joven Eric se llevo la perro y le puso el nombre de "astrum" que significa astro en latín, ya que el cachorro tiene una marca blanca en forma de estrella, Eric se encamino a casa de Taylor, para ver si con este nuevo amigo podían intercambiar varias palabras, una vez ahí Eric se lleno de valor para tocar el timbre, pero para asegurarse de que no lo golpearan tenia a su mascota entre los brazos

"Eres tu, y este amiguito tan lindo quien es"

"El es astrum… podemos pasar"

"No no pueden"

"Anda Tay, mira lo lindo que es"

"Yo no he dicho que sea feo, solo que no te quiero ver"

"Esta bien nos vamos, por cierto si decides volverme a hablar me mude a la casa que compre"

Esa noche Eric y astrum estaban dentro de la casa, en la ciudad y sus alrededores había una tormenta espantosa, los truenos y los relámpagos resonaban por doquier. Taylor decidido ir a visitar a Eric con esa tormenta, pues aunque no lo quería admitir, necesitaba verlo, hablarle, pero quería sentirse segura otra vez en sus brazos

Al llegar no tenia ni un segundo de haberse bajado en el carro cuando, ya se había empapado por completo, corrió hacia el porche, y toco la puerta

"Taylor, que haces aquí, estas empapada ven pa…" las palabras de Eric fueron interrumpidas, por un puñetazo en su cara

"Por que me hiciste eso. No he hecho nada"

"Exactamente Eric no hiciste nada te fuiste a Italia tres meses Eric, tres meses"

Eric no le dijo a Taylor nada solo entro a la casa y subió hacia su habitación, en donde busco un cofre de madera, bajo y lo lanzo con rabia a los pies de Taylor "Y no vuelvas a decir que no hice nada" le grito mientras subía otra vez con astrum detrás de el

Taylor recogió la caja que se encontraba llena de postales y cartas una por cada dia que estuvo de viaje, y cada una tenia un mensaje mas tierno que el anterior, Taylor se sintio muy mal por haberlo golpeado así que subió a su habitación, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que Eric estaba dormido "No te despertare" dijo ella así que solo se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, pero como la cara de Eric se encontraba sensible por el golpe que había recibido se despertó

"Lo siento, no quise despertarte Eric"

"Esta bien, no importa"

"Y también siento haberte golpeado"

"Yo lamento haberte hecho derramar una sola lagrima por mi ausencia"

Eric tomo la mano de Taylor entre las suyas, y la miro a los ojos, ella acaricio su mejilla herida con su otra mano, y se dejo caer en sus brazos, para luego besarlo desesperadamente como si no hubiera un mañana, Eric le dijo a Taylor que tomara un baño para que no se resfriara, mientras ella hacia eso, Eric dejo a su cachorro dormido en el sillón de abajo, cuando subió se acostó en la cama y cerro los ojos, Taylor salio un rato después, y también se acostó a los pocos segundos sintió como un brazo musculoso la rodeaba, ella comenzó a reírse cuando Eric besaba su cuello, ella se volteo para besarlo cuando vio el enorme moretón que tenia en su rostro "Eric lo lamento te duele mucho" el solo pudo sonreír con malicia ante esa pregunta "Horriblemente voy a tener que castigarte" Ya decir mas seria demasiado me limito a robarle una frase a Ricardo Arjona "Si basta con resumir que le beso hasta la sombra… y un poco mas"

A la mañana siguiente Eric se despertó siendo la almohada humana de Taylor que se encontraba apoyada en su pecho, el debía irse a trabajar y aunque le dolía inmensamente hacerlo debía parase, cuando se movió solo un poco Taylor se despertó "Buenos días hermosa, escucha ya me debo ir a trabajar tengo una reunión sobre una nueva misión" dijo Eric mientras le daba un beso a Taylor

"No quiero que te vayas"

"Volveré en un rato, quédate el tiempo que quieras"

"Esta bien oye Eric"

"Si dime Tay"

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti"

En Bio-Lab a Eric y a Wes se les informa que hay un terrorista interfiriendo en los circuitos principales de la empresa y amenaza con colocar una bomba en Silver Hills que destruirá toda la ciudad en 6 horas a partir de las 10 a.m. de ese día

"Debemos hacer algo Wes"

"Llamemos a los otros y creemos una emboscada en el lugar en donde se palnea colocar la bomba recuérdame en donde es"

"Según los datos en el parque"

"Vamos para allá"

En el parque Los guardias habían encontrado al hombre pero ya era demasiado tarde el había accionado la bomba que haría que la ciudad volara en mil pedazos "Vamos amigo no quieres hacer esto" decía Wes, pero el hombre no aceptaba las negociaciones de nadie, las opciones se agotaban los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la ciudad para ese momento estaba evacuado excepto por los guardias de plata.

Taylor y Jen se encontraban juntas y estaban observan todos los acontecimientos

"Dios mió protege a Wes y a Eric" imploraba Jen mientras abrazaba a Sky en sus brazos

"Estarán bien Jen"

"Eso espero"

Ya solo quedaban cinco minutos y los guardias de plata ya no sabían que hacer

"Oye tu el de la gorra roja"

"Que sucede"

"Resuelve esto por tu cuenta" luego de decir eso el hombre se quito la vida al darse un disparo en la cabeza

"Y bien que hacemos capitanes"

"Y bien Eric…"

"Estaba pensando y si nos transformamos en rangers para luego dispararle a la bomba con nuestras armas, así la explosión seria mas ligera solo nos afectaría a nosotros"

"Bien soldados cúbranse FUERZA DE TIEMPO"

"Que Dios nos ayude PODER QUANTUM"

Eric y Wes sacaron sus armas y al unísono le dispararon a la bomba, esta exploro lanzándolos a ellos y a los otros al aire, todo se cubrió de humo por unos minutos, y luego en la televisión se podía ver a los guardias de plata inconscientes, y a Wes y a Eric colapsando en el suelo


	12. SPD

Capitulo XII

El humo el polvo, las llamas y el miedo invadían el parque de Silver Hills, y justamente en el centro de este los guardias de plata se encontraban colapsados en suelo, sin decir nada y mucho menos moverse, hasta que cuando el humo se disipo Eric rompió el silencio con una pregunta un poco fuera de lugar "¿Wes estas muerto?" luego de unos pocos minutos respondió Wes "No, solo me lastime el brazo, aunque no te puedo explicar bien lo que me sucedió, y tu"

"Estaré bien aunque, me sucedió algo en mi ojo derecho"

"CADETES los que puedan caminar o hacer algo llamen a una ambulancia" ordeno Wes

"Señor si señor"

A los pocos minutos una ambulancia llego al parque, y los paramédicos se encontraban perplejos, ya que Eric y Wes solo poseían heridas superficiales, y alegaban tener molestias que a los ojos de los doctores eran imperceptibles, así que lo único que ellos pudieron hacer fue colocarlos a ambos a descansar, luego de un par de horas Jen y Taylor llegaron al hospital y entraron a las habitaciones de Wes y Eric, el único que se encontraba despierto era Wes que estaba analizando su mano derecha

"WESLEY COLLINS QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME ASUSTAS DE ESA MANERA" dijo Jen mientras lo abrazaba

"Perdóname, pero esa era la única opción, además no me paso nada, solo siento mi brazo diferente"

"Que hay de Eric" pregunto Taylor

"El si me preocupa, ya que recibió un impacto en su ojo derecho, y espero que no haya perdido la visión, en este, pero no creo probablemente solo se sienta extraño igual que yo"

En ese momento se pudo escuchar una especie de quejido en la habitación era Eric que estaba despertando, justo cuando Eric abrió los ojos emitió un enorme grito de pánico "AHHHHHH, QUE LE PASA A MI OJO" dijo con mucho miedo cuando Taylor y Jen se acercaron, pudieron ver que el ojo de Eric estaba de un extraño color azul con una especie de marcas grises a su alrededor

"Que es lo que sientes amor" pregunto Taylor tratando de sonar calmada

"Puedo ver todo mas lento, es como si pudiera leer lo que vas a hacer antes de que lo hagas"

"Pero te duele"

"Solo estoy algo mareado"

En ese momento Wes creo un campo de fuerza al mover su brazo, por entrar en pánico cuando la enfermera le iba insertar la vía intravenosa "Dios mío como hice eso, señorita esta bien" pregunto Wes mientras cabeceaba por estar mareado, la joven enfermera solo se limito a asentir mientras salía de la habitación de los guardias de plata "Pero Eric que fue lo que nos paso en esa explosión"

A los pocos días Eric y Wes salieron del hospital, al parecer no tenían nada fuera de lo común a excepción de las habilidades adquiridas en la explosión, ambos trataron de olvidar lo sucedido, mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas casas

Cuando Eric cruzo la puerta pudo sentir como un golpe se acercaba a su cara e instintivamente lo detuvo con su mano derecha "Y así es como me saludas luego de haber estado en el hospital" Taylor no sabia que decir ni que hacer, solo dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Eric, y a el se olvido por completo lo adolorido que estaba cuando sintió las lagrimas de Taylor sobre su camiseta "No tienes que llorar" dijo Eric mientras la abrazaba

"Es solo que no puedo creer que casi te pierdo otra vez"

"Jamás me vas a perder, aunque muera, siempre voy a estar junto a ti en tu pasado presente y futro, mientras este presente en tu corazón"

Luego de escuchar eso Taylor beso a Eric y lo abrazo, ambos caminaron hasta el sofá en donde Eric se sentó y comenzó a jugar con su perro "Oye Eric, hace un rato te llamo un a Doctora llamada Kat Manx, dice que te llamara mañana a los cuarteles, y mas o menos quien es ella" dijo Taylor bastante celosa

"No tienes que ponerte las manos en las caderas, no tengo idea de quien es ella"

"Como sabes que hice eso si no estoy al alcance de tu vista"

"Olvidaste que mi ojo derecho es mas sensible ahora puedo ver todos los movimientos que hagas aunque no quiera hacerlo"

Taylor comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Eric, se arrodillo enfrente de el, entones le tapo los ojos con una pañoleta "Trata de prevenir esto" le dijo mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello, para mas tarde llegar a sus labios, Eric se quedo mudo, cosa que es muy extraña en el, luego de asimilar el dulce beso que había saboreado sus labios sonrió, se quito la pañoleta y beso a Taylor "Aunque fuera ciego, siempre podría reconocerte sin importar donde estés., por que te amo" Taylor volvió a besar a Eric y lo abrazo para luego llevarlo a la habitación en donde pasaron una noche llena de pasión

(Cuarteles de los guardias de plata)

"Entonces a ti también te llamo esa doctora" dijo Wes

"Si fue muy extraño, la conoces de algún lado"

"Creo que mi papa si, pero no se para quien trabaja

"Wes, Eric alguien los espera en la sala de conferencias" dijo Alan Collins mientras los

Dos con ojos de preocupación

"Gracias papa, quien es"

"Me pidió que no revelara su identidad"

En la sala de conferencia Wes y Eric se llevaron una enorme impresión ya que se encontraron con una joven mujer con unas orejas de gato, algo que ellos jamás en su vida habían visto "buenas tardes caballeros soy la doctora Kat Manx de los comandos de SPD y he venido aquí a hacerles una oferta"

"Oferta de que" pregunto Eric

"De trabajo sus habilidades recientemente obtenidas son de gran ayuda para nuestros comandos"

"Que ganamos nosotros" pregunto Wes

"Aprenderían a controlar sus habilidades a la perfección sin mencionar que los guardias de plata obtendrían mejor calidad de armas"

"Que debemos hacer" dijo Eric

"Solo digan que si"

"Esta bien si" dijo Eric

"Que podemos perder" dijo Wes

"Bien ahora les hago entrega de esto" Kat les dio a Eric ya Wes un par de uniformes nuevos junto con un guante nuevo para Wes y unos lentes de sol especiales para Eric "El guante evitara que lances campos de fuerza sin tu consentimiento Wes y los lentes controlaran tu ojo derecho mientras los tengas puestos Eric, si dejan de usarlos sus habilidades se descontrolaran"

"Gracias doctora" dijeron los dos

"Solo díganme Kat los estaré llamando para informarles sobre su nuevo trabajo"

Mas tarde esa misma noche…

"NO PUEDO CREER QUE ACEPTASTE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y SI MUERES EN UNA MISION"

"Tay estaré bien aun no me han dicho que es lo que voy a hacer"

"Y si te mandan a otra ciudad"

"Vendrás conmigo te lo prometo, ahora que te parece si me das un beso y tomamos un baño de burbujas los dos"

"Suena perfecto" dijo Taylor mientras besaba a Eric


	13. Un nuevo comienzo

Capitulo XIII

"Así que…. NewTech City" dijo Taylor

"Lo se, esta muy lejos de todo esto, pero es mi deber, además, visitaremos a los demás cada vez que lo desees, y pienso que será un buen comienzo para nosotros, sin mencionar que yo no podría hacer esto si tu no vienes" contesto Eric

"Tienes razón, Eric bien ya esta lista la ultima caja"

"Lo ves te dije que no teníamos que contratar a nadie"

"Si… Sr. genio, voy a llamar a Jen para preguntarle sobre la dirección de la nueva casa"

"Ya te dije que yo tengo la dirección" dijo Eric

"Eric no voy a discutir este tema contigo de nuevo, tienes un pésimo sentido de la orientación, de verdad quieres que nos perdamos vía a nuestra nueva casa" pregunto Taylor

"Supongo que no…umm Tay se que mañana nos tenemos que ir temprano, pero hay una cosa que te quiero mostrar antes de que nos vayamos, así que saldremos esta noche"

"De acuerdo Eric, que me vas a Mostrar"

"Es una sorpresa"

"Me va a gustar"

"Eso espero"

Esa noche Eric le vendo los ojos a Taylor e hizo que se subiera a la camioneta, durante el camino ambos iban en silencio hasta que Taylor se canso de esperar "Cuanto falta" Eric comenzó a reír y se limito a quedarse en silencio, un par de minutos después llegaron al lugar, y cunado pisaron la entrada Eric le quito a Taylor la venda de los ojos, y cuando ella vio la sorpresa sintió como las lagrimas le invadían los ojos "Como lo hiciste" fue lo único que pudo decir

Ambos se encontraban en el Animarium, que se encontraba en ese momento iluminado por la luz de la luna y de las velas que Eric había colocado "Pensé que podíamos venir aquí ya que nos vamos a mudar y estaremos muy lejos" dijo Eric mientras le tomaba la mano a Taylor. Los dos se sentaron, para comer una deliciosa cena que Eric había planeado "Fue en este lugar donde me di cuenta de que te amaba" dijo Taylor, cuando tocaba una de las mejillas de Eric, el se encontraba muy nervioso ya que iba a hacerle a Taylor la mayor de las preguntas y el solo esperaba que ella le correspondiera su amor

Eric saco un hilo dorado de su bolsillo y muy delicadamente lo comenzó a atar en su dedo, ella se encontraba muy confundida, y no podía entender por que el había estado tan distante de ella durante la velada "Eric que haces" le pregunto el solo se limito a realizar un gesto de espera mientras tomaba aire, y se llenaba de valor para hablar

"Taylor hay una antigua historia italiana que dice que cuando dos almas están destinadas a estar juntas, un hilo dorado, amarra sus almas en un lazo eterno, y ni siquiera la misma muerte con sus garras aniquiladoras es capaz de cortarlo, porque su fuerza trasciende a la de la compresión humana" dijo Eric mientras ataba el otro extremo del hilo al dedo anular de Taylor

"Lo que quiero decir con esto es que yo estoy dispuesto a unir mi alma con la tuya por le resto de la eternidad, (en ese momento Eric coloca el anillo en el hilo y este llega al dedo de Taylor) te casarías conmigo"

Taylor se quedo muda y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al ver el anillo en su dedo "Si Eric si me casare contigo" en cosa de un segundo la presión que Eric sentía se convirtió en nada, sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso "No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho" dijo Eric entre besos, Taylor se embriago con cada una de las sensaciones que estaban transcurriendo por su cuerpo, cuando un sonido los distrajo a ambos Era la eagle zord de Taylor que sobrevoló por encima de ellos "Creo que ella también esta feliz" dijo Taylor mientras reía

A la mañana siguiente Taylor despertó y se dio cuenta de que, no se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Eric como de costumbre, le pareció extraño así que se puso su bata y salio a la sala y se encontró con Eric cargando las ultimas cajas de la mudanza en el camión "Me hubieras despertado, para ayudarte" Eric volteo y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo "No quise perturbar tu sueño, por que te veías muy hermosa, escucha será mejor que te bañes y te vistas por que ya estamos listos, solo faltas tu" Taylor se baño y se vistió rápidamente y salio junto a Eric, pero no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a la casa, a su vieja vida "Por nuevo comienzo" le dijo Eric mientras le daba un beso en los labios "Por un nuevo comienzo" le respondió ella

(Seis meses después)

"Nervioso Eric" preguntaba con sarcasmo Wes mientras se arreglaba, su corbata

"No, por que iba a estarlo" decía Eric tratando de parecer tranquilo

"No se lo digo porque parece que vas a necesitar otro traje con todo lo que estas sudando jajajajajajaja"

"No tuvimos antes esta conversación" pregunto Eric

"Así es y te lo dije tu turno iba a llegar tarde o temprano"

"Supongo que tenias razón"

"Listo Eric" preguntó Cole que había entrado a la habitación

"Nunca había estado menos listo" le respondió

"Esta listo Cole" dijo Wes mientras empujaba a Eric fuera de la habitación

En el altar Eric sentía que se iba a desmayar de los nervios, pero cuando vio a Taylor entrando a la iglesia sus, nervios, angustias y cualquier duda que tenia o iba a tener se desvaneció, ella tenia ese efecto en el, con solo ver sus ojos su carácter era domado cual bestia salvaje "Bien hijo es hora de que leas tus votos, colócate enfrente de Taylor"

_Taylor solo te puedo decir que desde el primer momento en que te vi te ame, y en ese momento aprendí que del amor no se puede huir, siempre esta con nosotros, tu siempre estas conmigo a pesar de todo y si eso no es amor no se lo que es_

_Eric, todas las ideas que pude tener de ti, de alguna forma estaban equivocadas, me has demostrado que cuando algo te importa das hasta la vida por eso, jamás había creído que podía depender de alguien para vivir… hasta que te conocí_

La ceremonia continuo hasta que el padre dijo la tan esperada frase "Y los declaro marido y mujer… Eric puedes besara a la novia" al escuchar eso Eric tomo a Taylor por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente "Estas unida a mi para siempre Edhart" dijo Eric mientras tocaba su frente con la de ella "Es Meyers ahora" le contesto


	14. El fruto de nuestro amor

Capitulo XIV

Las gotas de la lluvia matutina caían delicadamente sobre las ventanas, mientras que el sol se asomaba sigilosamente en el cielo, un silencio y una paz acogedora envolvía a una feliz pareja que se estaba acostada, esperando por el inicio de un nuevo día, ambos, marido y mujer estaban aun remontando sus sueños cuando el primer rayo del amanecer despertó los ojos azules de Taylor, luego de abrirlos por completo, empezó a llenar el hombro de Eric de besos, provocando en el un gemido, seguido de unas pequeñas carcajadas, porque le estaba causando algunas cosquillas "Buenos Días amor" le dijo Taylor mientras besaba su cuello, el aunque estaba despierto continuaba con sus ojos cerrados, no quería leer los movimientos que Taylor estaba realizando, quería deleitarlos tal cual y como venían, por su parte ella continuaba besando su cuello, luego se deleito con sus labios, para Lugo bajar hasta su pecho, luego de unos minutos se coloco sobre el y le susurro al oído "Ya puedes abrir los ojos" el lo hizo y se puso sus lentes de sol

"A veces me siento como un maldito invalido" dijo Eric

"No digas eso, voy a preparar el desayuno, mientras tu tomas una ducha" le contesto ella mientras salía de la habitación, y acariciaba la cabeza de Astrum

Eric salio luego de un rato, ya vestido para dirigirse a trabajar, cuando se acerco a la cocina abrazo a Taylor desde atrás, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, ella se volteo, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso con mucha pasión, cada vez que Taylor besaba a Eric podía sentir como su único aroma de loción la embriagaba, ella adoraba eso desde la primera vez que poso sus labios sobre los de el, "Eso que preparaste… es de verdad comestible" pregunto en tono burlón Eric, ella lo desafió con la mirada y le contesto "Solo es mezcla para panqueques, no es física nuclear" se sentaron a comer el desayuno, y mas tarde Taylor acompaño a Eric a la puerta y lo despidió con un beso en los labios "Te amo mucho, nos veremos esta noche" dijo Eric mientras se dirigía hacia su camioneta

(Cuarteles SPD)

Wes y Eric se encontraban en la sala de controles junto a Kat que estaba actualizando los controladores de ambos, ella por alguna razón no estaba de buen humor ese día "Maldita sea" refuto por enésima vez esa mañana

"Que sucede Kat" pregunto Wes

"Es Doggie, contrato a este nuevo técnico que trabajara en sus controladores"

"Pero por que, no se supone que tu eres la mas apropiada para este trabajo" dijo Eric

"Aquí caballeros la frase clave es… se supone, hasta hoy yo también creía eso, y lo peor de todo este asunto, es que algo me dice que ese sujeto no es buena persona"

"Descuida, ya veremos que podemos hacer" dijo Wes mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de ella

En ese momento Doggie, entro con u hombre que tenia un aspecto muy sospechoso, una mirada fría, y una sonrisa siniestra, además se escondía detrás de unas ropas oscuras "Caballeros, les presento al Doctor Mardock, el se encargara de sus controladores ahora" el hombre se acerco a Wes y le estrecho la mano, cuando se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Eric, el rechazo el contacto. Esa misma tarde a Sky y a Wes se les hicieron unos experimentos, para que el pequeño tuviera la misma habilidad que su padre había adquirido durante el atentado de la bomba ocurrido hace seis meses, mas tarde los controladores de Wes y Eric estaban listos para ser privados nuevamente, ambos entraron a una cámara especial "SPD EMERGENCIA" grito Wes y muto en el ranger rojo sin ningún problema, pero a Eric no le ocurrió lo mismo " SPD EMERGENCIA" luego de que realizo el grito de activación su controlador comenzó a quemarle la muñeca derecha, causándole un dolor desgarrador, Kat logro entrar en el momento que el accidente sucedió, y comenzó a curarle la mano a Eric "Fue ese sujeto.. Ahhh" dijo Eric "No podemos hacer nada ahora" le dijo Kat que le vendaba la muñeca

(Hospital de New Tech City)

"Estoy muy nerviosa Jen y es lo que de verdad creemos"

"En ese caso, no tenemos de que preocuparnos"

"Y si el no quiere"

"Como crees que no va a querer, no ves lo loco que se vuelve por Sky"

"Pero es diferente"

"Tienes razón, porque cuando tengas a su hijo se pondrá mil veces mas loco"

"Eso espero"

"Sra. Meyers" dijo el doctor que estaba saliendo

"Si doctor cuales son los resultados" pregunto nerviosa Taylor

"Pues me contenta mucho decirle, que tiene 9 semanas de embarazo"

Esa noche, Eric llego antes que Taylor a la casa, estaba tan agotado que se dejo caer sobre el sofá con Astrum a sus pies, y a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido, a los treinta minutos Taylor llego a la casa "Eric… te lo he dicho doscientas veces, no te duermas en el sofá"

"Lo siento, amor no quise hacerlo, es solo que hoy tuve un mal día… ves" le dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba su muñeca derecha

"Dios mío, que te paso"

"Mi controlador, no respondió a mis ordenes, y me quemo la mano"

Taylor se sentó a lado de Eric, le tomo la mano y la comenzó a llenar de besos "Ya me siento mejor", le respondió, ella solo le toco la mejilla derecha, lo miro a los ojos y después de liberar un suspiro dijo "Eric me amas verdad" el la miro dulcemente y le dijo que si que ella lo sabia, se volvió mas seria y dijo "Que me dirías si te digo que ahora seremos cuatro en la casa" Eric se quedo callado analizo lo que sus oídos habían percibido, sonrió y beso a Taylor "Es cierto eso… seremos padres" ella asintió, y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas abrazo a Eric "Te diría que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de la tierra"

(Seis meses después)

"Y que e ha dicho Eric del bebe" decía Alyssa que al igual que Taylor estaba embarazada

"Bueno… dice que si es niña que no la dejara salir hasta los 30 años"

"jajajajajaja Wes me dijo lo mismo"

"Y que, si es niño lo criara para ser un digno caballero"

"Entonces no te puedes quejar" dijo Jen

"No, nunca me podría quejar, el ha tolerado a la perfección, todos los ataques hormonales, los antojos, y las molestias que le causo… debo admitir que me encanta tener ese poder sobre el"

"Créeme Taylor, dominar así a un hombre compensa los kilos que ganamos durante el embarazo" contesto Jen entre risas

"Y ya pensaste en un nombre" le pregunto Alyssa

"No yo creo, que el nombre llegara cuando el bebe lo haga"

Luego de un rato Jen y Alyssa se fueron de la casa, cuando vieron que Eric había llegado, el se encontraba bastante cansado, y junto a Taylor se había acostado temprano, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba dormido, o al menos eso era lo que el creía "Amor me traes una soda" Luego de emitir un quejido Eric se levanto y se dirijo a la cocina "Recuerda sin hielo" el suspiro, se deshizo de la que estaba sirviendo y coloco una nueva "Cambie de opinión, si quiero hielo", con otro suspiro coloco hielo en el vaso y volvió a la habitación, "Como me toleras tanto" dijo Taylor "Amor estas embarazada, eso es normal, yo haría lo que sea por lo dos"

(Dos meses después)

Luego de un laborioso trabajo de parto el pequeño niño por fin había llegado al mundo, definitivamente era hijo de ambos, tenia el cabello de Taylor con los ojos de Eric, ambos ojos, el oscuro y el claro, era un bebe perfecto digno de ellos dos, fruto de su amor, que luego de tantas dificultades concebía algo tan hermoso

"Y como lo van a llamar" pregunto la enfermera

"Kyle…" dijo Taylor

"Kyle Tristen Myeres" acoto Eric

"Así sera entonces, felicidades a ambos" dijo la enfermera, mientras salía

"Es perfecto" dijo Taylor que no dejaba de ver a la criatura que estaba en sus brazos

"Los dos lo son" le dijo Eric mientras besaba su frente


	15. Valor y Sacrificio

Antes de nada quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad, y un feliz año nuevo: espero que todas sus metas y sueños se cumplan, y que este año los llene de dicha… los quiere

Adriana "Cama-san"

Capitulo XV

Habían pasado 10 años desde la llegada de Kyle a la vida de Eric y Taylor, y cada día, hora y minuto de esos años estaban llenos de alegría, Kyle resulto ser un niño muy animoso, travieso, y lleno de vida que desborda cada vez que reía, parte de esta se debía a que creció junto a Becky la hija de Cole y Alyssa que era un año menor que el, y Sky que era un año mayor, así que a la vista de todos Kyle era el "sándwich" cosa que le agradaba mucho, también poseía la misma habilidad que su padre en el ojo derecho, así que la doctora Kat le diseño unos lentes, que parecían normales, pero controlaban los impulsos de su ojo

Para Eric y Taylor su pequeño hijo era la luz de la vida de ellos dos, el reflejaba todo aquello que ambos hubieran deseado ser a esa edad, un niño que tiene el apoyo de su familia y amigos sin importar las circunstancias. Con el pasar de los años Kyle admiraba cada día más a su padre, Eric era su héroe, su modelo a seguir, pero más allá de todo eso, era su mejor amigo

En los comandos de SPD, todos los proyectos iban de viento en popa, para Eric y Wes la adquisición de nueva tecnología los había ayudado de innumerables maneras, sin mencionar que sus habilidades habían alcanzados los máximos niveles de desarrollo, aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, desde que el Dr Mardock entro al proyecto Jen y Taylor tenían un mal presentimiento sobre el, un aura misteriosa según ellas, pero con el tiempo pudieron sobrellevarlo

El verano había llegado y las tres familias se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones en los viñedos de Eric, desgraciadamente sus abuelos habían muerto dos años atrás, primero su abuela, y por la soledad su abuelo no dudo dos veces en acompañarla unos meses después, así que Eric llego a un acuerdo con los empleados del viñedo, y todo iba marchando mejor con nunca, tal y como sus abuelos, y sus madre lo hubieran querido. Era la mañana del primer día… mañana, quiero decir madrugada del primer día, y Kyle había logrado escudriñarse a la habitación de sus padres que estaban durmiendo, se acerco a Eric y comenzó a jalarle la camisa de su pijama _"Papa lo prometiste"_

"_Tu hijo acaba de levantarse" dijo Taylor entre quejidos por lo temprano que era_

"_Antes del amanecer es __**tu hijo**__" contesto_

Kyle se canso de esperar así que subió a la espalada de su padre y comienza a dar saltos en ella _"Vamos papa levántate"_, luego de unos cuantos minutos, Eric dio media vuelta, tomo a su hijo y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas _"Esta bien, ya me desperté"_, Eric se preparo para salir, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Taylor y decirle que la amaba

Eric llevo a Kyle a una caminata por los viñedos en la madrugada, le mostró todas las diferentes plantaciones de uvas que había, los establos y los depósitos de vino, luego se fueron a una colina y observaron el amanecer juntos _"Kyle… todo esto será tuyo algún día, estoy seguro de que serás un increíble cuidador de este lugar" _le dijo Eric a su hijo

"_¿De verdad papa, todo?"_

"_Bueno lo único que esta fuera de estos limites son los bosques, ahí hay demasiados peligros"_

"_Ahhh y que hay ahí que es tan peligroso"_

"_No lo sé, pero nunca vayas Kyle. Jamás… ¿me escuchaste?"_

"_Si papa, lo prometo nunca iré ahí" dijo Kyle mientras cruzaba su dedos_

"_Bien, ahora regresemos a casa"_

"_Yo creo, que no importa lo que haya en ese lugar, jamás te podrá vencer papa"_

Eric sonrió al escuchar el comentario de su hijo, y lo monto en su espalda mientras se acercaban a la casa, en donde estaban los demás desayunando en el jardín _"Hola astrum"_ dijo Kyle mientras corría hacia su perro, por su parte Eric se había sentado junto a Cole, que se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja, los dos comenzaron a hablar, luego de un rato apareció Wes que al parecer estaba secuestrado en la cocina y se incorporo a la conversación, _"Y se puede saber en donde te encontrabas"_ dijo una voz, detrás de Eric

"_Veras no quería decírtelo, pero… fui a ver a mi otra familia que por cierto vive aquí en Italia" contesto Eric con una sonrisa_

"_Jajajaja muy gracioso Meyers" dijo Taylor mientras lo besaba en la mejilla _

Las tres parejas se sentaron en las mesas y comenzaron a conversar, mientras observaban a sus hijos jugar juntos, era increíble para ellos pensar que tras todos estos años ellos siguen siendo unidos, y al parecer siempre lo serán, en ese momento aparecen los niños _"Papa podemos ir a pasear por los viñedos"_ pregunto Kyle, los seis se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas _"Esta bien niños" _dijo Cole, los tres se pusieron muy felices_ "Pero Paolo ira con ustedes"_ al escuchar eso los tres niños se miraron _"Ayy no_"

Luego de un rato los cuatro se encontraban caminando por las áreas verdes, los niños estaban muy aburridos y desanimados, pues la compañía de Paolo les había dañado sus planes _"Y bien Kyle que vas a hacer para que podamos ir a los bosques"_ susurro Becky

Kyle estaba caminando al mismo tiempo que una pequeña piedra, cuando pudo percibir con su ojo derecho que los caballos de los establos estaban a punto de romper las cercas, fue en ese momento cuando la idea le llego a la mente, _"PAOLO LOS CABALLOS SE VAN A SALIR DE LOS ESTABLOS",_ cuando Paolo escucho eso inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban los caballos, no sin antes decirle a los tres niños que volvieran a la casa por los caminos verdes

"_Perfecto ahora podemos ir a los bosques" dijo Becky_

"_Están seguros de que debemos hacer esto, porque Kyle tu papa dijo que por nada en el mundo fueras para allá"_

"_Vamos Sky, no tardaremos mucho, solo veremos que es lo que da tanto miedo ahí" le contesto Kyle_

"_Bueno, pero una miradita y ya" le dijo Sky _

"_Niños vienen o no"_ gritaba Becky que se encontraba en la entrada de los bosques, los dos niños la siguieron, una vez que estuvieron en los bosques se pudieron dar cuenta de que no había nada diferente, que no había por que temerle a ese lugar, así que continuaron caminando, en eso el rugido de un animal los asusto a los tres, de repente un lobo se apareció frente a los tres con al intención de atacarlos, pero Sky y Kyle le lanzaron unas rocas, que solo lograron que el se enfureciera mas y los persiguiera

(Al mismo tiempo en la casa)

Un presentimiento de peligro abordo a Taylor, sintió que su corazón se volcaba y un dolor en el pecho la abordo _"Eric ve a buscar a los niños"_

"_Por que amor ellos están bien"_

"_Hazme caso ve, por favor"_

"_Amor ya te lo dije están bien"_

Cuando Taylor vio que su esposo no le prestaba atención a sus preocupaciones, sus nervios aumentaron _"¿ERIC ES QUE NO CONFIAS EN LA INTUICION DE UNA MADRE? SOLO VE"_

Eric se monto en su caballo y comenzó a recorrer las áreas verdes, cuando vio que los niños no aparecían, se preocupo, en eso Paolo se le acerca _"¿Patrón ya volvieron los niños?",_ el se quedo estupefacto ante la pregunta, entonces Paolo le explico, que hace como media hora los había mandado de regreso a la casa porque los caballos se habían salido y estaban correteando como locos, cuando Eric escucho eso, se quito los lentes de sol, y comenzó a ubicar a su hijo con su ojo derecho, luego de unos segundo lo ubico en los bosques _"Maldición Kyle"_

Los niños ya llevaban un buen rato corriendo, cuando Becky tropezó y se callo, los dos pequeños pudieron ver como el lobo que los estaba persiguiendo la iba a atacar, entonces Kyle le dio una patada, causándole un quejido de rabia al animal, luego mas lobos aparecieron, y ya los niños no sabían que hacer, fue entonces cuando Eric apareció y comenzó a atacar a los lobos, la mayoría de ellos luego de ver que era inútil seguir ahí se fueron, pero el que en primer lugar los ataco, mordió a Eric en su brazo derecho, el respondió con una patada que hizo que el animal se fuera

"_Papa que bueno que…"_

"_ME DESOBEDECISTE DELIBERADAMENTE" grito Eric_

Los cuatro caminaron en silencio de regreso a la casa, la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, fue entonces cuando Paolo apareció _"Paolo acompaña a Sky y a Becky a casa, debo darle una lección a mi hijo"_ el joven asintió y se llevo a los dos niños con el, fue entonces cuando Eric le hizo una señal a su hijo para que se acercara a su lado, el lo hizo, y luego de un incomodo silencio se armo de valor para hablar

"_Papa lo siento"_

"_Me desobedeciste deliberadamente, y no solo eso pusiste a Sky y Becky en peligro" dijo esta vez mas calmado Eric_

"_Lo se papa, lo lamento, yo solo… quería ser valiente como tu"_

"_Hijo ser valiente no significa, andar en busca del peligro"_

"_Es que tu no le tienes miedo a nada"_

"_Hoy tuve miedo, creí que te perdería para siempre"_

"_De verdad papa"_

"_Claro hijo tu, y tu mama son lo mas importante para mi, yo enloquecería si algo les sucede"_

"_Lo lamento… pero oye, yo creo que esos lobos tenían mas miedo que tu"_

Cuando Eric oyó eso comenzó a jugar con los cabellos rubios de su hijo, y lo tiro al suelo para hacerle cosquillas _"Eso es porque nadie se mete conmigo, ni siquiera tu"_

"_¿Papa?"_

"_Que pasa"_

"_¿Somos amigos verdad?"_

"_Claro que si tu lo sabes"_

"_¿Y estaremos siempre juntos verdad?"_

La expresión facial de Eric se torno seria, y miro a los ojos a su hijo_ "Estaré aquí el tiempo que me necesites, y cunado me haya ido, la verdad no lo sentirás porque nunca me iré de tu lado, siempre formaras parte de mi, y yo formare parte de ti"_, los dos no dijeron mas nada y siguieron caminando hacia la casa, en donde Taylor los esperaba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, cuando llegaron ella corrió y lleno el rostro de su hijo de besos _"No quiero que me vuelvas a causar un susto así jovencito" _ el pequeño abrazo a su madre y juro que no lo haría

Un rato después Taylor y Eric, se encontraban parados en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, solo para ver como dormía, ella entrelazo su mano con la de Eric, y lo guió a la habitación de ellos, cuando llegaron ahí ella lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, el hundió su cabeza en su cuello y lo lleno de besos "Ti amo Taylor" susurro, causándole a ella un escalofrío que le llego hasta la espalda, los dos siguieron así durante toda la noche hasta que no pudieron mas

(Meses después)

Los avances de SPD estaban mejorando con cada día, y como para ese momento ni Eric o Wes debían encargarse de proteger a la ciudad, ya que, la situación no se había presentado, podía dedicarle tiempo a la investigación, y a sus respectivas familias, por su parte dentro de los cuarteles de SPD habían problemas ajenos a los dos rangers, Kat se encontraba muy deprimida por que le habían quitado el poder sobre las investigaciones, después de dedicarle años al proyecto, sin mencionar que el Dr Mardock era un incompetente que no hacia nada, y además era muy misterioso, todos los avances que habían sucedido fueron gracias a ella, y ese maldito se tomaba su crédito

Cuando Wes y Eric se enteraron de esto trataron de intervenir, pero hicieron caso omiso a sus palabras, así que para animar a Kat se la llevaron de fin de semana junto a ellos y sus familias a las montañas, lo que ellos no sabían es que había una desgracia oculta entre la bruma de las montañas

Mientras todos los adultos se encontraban dentro de la cabaña, Kyle y Sky estaban afuera, arrojándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro, cuando un extraño se les acerco _"Hola Sky, Hola Kyle como están"_, ambos niños desconfiaron inmediatamente de ese hombre, pero tenían curiosidad, por saber como el conocía sus nombres

"_Como sabes nuestros nombres" pregunto Sky_

"_Trabajo con sus padres, me llamo Dr Mardock"_

"_Ahh si Kat habla de ti ¿No sabia que también venias a las montañas?"_

"_Así es también vine, de hecho les vengo a decir que sus padres les tienen una sorpresa cerca del cañón"_

"_De verdad" dijeron los dos _

"_Si…ellos quieren que los esperen allá"_

En el cañón no había nada los dos niños se decepcionaron mucho cuando vieron que los habían engañado de esa manera, ambos estaban por emprender la caminata de regreso, cuando la nieve se quebró, haciendo que Kyle cayera, por suerte no le paso nada, o eso fue lo que pensaron, un estruendo se escucho al fondo del cañón y un avalancha comenzó a devorarlo, Kyle corrió y se aferro a la rama de un árbol, _"SKY AYUDAMEEEE"_ gritaba el niño_ "Resiste, voy por nuestros padres" _Sky corrió tan rapido como las piernas le dieron cuando llego con el poco aire que le quedaba dijo

"_Avalancha… en el cañón… Kyle"_

Al escuchar eso Eric tomo su tabla snowboard y corrió hasta el cañón, al cual se lazo y comenzó a pelear contra la nieve, Kyle ya no podía aguantar mas, pero la rama se rindió antes que el, el pequeño niño ya se daba por muerto cuando vio a su padre dar un salto, con el que lo pudo atrapar, Eric siguió montando la nieve, hasta que vio una posible salida, monto a Kyle en su espalda como lo hacia siempre, y salto hasta una pared de hielo, a la que se aferro con unos ganchos de escalar que tenia y una cuerda _"Papa me salvaste"_ Eric sonrió, pero este momento duro poco, cuando la cuerda se comenzó a mover, Eric solo pudo pensar en una cosa, saco su cuchillo, y miro los ojos de su hijo por ultima vez _"Kyle perdóname, pero hago esto porque te amo"- "Papa no lo hagas" _Dijo Kyle que rompió a llorar _"Dile a tu mama esto: ayer, hoy mañana y siempre te amare"- "Papa no por favor, el tío Wes ya viene"_, para ese momento la cuerda se estaba rompiendo mas _"Kyle no quiero que veas esto"_ el niño hizo caso y puso su cara contra el frío hielo, _"Te amo hijo, nunca lo olvides, sigue viviendo por ti y tu madre"_ luego de eso Kyle no escucho mas nada, sino el sonido seco del cuerpo de su padre cuado dio contra el suelo

El pequeño niño entre sollozos logro tener las fuerzas para subir hasta el tope del cañón, una vez ahí no sabia que hacer, se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido, cuando el Dr Mardock se acerco a el _"Oh Kyle que tragedia, que dirá tu madre cuado lo sepa"- "Que debo hacer" _pregunto Kyle

"_Huye y nunca vuelvas"_

Kyle hizo a esas palabras y huyo hacia las montañas, en ese mismo momento, Wes encontraba el cuerpo de su amigo, y al ver que el del pequeño no estaba lloro, no solo por el sacrificio de Eric, sino porque parecía que fue en vano, no salvo a lo que más amaba. Se dice que el llanto de Taylor se escucho por todas las montaña, ya no tenia porque vivir, no tenia nada, se sentía vacía otra vez

El pequeño vago por las montañas durante unas horas mas, hasta que su cuerpo entumecido, lo hizo desmayarse, fue en ese momento cuando un hombre de cabellos castaños y mechones plateados lo encontró, lo llevo a su hogar en donde otras dos personas lo vieron___"¿A quien traes ahí Merrick?"_ le preguntaron

Unos días después, se le homenaje a Eric, solamente porque a Kyle se le consideraba desaparecido, los ojos de Taylor habían perdido su hermoso brillo era como si su alma se desvaneció en el momento que Eric dejo nuestro mundo, ella no volvería a ser la misma

"_Misión cumplida Grumm" dijo en un susurro el Dr Mardock _

_(NA: Antes de que manden a cerrar la cuenta por haber matado a Eric, se darán cuenta en los siguientes capítulos, el porque de esto, el aun sigue presente ya lo verán, cualquier opinión es muy valida, solo dejen un review en lugar de pelear con la pantalla de su computadora xD) _


	16. Siempre a tu lado

Dios por fin conseguí el tiempo y la inspiración para continuar mi fic, quiero pedir disculpas, por el abandono, es que he estado muy ocupada con el ingreso a la universidad, y las actividades del colegio en general, pero ya demasiado de mi aquí sigue mi historia

Capitulo XVI

"_La muerte es algo inevitable, irónicamente vivimos para encontrarla"_

Algo así eran los pensamientos de Kyle antes de caer inconsciente en la fría nieve, a los pies de Merrick, cuando el lo encontró, al instante se dio cuenta de que era un niño diferente; su aura se lo decía, pero aun así podía percibir en el un sentimiento familiar, y como en la nieve no lo podía dejar lo llevo con él

En el Animarium, Merrick acostó a Kyle en una pequeña cama, luego llamo a Máx., Danny y a la Princesa Shayla.

Ellos cuatro pasaban sus vidas ahí desde unos cuantos años, se consideraban los guardianes modernos de la Princesa "_Que sucede, a quien trajiste contigo, sabes que la entrada a este lugar esta prohibida"_

"_Es un niño, lo encontré en las montañas, lo traje porque en primer lugar no lo podía dejar ahí a la suerte de nadie, pero fue mas que todo, porque sentí en el algo diferente, algo… que yo también he sentido… en fin; es especial"_

Cuando la princesa se acerco a Kyle para removerle sus cabellos de su rostro pudo comprender, el porque de la sensación de Merrick, y no era para menos, el tenia una esencia muy poderosa; dos rangers muy poderosos eran sus padres_ "Dios mío, no puede ser él"_

"_¿No puede ser, quien?"_

"_Este niño, es… no puede ser cierto, pero lo es… Kyle el hijo de Taylor y Eric"_

"_Ya veo, por eso es que percibí un aura tan poderosa, pero no explica por que entiendo lo que siente, ni que hacia solo en las montañas, ¿Estaría perdido?"_

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, por esas interrogantes, para ellos había muchas piezas que no encajaban, en ese momento llegaron Max y Danny con el periódico de esa mañana, los dos tenían los ojos hinchados, estaban pálidos, y eran incapaces de hablar. Los rostros de Merrick y Shayla se quedaron perplejos cuando leyeron lo que decía el titular de esa mañana _"TRAGICO ACCIDENTE EN LAS MONTAÑAS, MUERE UN CAPITAN DE SPD, Y SE PRESUME LO MISMO DE SU HIJO"_

"_Eso explica porque encontré al niño" dijo Merrick_

"_¿Qué niño? _

"_Kyle, Merrick lo encontró en las montañas anoche" _

"_¿Han sabido algo de Taylor?" pregunto la Princesa _

"_Yo hable con Jen, dice que Taylor no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie, y no la culpo de eso" contesto Danny_

"_Kyle… lo recuerdo de bebe, tengo años de no verlo, debemos devolverlo" dijo Max_

"_Si es lo mejor" dijeron Danny y la princesa_

Merrick, seguía en silencio observando al pequeño niño, había algo en el que no podía explicar, la noticia de la muerte solo lo había confundido mas, y ya no sabia que hacer ni decir, solo sabia que fue el destino el que le puso a Kyle, en su camino, hace solo un día. Merrick, respiro, se sentó, y tras un largo suspiro hablo _"Se quedara aquí, es su destino, así lo siento"_

"_Siempre tan perceptivo, Merrick" dio una voz distante_, Cuando los tres voltearon a ver, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, el espíritu de Eric, estaba hablándoles sentado al lado de su hijo, estaba vestido de blanco, y se podían ver un par de alas blancas, que comenzaban a emerger de su espalda, la razón por la que estaba en el Animarium, era porque ese lugar era sagrado, pero en parte era porque el no había encontrado el descanso eterno, al ver las sorpresa de los otros, sonrió y dijo

"_Miren, grandes cambios vendrán, serán terribles, y no quiero que Kyle esta ahí cuando sucedan, mi muerte es solo el comienzo, se que ustedes lo cuidaran muy bien, y cuando este listo lo enviaran de regreso"_

"_Pero Eric, ¿no es mejor que este con su madre?" sugirió la princesa_

"_Se que eso, seria lo mas lógico y lo mas sensato, pero ella no podría protegerlo de lo que va a suceder, además la tristeza que la aborda es demasiado grande, y Kyle seria muy infeliz si la ve así. Ella sabia que su hijo se iría algún día de su lado, por que es la realidad, pero no pensaba que yo no iba a estar ahí a su lado, estaré con ella hasta que Kyle regrese, y le haré ver que el esta con vida, y en buenas manos"_

El silencio nuevamente se apodero del lugar, hasta que Merrick hablo _"Lo cuidaremos muy bien, y lo prepararemos para lo que viene"_ Eric se puso de pie al escuchar eso y sonrió ampliamente _"Gracias, a los tres estaremos en contacto"_ se puso de pie, miro nuevamente a su hijo, e intento tocar su cabeza, pero el contacto físico fue imposible, se encogió de hombros y dijo _"Lo olvide… no importa, Sono presso voi" (NA: Significa estoy dentro de ti) tras decir eso desapareció _

"_ESTAS LOCO, jamás seremos capaces de cuidarlo" grito Max_

"_Es la voluntad de su padre" dijo Merrick_

"_Y que hay de Taylor,¿ no han pensado en ella?" dijo la princesa_

"_Claro que si, pero a veces nuestro destino, hace que nos alejemos de aquellos a los que amamos" contesto con tristeza_

"_Ya dejen de pelear, lo despertaran, esta decidido se quedara aquí, nos necesita en este momento no tiene a nadie" dijo Danny_

Los tres llegaron a esa decisión, solo faltaba que el pequeño despertara, Shayla se había ido a buscarle ropa, y Danny estaba cocinándole algo, porque asumía que se despertaría con mucha hambre, Max había ido a la ciudad para ver si contactaba a alguien en New Tech City para así poder saber con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en el accidente, mientras tanto Merrick, seguía analizando a Kyle, pero sus emociones era tan confusas que analizarlas era algo imposible

Pasadas las horas Kyle finalmente despertó, confundido por el frío y los recuerdos solo pudo decir una cosa _"Tu… eres el de la montaña, me salvaste, ¿donde estoy?"_

"_Eso no importa, lo principal es que estas bien"_

"_Gracias" contesto tímidamente_

"_No hay de que, y de ¿donde vienes?" _

"_¿Importa acaso?" _

"_Jajaja eres listo, y ¿tu familia?"_

"_No tengo, siempre he sido sólo yo"_

"_Y bien… solo tu ¿tienes nombre"_

"_Kyle"_

"_Yo soy Merrick"_

"_Por fin despertaste, mi Nombre es Danny ¿tienes hambre?" pregunto Danny _

"_Si mucha" _

Danny le dio a Kyle su comida, pero cuando le llevaba su bebida se le resbalo, sin embargo Kyle lo vio antes de que sucediera y atajo en vaso, ese suceso le llamo mucho la atención a Merrick, pero decidió no decirle nada al niño, era mejor esperar a que el le contara lo sucedido por su cuenta _"Buenos reflejos" _le dijo, Kyle se sintió aliviado de que no le cuestionaran nada, así que se puso a comer. Luego de un rato llegaron Shayla y Max, ambos se presentaron, y le dieron ropa limpia a Kyle

Esa noche cuando los demás se acostaron Kyle se sentó a los pies de un árbol, y se puso a mirar el cielo, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado hace solo unas horas, aun no podía creer que su padre ya no estaba, que había dejado sola a su madre, y que ahora estaba en un lugar extraño con gente desconocida, puso su cara entre sus manos para llorar, pero se detuvo, y pensó que ni su papa o su mama lloraría en esta situación, el seria fuerte por los dos _"Tienes mucho en que pensar"_ dijo Shayla desde atrás

"_Creo que si"_

"_¿Quieres hablar de algo?"_

"_No, es muy duro"_

"_Esta bien, pero ¿puedo hacerte compañía?"_

"_Si, no veo por que no"_

Esa noche Taylor luego de haber llorado hasta literalmente quedarse sin lágrimas, había ciado profundamente dormida, no podía creer que su mayor tesoro ya no estaba, y que Eric no había cumplido la promesa de estar siempre a su lado. Lo que ella no sabia era que él estaba observándola desde una de las esquinas de la cama, quería abrazarla y decirle que aun seguía allí con ella _"Eric si tus emociones, y las de ella están conectadas, podrás tocarla por un instante" le dijo Gabriel_ un ángel que estaba viendo todo desde el otro lado de la habitación, Eric se armo de valor, se acerco a Taylor y poso su frente sobre la de ella, y solo por un instante, pudo volver a sentir su suave piel, ella también lo sintió y muy sobresaltada abrió los ojos _"¿Eric?" pregunto_, pero sabia que ahí no había nadie, Eric comenzó a llorar, y muy delicadamente se acerco para susurrar en su oído _"eri, oggi, domani e sempre, Ti amerò"(NA: Significa ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre te amare)_ al oír esas palabras Taylor rompió a llorar nuevamente, pero Eric la silencio, dándole un beso en la frente, un beso que ambos pudieron sentir, fue ahí cuando Taylor supo que Eric seguía con ella


	17. Aprendiendo a confiar y a soñar

Capitulo XVII

Con cada día que pasaba Kyle crecía un poco mas, desde su primer día en su nuevo hogar, Merrick lo había entrenado hasta el cansancio, y cuando nuestro amigo no entrenaba, ayudaba los demás con sus deberes, pero a pesar de que era un niño muy colaborador, el trataba siempre de alejarse de los demás en el minuto que podía hacerlo

Una tarde cuando caminaba por los alrededores del Animarium Kyle pudo sentir como una enorme criatura volaba sobre el, inmediatamente se asusto, y se agacho **(NA: recuerden cuando Eric ve al eagle zord por primera vez)** luego de ese encuentro Kyle salio corriendo de regreso a la casa, pero la eagle zord lo rodeo y se poso frente a él "¿Qué quieres? Por favor no me hagas daño" dijo el pequeño arrodillado en el suelo, le zord no hizo nada y lo miro, cuando Kyle vio que no le iban a hacer daño, se puso de pie y le toco la cabeza, cuando lo hizo pudo sentir una conexión entre ellos, entonces la eagle zord tomo con su garras suavemente a Kyle y lo llevo a volar por el Animarium, aunque al principio el sentía miedo, pudo darse cuenta de que nada le pasaría, luego de un rato los dos estaban sentados en el tope de una montaña

"Esto ha sido muy divertido, que lastima que no puedas hablar… aunque yo creo que a veces es mejor tener algo o alguien que solo escuche" el zord hizo un gesto con su cabeza "supongo que eso es un si" contesto Kyle

Esa tarde Kyle regreso al comedor con los demás, Shayla y Merrick sabia que estaba ocultando algo además de lo evidente "Y bien Kyle que hiciste hoy" le pregunta Shayla mientras le servia su almuerzo "Umm nada nuevo, lo de siempre, ya sabes pasear", todos en la mesa intercambiaron miradas simultáneamente, pero no dijeron nada excepto por Danny "Me alegro de que te estés acostumbrando a este lugar" el niño solo sonrió y se puso a comer, feliz por que había hecho una nueva amiga 

(New Tech City) 

"Que desgracia todo esto, primero Eric ahora Wes" dijo Kat

"No solo eso, ahora cerraran SPD, la ciudad quedara expuesta a todo, Kat quiero pedirte disculpas" dijo Doggie

"Disculpas por que señor" 

"Tenias razón, Mardock era una mala persona, estoy seguro de que él tuvo algo que ver con todo esto"

"Si tiene o no algo ver, eso ya no importa, ese bastardo esta jactándose de todo el poder que ahora tiene, porque según el su nueva forma de seguridad será lo as innovador del mundo, cosa que yo no creo, sin mencionar que nos hizo ver a todos como unos asesinos, lo que debemos hacer es crear una forma de que SPD, siga con la gente"

"Seguiremos entrenando a nuestros cadetes, de manera oculta, créeme serán de mucha ayuda tal vez no hoy, o mañana pero algún día nos necesitaran de nuevo" 

"Tiene razon, si estamos en constante preaparición, estaremos listos para lo que sea"

"Así es Kat, ahora bien, que esto no se quede solo en una idea empecemos ya mismo"

(Residencia Meyers)

Taylor estaba sentada en el comedor bebiendo una taza de te, cuando vio su primera foto con Eric, ambos tenían caras de "no me quiero tomar una foto contigo" pero igualmente sonreían, al lado de esa, estaba la foto de su boda, y la ultima era una de el con Kyle sobre sus hombros "Quisiera que estuvieran aquí" dijo mientras se iba a su habitación para dormir un poco, cuando por fin concilio el sueño una luz blanca apareció en el cuarto, Eric la estaba observando de una manera muy dudosa "Solo has lo que te enseñe, y recuerda que tendrás el control absoluto del sueño" le dijo su amigo Gabriel Eric asintió cerro sus ojos y en menos de un suspiro estaba con sus ropas de aquel picnic en el Animarium, y ella estaba ahí, tan bella como siempre, leyendo como si el mundo se hubiera detenido entorno a ella, se acerco muy calladamente y el recuerdo comenzó nuevamente

"Te gusta ese libro" 

"Esta Bien"

"Bien ¿Qué es eso?"

"Nada sólo es un libro"

"Bueno mas te vale tener cuidado"

"Y antes de que Taylor se diera cuenta Eric le había hecho cosquillas en los costados, para poder así quitarle el libro de las manos"

"Dame eso"

"Oh ya he leído esto"

"Eres un…"

Al final los dos terminaron corriendo por el Animarium hasta que Eric por fin se dejo alcanzar por Taylor, sólo que esta vez cuando ella estaba a poco pasos de ella, él cambio sus ropas, a las blancas que el usaba ahora, ella se detuvo cuando vio eso, no lo podía creer "De verdad eres tu" preguntó 

"Si Tay, so yo, dime ¿te gusta como me queda el blanco?"

Taylor solo asintió porque el nudo en la garganta que tenia no la dejaba emitir ni una sola palabra "Pero no te quedes ahí, ven dame un abrazo y un beso, no sabes como he anhelado tus labios" Ella corrió hacia el, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo tomo por el cuello y le dio un beso lleno de amor, y para la sorpresa de ambos, se sintió real, así era el amor entre ellos ni la barrera de los sueños o la muerte los separaba, ambos se sentaron en el pasto, en ningún momento sin separarse el uno del otro

"No sabes, lo mucho que los he extrañado" Eric beso su frente "Yo también te he extrañado"

"El sigue vivo ¿verdad? Por eso no vino contigo"

"En efecto amor"

"¿Lo volveré a ver?"

"Eso nunca lo dudes"

"Cuídalo mucho Eric, necesito saber que lo harás"

"Siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré, así como te cuido a ti"

"Eric… yo no quiero despertar nunca"

"Jajajajaja yo no quiero que lo hagas, sin embargo tu celular sonara en nos cuantos segundos" Ella bajo la mirada al saber que tenia que despertarse "Oye mírame por favor, solo vas a despertar no dejaras de verme, ni de amarme" Eric la beso con mucha dulzura, le dio una rosa blanca y se fue en una luz cegadora

Taylor abrió los ojos para contestar su celular, pero este ya había dejado de sonar, "Maldito aparato" refuto cuando lo lanzo al suelo, Lugo se dio cuenta de algo que la hizo llorar de la alegría, la rosa blanca que Eric le había dado en su sueño, estaba en la almohada "Supongo que no fue solo sueño" dijo ella

(Tres años después)

"Vamos Kyle, que pasa ¿no puedes conmigo?" decía Merrick que estaba peleando contra él en su entrenamiento diario, el no dijo nada y siguió dándole pelea, hasta que luego de unas cuantas patadas y puños, Merrick lo venció, Kyle estaba en el suelo jadeando, Merrick se acerco a él, lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo

"TENEMOS MESES COMBATIENDO UNO A UNO, Y TODAVIA NO ME GANAS, VAMOS NIÑO QUE PASA CONTIGO"

Kyle se sintió muy ofendido con el comentario "YO HACE MUCHO QUE DEJE DE SER UN NIÑO"

"NO ME HABLES ASI, SOY TU ENTRENADOR, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ME DEBES LA VIDA, DE NO SER POR MI HUBIERAS MUERTO HACE TRES AÑOS, Y AUN NO CONFIAS EN MI"

"PUES YO NO TE PEDI NADA" dijo Kyle mientras alzaba su puño para golpear a Merrick, pero el lo detuvo, apretó su mano causándole un dolor que hizo que se arrodillara "aprende a pelear y Luego me buscas…niño" dijo Merrick mientras se iba, Kyle de la ira golpeo el suelo con todas sus fuerzas

Merrick, volvió al templo en donde estaba la princesa sentada, y pudo observar como su protector estaba por echar humo por las orejas "Que paso" le pregunto, Merrick la miro, "A ese niño, la culpa lo esta matando" dijo mientras se frotaba las sienes, Shayla se acerco y lo abrazo "Dale tiempo esta en una edad difícil, sobretodo para el que no tiene a su familia cerca" 

Kyle estaba sentado con la eagle zord en la cima de una montaña "Tu eres la única que sabe la razón por la que estaba en la montaña, ese día, no te ofendas pero como no hablas no se lo que de verdad piensas al respecto, siento que se lo debo decir a Merrick¿tu que opinas?" la eagle zord alzo sus alas "Bien eso lo confirma, se lo diré esta noche"

Mas tarde esa noche todos en el comedor se setia la tensión existente entre Kyle y Merrick, pero trataron de evitarla "Kyle podrías limpiar la mesa esta noche" pregunto Shayla, el asintió, mientras veía como todos se iban excepto por Merrick, el no le dijo nada y empezó a recoger los platos cuando escucho algo parecido a "lo siento Kyle" eso lo hizo sonreír, y tragándose su orgullo también se disculpo. Luego de limpiar los platos los dos se sentaron de nuevo en la mesa, y Kyle comenzó a hablar

"Tienes razón no confio en ti, pero eso era antes, ya no siento eso"

"Me alegro de saberlo"

Kyle suspiro, y se froto la nuca "Bien para que sepas porque me encontraste ese dia en la montaña, debes saber quien era mi familia…."

El tiempo en general después de esa noche literalmente voló, New Tech City, era la ciudad mas peligrosa, sin embargo SPD la continuaba protegiendo a escondidas, gracias a la ayuda de Kat, Doggie, Taylor, Jen y Boom, por su parte Sky había crecido bastante, y era uno de los protectores de la ciudad, pero no era el ranger rojo

Taylor continuaba viendo a Eric en sus sueños cada noche, pero nunca dejaba de pensar en su hijo.

(Animarium)

"Vamos despierta, Kyle no querras que el entrenamiento se extienda hasta tarde otra vez" gritaba Merrick desde afuera de su habitación

Kyle se levanto refutando mucho, cuando se lavo los dientes la cara, y se miro al espejo pudo comprender que ya de verdad no era un niño… 


	18. De regreso a casa

_Capitulo XVIII_

_Todos los días me levanto y pienso que fue lo que hice para merecer esta desgracia quisiera regresar el tiempo, cambiarlo todo, siento que mi vida es falsa, no solo sufro yo, pienso en mi madre, siempre sus ojos deben desbordar tristeza por mi propia existencia, no se que mas hacer, volver, o seguir huyendo, ojala estuvieras aquí papá, eres el único al que le quiero decir por lo que estoy pasando, la vida seria mas fácil si jamás te hubieras ido, bueno creo que en primer lugar no estaría escribiendo si nada de eso hubiera sucedido , estoy molesto necesito que me perdones el cargo de mi propia conciencia me consume _

_Aunque cada vez que quiero dejarlo todo papá, tu recuerdo me ayuda a seguir cada día un poco mas _

"Vamos Kyle quieres que tu entrenamiento siga hasta tarde otra vez Kyle cierra su diario al oír la frase "Ya salgo" 

Niño, esa era una palabra que sin duda alguna ya no era la descripción de Kyle, había crecido al punto de que era el mas alto en el Animarium, su cabello una vez rubio, con el pasar de los años se había tornado a un color castaño claro que estaba atado con una pequeña cola de caballo, y tenia unos mechones que cubrían su rostro, un arete en su oreja izquierda y una mirada bastante lejana, esa era la fisonomía de Kyle

Su personalidad, aunque ya era mas abierto con las personas con las que vivía, aun disfrutaba mucho de su tiempo solo, o en su defecto con la eagle zord, con quien creo un vinculo muy especial, de vez en cuando se podía ver una chispa de alegría en el, pero generalmente tendía a ser muy taciturno con aquellos que lo rodeaban

Aquella mañana Kyle y Merrick estaban entrenando excepto que esta vez había algo diferente, a diferencia de otros años esta vez era Kyle el que le estaba causando trabajo a Merrick "Que pasa Merrick, ¿no puedes conmigo? Pregunto Kyle, ofendido por la frase siguió peleando sin embargo Kyle tenia el control completo de sus habilidades sin mencionar que Merrick era mas lento y mas viejo "¿Cuál es el problema… el niño te esta venciendo?" Finalmente sucedió el niño lo había vencido después de tantas peleas Kyle había logrado superar a su maestro "Kyle... Felicidades, ya no tengo nada que enseñarte"

Esa tarde mientras Kyle estaba con la eagle zord, Shayla Merrick Max y Danny estaban reunidos hablando, sobre si ya era o no el momento de que Kyle se fuera, cuando Eric apareció ante ellos "Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, me alegro de verlos"

"Eric nos honra tu presencia entre nosotros" dijo la princesa

"Gracias ¿como esta el?" pregunto

"Esta bien aunque sus recuerdos, lo corroen" contesto Merrick

"Bien me esperaba eso, ya es el momento de que vuelva"

"Lo vamos a extrañar mucho" dijeron Max y Danny

"Lo se, pero debe hacerlo, si o les molesta quiero pedirles un ultimo favor"

"Dinos" dijo Merrick "Kyle debe saber en donde esta, quienes son, y la verdad sobre su madre" contesto Eric

"Se lo diremos hoy mismo"

"Esta bien, no hay mas nada que decir excepto… infinitas gracias por todo, nos seguiremos viendo" y luego desapareció

Al rato llego Kyle y pudo verlos a todos muy serios sentados en la mesa, por un minuto sintió que tenia diez años de nuevo y que había hecho algo muy malo "Esta todo bien chicos" pregunto "Siéntate tenemos que hablar" le dijo Shayla de manera muy serena

(New Tech City) 

"Siete años han pasado y nada" decía Taylor 

"Tienes que tener fe Taylor" dijo Kat que trataba de consolarla

"Por favor si mi hijo sigue vivo es probable que ya ni me recuerde"

"No digas eso Kyle no era un bebe cuando desapareció" refuto Jen

"Si, el sabe quien es y lo mas importante quien eres tu y quien fue su padre, solo esta perdido y aun no ha encontrado el camino de regreso a casa"

"Espero que tengas razón Kat" 

(Animarium)

"Lo que me quieren decir es, que mi mama también fue una power ranger y que estamos en el Animarium, y que tu también eras un ranger" dijo señalando a Merrick

"Así es Kyle, tu mama y tu papa se conocieron cuando necesitábamos al equipo de tu padre para pelear"

"Y ustedes ¿también lo eran?" dijo preguntándoles a Max y Danny

"Si"

"POR QUE NO ME LO DIJERON"

"Kyle solo tenias 10 años cuando te encontramos, si te decíamos eso huirías de nuevo" el se froto sus cabellos "Tienen razón"

"Kyle no te has preguntado ¿por que te llevas tan bien con la eagle zord?" el negó con la cabeza "Es porque es el zord de tu madre"

"Y esto que tiene que ver conmigo" pregunto

"Te estamos abriendo los ojos para que entiendas que no viniste a nosotros por mera casualidad, ¿lo entiendes? Y aunque te queremos mucho y hemos apreciado cada día a tu lado debes regresar con ella" dijo Shayla

"No puedo" contesto mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro "No se como mirar a mi propia madre a los ojos" "Tengo miedo de lo que pueda creer de mi, de que ya no ame"

Shayla levanto con un dedo la barbilla de Kyle "Ella jamás dejara de amarte, es tu madre" Danny se acerco a Kyle y le dio unas fotos "Estas son de cuando éramos rangers, por allá muy lejos, pensamos que querrías verlas"

Las fotos eran básicamente lo mismo su madre con sus amigos "Tío Cole, Tía Alyssa" dijo mientras veía las fotos, cuando llego a la ultima con mucho cuidado la toco con sus dedos "Esta foto esta mi casa, papa la odiaba, decía que mama no quería tomarse esa foto con el pero la obligaron"

"Y bien ¿Qué dices Estas listo para volver?" pregunto Danny

"No, pero no tengo otra opción ¿o si?"

Los cuatro rieron "No tienes mas opción, vive con tu pasado, no huyas de el te lo dice un experto" le dijo Merrick mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

"Cuando me voy" pregunto con una sonrisa "Ya mismo" respondieron Danny y Max mientras le daban un bolso "¿Tantas molestias les he causado?" pregunto

"Escúchame bien Kyle, no será nada fácil vivir allá, pero eres fuerte como tu padre, y astuto como tu madre, podrás contra cualquiera siempre y cuando te controles"

"De acuerdo, y ¿si me veo acorralado?" pregunto "Pues nunca te rindas, pelea hasta tu ultimo aliento, como lo haría tu papa" le dijo Danny

"Bien pondré en practica todo lo que me han enseñado, solo quiero pedirles un ultimo favor, ¿puedo decirle adiós a la eagle zord?"

Al oír esa pregunta La princesa la llamo, Kyle se acerco a ella "Por mucho tiempo solo tu me escuchaste, pero entendí que había gente buena a mi alrededor, y que podía confiar en ellos gracias por todo amiga" al oír esto la eagle zord canto de alegría y voló a lo lejos. Kyle miro por ultima vez el comedor en donde por siete años se sentó, se acerco a cada uno de los presentes y con mucho amor los abrazo "Chicos quiero que sepan que no regreso a casa, me mundo a mi segunda, porque aquí también esta mi hogar, y mi segunda familia… ahora si estoy listo para irme"

"Te llevare abajo" dijo Merrick, Kyle volteo y muy sonriente se despidió con sus manos "Hasta siempre" dijo justo antes de desaparecer. Abajo Kyle abrazo a Merrick "no se que decir" le dijo, el solo sonrió "Se valiente siempre, y no le digas a tu madre que estuviste nos mataría, ahora vete"

El joven se coloco unos lentes de sol y comenzó a caminar, Merrick lo continuo observando hasta que su imagen se borro del horizonte "Buena suerte" dijo antes de volver al Animarium. En el camino Kyle se detuvo a pedir un aventón, pero cada carro que pasaba lo rechazaba al oír a donde se dirigía, "Momentos desesperados medidas desesperadas" pensó, alzo un cartón que decía "New Tech city o a donde sea" un camionero se apiado de el y le dijo que lo llevaría porque su viaje pasaba por esa ciudad

"Por que vas a New Tech City, si estas huyendo mejor ve a angel grove"

"No estoy huyendo, al menos ya no, vuelvo porque tengo un asunto pendiente allá"

"Ya veo, tienes que tener cuidado esa ciudad es muy peligrosa"

"Lo se"

Después de varias horas llegaron a su destino, Kyle se bajo del camión, no sin antes agradecer a hombre que lo había llevado "Ya sabes busca a los jóvenes de ropas grises" dijo el camionero mientras arrancaba

Kyle comenzó a caminar y no podía creer que esa era la misma ciudad en donde el había crecido, estaba sucia, con rayones en cada muro, la gente caminaba con miedo, y la miseria se veía por doquier "Creo que voy a buscar mi casa, si es que no la demolieron" dijo para si mismo, mientras continuaba caminando

En su camino paso por el parque en donde siempre jugaba de pequeño, se sentó en un banco, saco una pelota de hacky sack y comenzó a jugar luego de un rato atrajo la atención de mucha gente, obviamente jugar hacky sack es fácil cuando sabes hacia donde la pelota "Oye puedo jugar" le dijo un niño Kyle le sonrió "Seguro ven" ambos estuvieron jugando un buen rato, Kyle le estaba dando ventaja hasta que el pequeño tomo ritmo, "Ahí estabas" grito una joven a lo lejos, paso el circulo de gente y tomo al pequeño de su oreja

"Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, no hables con extraños"

"Pero el no es extraño, se llama Kyle me esta enseñando a jugar hacky"

"No me interesa nos vamos ya Eric"

"Eric, ese es tu nombre" pregunto Kyle, la joven lo fulmino con la mirada "Si y no te acerques mas a mi hermano"

"¿Te conozco?" pregunto Kyle "Yo no me junto con vándalos como tu" le respondió ella

Los dos se fueron pero antes de que estuvieran lejos "Oye Eric atrápala" grito mientras pateaba la pelota y se la lanzaba al niño, que rápidamente la atajo "Gracias Kyle nos vemos" Su hermana solo volteo los ojos y lo jalo mas fuerte por el brazo "Por que eres así Becky, el era simpático"

Luego de eso Kyle siguió caminando por la ciudad, cuando vio como un ladrón le robaba a una anciana su bolso "Oye ven aca" le grito, pero el ladrón comenzó a correr mas rápido, pero era tan tonto que termino en un callejón sin salida, en donde Kyle lo acorralo "Dame el bolso, no quiero pelear" pero el ladrón hizo caso omiso y trato de golpearlo, Kyle evadió cada uno de sus movimientos con mucha facilidad, hasta que un cuchillo se acerco a su garganta "Un solo movimiento y te corto la yugular niño bonito"

"Hiyaaa!!" se oyó desde arriba era un joven contemporáneo con Kyle, golpeo al ladrón e hizo que se cayera al suelo "Vamos corre" le dijo, cuando empezaron a correr, el ladrón dio le lanzo el cuchillo a la espalda del joven, pero Kyle lo vio antes de que sucediera "Cuidado" dijo al empujarlo, sin embargo el cuchillo levemente rozo su rostro, pero el joven hizo un campo de fuerza para detenerlo, la energía del mismo rompió los lentes de Kyle, revelando su ojo. Ambos notaron algo familiar, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron corriendo, cuando llegaron a un lugar seguro el desconocido hablo

"Kyle. ¿Eres tu?" dijo

"Quien eres como me conoces" le pregunto, el joven sacó un par de identificaciones de los guardias de plata de de su camiseta "Soy yo tonto… Sky" 

"SKY!! AMIGO" grito Kyle mientras lo abrazaba fraternalmente "¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años amigo?" 

Kyle guardo silencio "Esta bien no me tienes que decir nada todavía" "Eres uno de los protectores ¿verdad?" Kyle asintió sonriente "Si un joven de ropas grises como nos dicen, ahora ven Kat testara feliz de verte"

Cuando Kyle oyó el nombre de Kat sintió como todos sus recuerdos pasaban ante sus ojos, el siempre sintió un aprecio muy especial hacia Kat, adoraba pasar tiempo con ella y ahora que lo recuerda todo bien a el le gustaba Kat eso lo hizo reír por dentro. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a los cuarteles SPD, Kyle pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía, la famosa sede de SPD ahora estaba en ruinas, parecía un pueblo fantasma, "Entremos rápido, no nos pueden ver" dijo Sky. Los dos entraron rápidamente, cuando Sky introdujo los códigos, ambos jóvenes entraron a los cuarteles. En la parte de adentros había luz, sin embrago casi nada de actividad, en eso paso Bridge con un enorme plato lleno de tostadas "Tostadas Sky, están deliciosas" dijo el ranger verde mientras hacia su gesto distintivo con los dedos "No gracias" contesto

"Y tu quieres, persona nueva, Sky sabes muy bien que no puedes dejar extraños aquí, aunque si esta dentro contigo es que Kat y Doggie, lo conocen… o no puede ser que solo tu lo conoces, y se lo vas a presentar a Kat, o…" muy seriamente contesto Sky "Ya entendí Bridge, y no es un extraño, es mi mejor amigo Kyle"

"Hola mucho gusto soy Kyle" dijo Kyle Bridge le alcanzo una tostada "Bridge. ¿Tostadas? Están deliciosas" 

"Si gracias, tengo mucha hambre" Bridge siguió comiendo "De nada nos vemos" y siguió caminando

Kyle y Sky llegaron a las puertas del laboratorio de Kat "Espera aquí" le dijo Sky mientras entraba a hablar con la doctora, una vez dentro Kat lo saludo sin quitar un momento la vista de su computador "Kat, umm hay alguien afuera que quiere verte" la felina levanto la mirada "Sabes muy bien que no puede entrar nadie aquí sin mi consentimiento" Sky asintió "Es importante, créeme de no ser así lo habría dejado en la calle" "Esta bien" dijo ella aun dudosa por la situación. Sky suspiro aliviado "Pasa" dijo

Cuando Kyle entro al laboratorio se impresiono mucho Kat estaba igual que como la recordaba, en realidad estaba mas bella era como si lo años tuvieran miedo de acercársele a la joven felina, Kat era definitivamente como el vino, se ponía mejor con los años "Hola Kat ¿me recuerdas?" ella no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era el mismo rostro los mismo ojos y la misma sonrisa de hace siete años, ella se levanto, cubrió el rostro de Kyle con sus manos, y lo abrazo "Por fin encontraste el camino de regreso casa" le susurro a su oído, Kyle pudo sentir como los colores se iban a su rostro por el leve roce de la voz de Kat con sus oídos, "Sky búscale a Kyle un uniforme" dijo ella mientras se secaba unas cuantas lagrimas

Luego de que Sky saliera del laboratorio, Kat se torno mas seria 

"¿Donde habías estado?" le pregunto, el bajo su cabeza "Puedes confiar en mi Kyle"

"No puedo decirte, lo prometí" dijo con tristeza Los ojos de Kat lo miraron de forma tierna "Esta bien, al menos puedo ver que te cuidaron bien" 

"Si lo hicieron" ella sonrió "Luego de que Sky venga te haremos las pruebas físicas, porque imagino que querrás ser un cadete o me equivoco"

Eso ojos hipnotizaban a Kyle, gracias a Dios que llevaba los lentes que Sky le había prestado por que si no le encanto se hubiera perdido "Si Kat si quiero" dijo levemente sonrojado

"Bien, Dios que tonta soy debo llamar a tu madre" Kyle a oír esa frase tomo la mano de Kat cuando alcanzo el comunicador "No por favor te ruego, no la llames aun no me siento listo para verla"

Kat lo miro confundida pero asintió "Esta bien tranquilo" le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos "Por cierto me gusta tu cabello, pero si te los cortaras te verías aun mas lindo" "Crees que soy lindo" pregunto sorprendido. Ella sonrió y le planto un beso en la mejilla "siempre lo has sido"

"Tenia que ver si era cierto" grito Anubis aka Doggie Cruger que entro alterado al laboratorio "Hola comandante" dijo Kyle. Doggie levanto la mirada y lo analizo "Eres muy parecido a tu padre" "Ahora ven para hacerte las pruebas"

En las pruebas a Kyle le toco pelear contra Jack el ranger rojo, y para la sorpresa de todos, Jack perdió el combate muy fácilmente "Crees que si el se hubiera quedado seria el ranger rojo" le pregunto Doggie a Kat ella medito un minuto "No lo se, pero no pensemos mas en eso". Los dos jóvenes salieron y estrecharon sus manos "Buen combate, espero que me enseñes unos trucos" dijo Jack jadeando, Kyle sonrió "Seguro que si"

Kat y Doggie se le acercaron a Kyle "Bien hijo oficialmente puedes ser un cadete, si así lo deseas" 

Kyle sonrió "Si quiero, seria un honor" Kat se le acerco y le dio algo que hizo que de sus ojos brotaran unas cuantas lagrimas "Úsalo sabiamente, el dispositivo Quantum queda en tus manos" 


	19. Reunidos otra vez

¡¡Hola a todos

¡¡Hola a todos!! Espero que tengan unas felices pascuas 

NA: Voy a desarrollar en lo que queda de historia, una relación entre Kat y Kyle, así que de antemano les pido disculpas a los fans de Doggie /Kat pero espero que mi fic les siga gustando. BTW cuando Kyle desapareció estaba apunto de cumplir los 11 años, por ende para ese momento estaba en los 18 cerca de los 19 

Capitulo XIX (guao que rápido xD)

Los rangers del escuadrón B habían sido reunidos en los comandos centrales, "Cadetes, tengo un anuncio importante que hacer" dijo Cruger 

"¿Es sobre el joven que ingreso hoy?" pregunto ansiosa Syd

"Efectivamente Sydney"

"¿Se unirá a nuestro equipo?" pregunto Bridge

"Así es, pasa Kyle" una vez que él estaba dentro se paro al lado del perro azul 

"Escuadrón B, el es el nuevo miembro de su equipo Kyle Meyers"

"Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien" dijo con cortesía

"Y que color va a ser comandante" pregunto Z

"Bien, Kyle porque no se lo muestras tu mismo" el joven asintió "SPD EMERGENCIA" grito, luego de eso se vio al Quantum Ranger en todo su apogeo

"¡QUE!, el será un ranger rojo, se supone que solo hay uno por equipo" grito alterado Jack, Sky al ver eso solo soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción, por fin se había hecho justicia 

"Eso no es cierto Jack, en el equipo de los padres de Sky, y Kyle, hubo dos rangers rojos, uno fue el padre de Sky como ya saben, y el otro fue el padre de Kyle" Jack no dijo nada solo puso la típica cara de niño regañado

"PODER FUERA" "Escucha Jack, no pretendo quitarte tu liderazgo con esto, solo quiero ayudar a los otros, además mi papa me dijo una vez que el color no hace al ranger"

"Un argumento muy sabio Kyle, bien ahora que se terminaron las presentaciones podremos proseguir, tu y Bridge compartirán una habitación, por su parte Jack y Sky serán compañeros ahora"

"Señor, si señor" dijeron los seis al unísono

"Los dejare solos para que se conozcan mejor" luego de eso Cruger salio de la habitación

"Bien Kyle, cuéntanos algo de ti" dijo Z

"Umm bueno, me gusta mucho las maquinas voladoras, en especial los deslizadores"

"Entonces me puedes ayudar a hacer uno" dijo Bridge emocionado

"Claro, es mas haremos dos"

Los seis cadetes se dirigieron a la sala de recreación en donde continuaron bombardeando a Kyle de preguntas,

"Y específicamente cual es tu poder" pregunto Jack

"Mi poder es ver las cosas antes que sucedan con mi ojo derecho, por eso es que debo usa lentes especiales, aunque también puedo ver las emociones a través de los ojos de las personas, creo que yo pongo en practica eso de que los ojos son la ventana del alma ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

"Yo soy psíquico" dijo Bridge con una tostada en la boca

"Yo creo copias de mi misma"

"Yo puedo convertir mis puños en cualquier material que toque"

"Yo atravieso cualquier material" dijo Jack con indiferencia 

Luego de un rato los seis congeniaron bastante bien, a excepción de Jack que sentía muchos celos de Kyle, a él le pareció muy gracioso eso, porque recordó las historias que Wes le contaba cuando su papa comenzó a ser el Quantum Ranger. Esa noche Kyle y Bridge estaban en la habitación, sin embargo Kyle no podía dormir y se movía mucho, pero como Bridge tenia el sueño muy pesado para el eso era muy indiferente, entonces Kyle salio a probar el planeador que el y Bridge habían construido durante el resto de la tarde

Cerca de ese lugar Kat estaba trabajando en su habitación pero se distrajo cuando sus sensibles oídos captaron el caminar de unas botas en los pasillos, al salir vio a Kyle subiendo a la azotea, decidió seguirlo para ver que iba a hacer. Arriba él estaba muy ocupado volando con el planeador, por eso nunca pudo ver a Kat muy cerca de él observándolo. Kyle ascendió ascendió y ascendió hasta que la presión de la altura le afecto levemente, fue ahí cuando cerro las velas del planeador y se dejo caer bajo el cielo estrellado "Dios mió no pudo con la presión y se desmayo" dijo Kat que corría desesperada para tratar de atajarlo, pero a los pocos segundos puedo ver que estaba equivocada, al ver a Kyle dando giros y piruetas en el aire como un experto, justamente cuando estaba cayendo él la vio, y prendió el planeador para aterrizar

"Kat ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Escuche tus pasos en el pasillo y te seguí, eres increíblemente bueno el planeador"

"No es para tanto"

"Claro que si yo jamás seria capaz de hacer algo así"

"¿Lo haz intentado?" 

"No para nada, soy buena construyendo cosas, no probándolas para eso tengo a Boom"

El no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada con ese comentario "Eso es un buen punto, pero si yo te ofrezco un paseo a mi lado ¿vendrías?"

Kat lo miro dudosa "¿Qué podríamos hacer?"

"Podríamos ver los alrededores, despejar nuestras mentes de este peligroso lugar así sea solo por un instante"

Kat tenia que admitir que el tenia un punto a su favor "No lo se ¿Qué tan segura es esa cosa?"

"Bueno viste que a mi no me sucedió nada, vamos Kat confía en mi"

Los ojos de Kat brillaron por el resplandor de la luna, le extendió su mano a Kyle "Confió en ti"

Kyle sonrió ampliamente y tomo a Kat "Bien acomódate atrás de mi, y sujétate con fuerza" ella hizo caso excepto que se sujetó delicadamente de los hombros de él, "¿Lista?" ella asintió. Kyle coloco su pie en el pedal, las velas se desplegaron, el motor se disparo y el planeador salio volando hacia las afueras de la ciudad a toda velocidad. El pánico abordo a Kat, haciendo que se sujetará fuertemente del torso del Kyle, él solo puedo reírse por eso

El planeador viajaba delicadamente entre las nubes y las estrellas de esa hermosa noche, Kat estaba maravillada con esa vista tenia años que apreciaba el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor, en pocos segundos pasaron por unas colinas verdes "Podemos bajarnos aquí" pregunto. Kyle se asusto "¿Por que te sientes mal?" "No es que quiero contemplar esta vista antes de estar entre las murallas de SPD otra vez" al oír eso Kyle descendió rápidamente y los dos se acomodaron en el pasto

"Todo esto es maravilloso" 

"Lo es sin duda" contesto él mientras se acostaba 

"Es una lastima que la eagle zord se lo perdiera"

"Nahh a ella no le gusta volar de noche" luego de procesar la pregunta y la respuesta Kyle se golpeo en la frente "¿Como lo supiste?"

"Simple, me trajiste a las colinas del Animarium, ¿creías que el miedo me tenia tan distraída? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Quería hacerlo en serio, pero prometí no decirle nada a nadie" dijo mientras se sentaba de nuevo "además que te iba a decir que me crecí cerca de zords animales, me hubieras creído loco"

Kat se acerco mas a Kyle y levanto uno de sus mechones con un dedo "¿Te olvidas con quien estas hablando?, yo amo pasar tiempo con los zords, jamás hubiera creído que estabas loco" luego de decir eso poso su cabeza en el hombro de él. Kyle suspiro aliviado y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre la de ella

En el viaje de regreso Kat iba completamente unida a Kyle, ella no podía entender porque pero ese joven que apenas estaba por cumplir los 19 años, la hacia sentir como nunca nadie lo había hecho, el era dulce, amable y la manera como se sonrojaba cada vez que ella se acercaba un poco a él le parecía adorable. Por su parte Kyle se sentía en otro mundo, cada roce que tenia su piel con la de Kat, era como si tocara la mas fina seda, para el sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas que lo dejaban completamente ciego definitivamente no quería que ese fuera su único paseo juntos. El viaje de regreso fue a la velocidad de la luz, en cosa de nada ya estaban en la azotea otra vez, Kyle acompaño a Kat hasta la puerta de su habitación "Bunas noches Kat, gracias por pasar este rato conmigo" ella no puedo prevenir lo que hizo después de eso "Gracias a ti" y sin pensar en ningún momento le dio a Kyle un beso muy corto y tierno en los labios. Él se sonrojo hasta las orejas por eso, Kat soltó una risa muy picara y cruzo la puerta

Kyle volvió a su habitación en donde se encontró con un dormido Bridge, el procedió a hacer lo mismo, pero no sin antes pasar sus dedos delicadamente sobre sus labios

A la mañana siguiente los seis rangers fueron llamados de emergencia a la sala de comandos "Rangers un monstruo tiene de rehenes a unas personas en banco, pero lo mas grave es que hay una bomba vayan ahora"

"Señor, si señor" 

"Kyle quédate un momento" "Escucha hijo, tu madre esta ahí, y la bomba esta amarrada a ella"

Kyle no coordino nada después de ahí, solo corrió y corrió hasta que llego al banco, ahí espero a que Jack diera la orden "Listos"

"Listos, SPD EMERGENCIA"

Cuando Taylor vio a los rangers entrar sabia que todo se solucionaría "Rangers si se acercan un paso mas y explota la bomba y todos nosotros con ella"

"Quantum Defender" dijo Kyle mientras le disparaba al monstruo, para luego hacer el gesto distintivo de su padre que era darle a la muñeca con el arma, al ver eso Taylor sintió como la sangre se le volvía fría "¡¡Eric!! Sácame de aquí" grito desesperada

"CALLATE YA" dijo el monstruo mientras la abofeteaba. El simple hecho de que posaran una mano en el rostro de Taylor hizo que la rabia de Kyle desbordara por cada una de sus venas, corrió hacia el monstruo y lo acorralo contra una pared, apuntando el Quantum Defender en su garganta "No le vuelas a tocar ni un cabello maldito desgraciado" 

"Esa voz, no puedes ser tu" en eso el monstruo se transformo en una figura humana "¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo el Dr. Mardock" y luego de decir eso desapareció. Kyle no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, ese nombre ese rostro, hicieron que los más horribles recuerdos llegaran a su mente de nuevo, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar debía liberar a su madre de la bomba, corrió hacia ella y le saco el cinturón-bomba, se lo paso a Sky que junto a los otros lo destruyeron. Las demás personas salieron del banco rápidamente dejando a madre e hijo solos, Taylor no sabia que hacer, estaba consciente de que el que estaba en frente de ella no era _él_, pero no perdía nada con preguntar "¿Eric?" Dijo, Kyle sonrió dentro del casco "Poder fuera" "No mama soy yo" ella comenzó a llorar, al ver el hermoso rostro de su hijo después de tantos años. El la abrazo con toda su fuerza y lloro junto a ella, pero al mismo tiempo la consolaba "Shhh cálmate mama, ya volví y jamás me iré de tu lado, lo prometo" 


	20. Sueños

Capitulo XX

Capitulo XX

_Una montaña, una avalancha, seguido de una caída, finalizando en muerte. Una familia y una infancia destruida, las lágrimas y el llanto inconsolable de su madre, pero el ruido más ensordecedor de todos; el cuerpo de Eric haciendo contacto con el suelo_

Kyle abrió los ojos violentamente y se hallo en su cama en la academia "No otra vez" dijo para si mismo, cuando se dirigía al baño, el agua fría en su rostro parecía calmar cualquier temor momentáneo, sin embargo los recuerdos seguían en el mismo lugar de siempre opacando todo momento alegre de su joven vida, y acostándose otra vez Kyle intento dormir un poco mas

Taylor por su parte también estaba recluida en sus sueños, pero a diferencia de los de su hijo los de ella eran placenteros porque estaba con Eric. Los dos estaban sentados en un hermoso pasto verde y el la llenaba de besos cariñosamente, para ellos un momento irreal como ese, se sentía completamente verdadero "Eric hoy por fin lo vi otra vez" dijo ella mientras se hundía en su pecho

"¿Cómo esta?" "¿Ha cambiado?"

"Bueno aun no hemos hablado mucho, pero esta mas alto y… ay Eric se parece tanto a ti"

"De verdad" contesto mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos

"Sí tiene unos gestos que son típicos en ti, pero hay algo que me tiene sorprendida" se acomodo mas cerca de el "Cuando converse con el hoy, pude darme cuenta de algo en sus ojos, algo que note que tenias tu la noche que estuvimos en el Animarium"

¡¿Amor?! Dijo sorprendido ¡¿Esta enamorado?!

"Bueno enamorado no estoy segura, pero si lo tienen flechadísimo"

"Quisiera poder aconsejarlo" dijo con tristeza poniéndose de pie, ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos y lo beso dulcemente "Conociéndote como te conozco, le dirías que infraccionara a esa muchacha por exceso de velocidad" el sonriendo ampliamente dijo "Tal vez tengas razón, pero ahora a la única a la que quiero infraccionar es a ti" unió sus labios a los de ella quien le respondió acariciando su cuello, los dos cayeron al suelo Taylor encima de él en ningún momento sin dejar de mirarse, era casi como si tuvieran miedo de que por el simple hecho de que sus ojos no se encontraran el momento terminaría "Llévame contigo" susurro ella

"No puedo y lo sabes, aun no es tu momento" Taylor lo sabia, no era la primera vez que imploraba eso, pero cada respuesta era mas dolorosa que la anterior, olvidándose por un minuto del hermoso sueño comenzó a llorar, el no podía soportar verla así la abrazo ignorando todos los golpes que vinieron después, que no duraron mucho porque ella se derritió en sus brazos

"Perdóname Tay"

"No Eric yo lo siento, arruine el momento"

"No lo hiciste solo expresaste lo que sentías"

"Te amo Eric, ya no puedo vivir sin ti"

"También te amo Taylor" tomo sus manos entre las de ella "Jamás has tenido que vivir sin mi, Tay amor mió tu y yo somos uno recuérdalo por siempre"

El sol entro por una de las ventanas de la habitación, iluminándole el rostro a Taylor… haciendo que fuera visible una sonrisa que estaba comenzando a nacer

(SPD)

Un nervioso Kyle se dirigía al laboratorio de Kat, necesitaba saber la razón oculta de de ese beso que ella le había dado. En el camino Boom tropezó con el tirándolos a ambos al suelo, Kyle se levanto primero para ayudarlo

"Oye Boom ¿Dónde es el incendio?"

"En- en- en la sala de comandos" "Debo arreglarlo ya sabes que Kat odia que dañe sus cosas" Kyle asintió "¿Qué hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo? debo huir por mi vida nos vemos "

"No te interrumpo"

Boom continuo con su camino y Kyle con el suyo, a medida que se iba acercando a las puertas del laboratorio podía sentir como sus latidos aumentaban con cada paso que daba, pero nunca se detuvo aunque mas de una vez quiso hacerlo "Bien Kyle solo pregúntale, siempre calmado y relajado" dijo cuado se halló en la puerta la atravesó con pasos firmes, se sentó y espero a que ella le diera toda su atención

Kat pudo distinguir el caminar de Kyle de cualquier otro, por ende ella sabia desde hace un par de minutos que él se dirigía hacia ella, y estaba muy consciente de la razón. Viéndolo sentado en frente de ella pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, esa loción que usaba penetraba en su sensible nariz, pero se controlo y muy calmadamente dejo de tipear para mirarlo fijamente

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo el con seriedad

"Claro"

"Bueno quiero hablarte de lo que paso el otro día de cuando emm… ummm de cuando emmm" ella lo interrumpió "Cuando te bese" dijo posando su mirada en su rostro, muy sonrojado el asintió

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" hizo una pausa y pensó "¿Por lastima?"

Ella no entendía claramente la pregunta "¿Lastima?" repitió, Kyle se puso de pie para salir "Ya veo gracias por decírmelo" tomándole la mano lo detuvo "No te bese por lastima

"Que bueno" dijo el aliviado _"Pero ¿Por qué estoy aliviado?"_ pensó

"¿Por qué te tendría lastima?"

"No lo se por todas las cosas que me han pasado" hizo una pausa "Entonces ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Te gusto Kat?"

"Bueno Kyle si me gustas, tienes una personalidad y un carácter muy especial, si lo hablamos así me gustas como amigo… o quizás como algo mas"

"¿Algo mas?"

"Si pero no estoy segura" "¿Yo te gusto?"

"Ehmmm no lo sé no me gustaría arruinar nuestra amistad"

"Viniste aquí para preguntarme si te gustaba, ya te dije que si" "Esta discusión no llegara a ningún lado si ponemos nuestra amistad por delante, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr"

"¿Y si Cruger se entera?" pregunto nervioso

"Descuida no va a querer quedarse sin un ranger, y mucho menos si su técnico"

"¿Quieres intentarlo?" le pregunto poniendo su manos sobre las de ella

Mirándolo dulcemente y guiñándole un ojo le contesto "Quiero si tú quieres"

El asintió bajando su cabeza para que su rostro sonrojado no se viera "Bien que te parece si lo hablamos mas tarde, tengo que terminar este trabajo"

"De acuerdo, de igual forma tengo que hablar con el comandante" Se puso de pie para salir "Nos vemos mas tarde Kat" dijo mientras se iba, ella lo abrazo desde atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla "Hasta entonces"


	21. La batalla ha comenzado

Capitulo XXI

Capitulo XXI

"Cadetes la razón por la que los llame es la siguiente: Debemos capturar a Mardock" anuncio Cruger en la sala de comandos que se encontraba llena de humo, cortesía de Boom

"Pero señor no tenemos noción de su paradero" dijo Sky

"Hay algo que si sabemos" dijo Kyle "Esta buscándome, y yo a él"

"¿Qué se les ocurre chicos?" preguntó Syd

Los dos rangers se miraron "Carnada" dijeron al unísono

"No haremos eso es muy arriesgado, y conociéndolo lo estará esperando" dijo Jack

"Tienes razón" dijo Sky

"Entonces ¿que hacemos?" preguntó Kyle "¿Sólo esperar?"

"Ya sabe que estas aquí, no tardará mucho en aparecer otra vez" dijo Bridge

"Debes tener paciencia Kyle" dijo Z.

En ese instante la pantalla principal se encendió mostrando un mensaje de advertencia por parte de Mardock

"Rangers, sabia que este momento llegaría por fin mi joven amigo ha regresado, no puedo esperar para ver que tan fuerte es, aunque si es como su padre no he de esperar demasiado. Mañana mi señor Gruum me dará la orden de ataque, así que los veré en el centro de la ciudad al mediodía… y Kyle que esta vez no te gane el miedo"

"Bueno Kyle al parecer no tendrás que esperar mucho, ¿te pasa lo mismo con los regalos?" pregunto Bridge

"Basta Bridge no es el momento" dijo Sky

"Entonces mañana al mediodía, chicos quiero que sepan que pase lo que pase mañana, no se dejen llevar por sus emociones, pero lo más importante no olviden que somos un equipo" dijo Jack

"Bien cadetes estén preparados, la batalla ha comenzado" dijo Anubis

Mas tarde ese mismo día Kyle estaba en la sala de recreación hablado por teléfono con su madre, trataba de explicarle la misión que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente. Taylor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si lo que su hijo decía era cierto había una oportunidad de que él tuviera el mismo destino que su padre, y ella no resistiría la soledad otra vez "No irás" dijo firmemente

"Mamá debo pelear papá lo hubiera querido así"

"No vengas con ese discurso jovencito"

"Lo hago por ti mamá, para que tengamos un mejor futuro"

"Si quieres hacer algo por mi, no pelees"

"No puedo prometerte eso, es algo personal"

"¡¿Quieres terminar como tu padre?!" "¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!"

"Si eso significa hacer lo correcto, sí quiero"

"Basta Kyle, no puedes arriesgar tu vida así, tienes un futuro por delante"

"¡¿Qué futuro mamá?!" Hubo una pausa "Escucha no puedo seguir con este cargo de consciencia, necesito que estés orgullosa de mi"

"Ya no eres un niño, no te puedo obligar a hacer nada" "Ten cuidado Kyle"

"Lo tendré, lo prometo" hubo otra pausa "Te amo mama"

"Yo también te amo hijo…. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti"

"Eso es lo que mas quiero"

Luego de eso se finalizo la llamada Taylor estaba demasiado asustada, aunque había visto a Eric arriesgar su vida en cientos de misiones y ella también lo había hecho, con Kyle era completamente diferente ella jamás se perdonaría si perdía a su hijo en una batalla, si algo le pasaba ella de verdad terminaría con su vida, sin él y sin Eric ya nada tendría ningún sentido. Se sentó en su cama "Protégelo Eric, si algo le pasa te iré a visitar al otro mundo para molerte a golpes" dijo mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de rabia

Kyle por su parte estaba molesto no podía entender a su madre no podía entender nada de ese lugar tan nuevo y tan extraño para él. Estaba sentado en la azotea, específicamente en una de las cornisas mirando unas fotos que su madre le había dado algo que seria muy atemorizante para cualquiera pero no para él, desde que se hizo amigo de la eagle zord el temor a las alturas era algo desconocido "¿Quieres compañía?" dijo una voz detrás de el,

"Aunque no lo creas, ya sabia que estabas aquí quería ver cuanto tiempo te tardabas en hablar"

"Esta bien niño listo, pero no me respondiste"

"Kat sí quiero compañía" dijo en tono molesto

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Mi mamá no quiere que pelee mañana"

"Debes entenderla" dijo abrazándolo "Eres lo único que tiene"

"Lo sé, pero quiero pelear" tomo una de sus manos "Mamá dice que tengo un futuro por delante yo aun no lo veo, pero estoy dispuesto a pelear para encontrarlo"

"Eres muy listo" Kat se acerco mas a él para ver una de las fotos "Oye yo recuerdo esa foto"

Era una foto de Kyle con unos siete años, estaba con Kat que muy tiernamente le daba un beso en una de sus mejillas, el estaba todo sucio de lodo y pasto desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pero a Kat no le pareció importarle "Yo también"

"Kat, ¿en serio tienes 147 años?" ella se rió "Bueno en años humanos si, pero de vivir en mi planeta tendría 21"

"Ya veo" ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y lo miro "¿Te molesta eso?" el automáticamente negó con la cabeza. Kyle acercó su rostro al de ella y la beso, Kat por un momento se quedo perpleja pero rápidamente correspondió el beso, y con sus manos comenzó a jugar con la pequeña cola de caballo de Kyle, mientras que el tocaba con su mano derecha una de sus mejillas, luego de unos cuantos minutos tuvieron que separase para recuperar el aliento. Posando su frente sobre la de él Kat hablo mientras recuperaba el aire "Guao eso fue increíble" Lo que ella no sabia es tuvo un contacto directo con los ojos de Kyle que habían leído sus emociones cual libro abierto en cosa de un segundo, pudo sentir una mezcla de felicidad, miedo y algo de culpa además de su propias emociones muy asustado se separó bastante mareado

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó

"Si- si no es nada, estoy un poco sorprendido todavía" ella lo abrazó, e instintivamente hizo algo muy chistoso, Kat comenzó a ronronear muy sutilmente

"¿Kat?"

"Dime"

"¿Estas ronroneando?"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto "No lo había notado"

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Es que estoy feliz" dijo levemente sonrojada "¿Te parece extraño?"

"Para nada me parece algo muy tierno" dijo mientras la besaba en la mejilla. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que Z los había visto cuando subió a la azotea a probar el planeador de Bridge "¿Quién lo diría?" dijo mientas bajaba calladamente las escaleras

Esa noche los cinco rangers se reunieron en la sala de recreación a esperar a Kyle, cuando entró todos los miraron con sonrisas picaras en el rostro "Eso galán ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?" le dijo Sky golpeándole el hombro

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Vamos Kyle no tienes que ocultarnos nada" le dijo Syd

"¿Cómo lo supieron?"

"Creo que es por mi culpa" dijo Z "Veras los vi cuando subí un momento a la azotea"

"Dios que vergüenza" dijo él mientras tapaba su rostro

"¡¿Vergüenza?!" dijeron Bridge y Jack "Eres nuestro ídolo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Todos pasamos por nuestra etapa de: me gusta Kat, pero ninguno de nosotros llego a algo serio" dijo Sky

"Si todos estos, pusieron sus ojos sobre Kat al menos una vez" dijo Syd mientras los señalaba

"Pero a cada uno los rechazo" dijo Z

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!" dijo Bridge

"Nada sólo fui yo mismo"

"¿Y que tan serio es?" pregunto Syd

"No lo se, apenas estamos comenzando"

"Y que dice la tía Taylor"

"Aun no lo sabe"

Los cinco cadetes comenzaron a reír sabia muy bien que su madre no aceptaría esa relación, ninguna madre lo haría al menos no al comienzo "Nos alegramos mucho por los dos" dijo Z. Siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo muy de noche y solo quedaron Sky y Kyle

"Oye Sky ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Dime"

"¿Por que cambiaste tu apellido a Tate?" Sky suspiro

"Bueno luego de que papa murió mi abuelo tomo esa decisión porque a mamá y a mi los medios nos estaban persiguiendo" hizo una pausa "Fue ahí cunado nos mudamos a Londres por un tiempo, pero no lo soportamos y regresamos, pero a los ojos de la gente seguimos allá"

"Entiendo" Los dos permanecieron en silencio un rato mas "Me voy a dormir Kyle deberías hacer lo mismo mañana será un día agotador"

"Sí ahora voy"

Kyle quedo solo en la oscura sala en donde pudo percibir que había un piano en una esquina olvidado, asumió que ninguno de sus amigos sabía tocarlo, el sabia algo ya que antes de huir estaba en clases y cuando se lo contó a Merrick, no lo dudo dos veces y lo ayudo a mejorar su técnica. Se acerco levantó la tapa y toco algunas de las teclas "Bien al menos sigues afinado". Comenzó a tocar lentamente, una vez que tenía el ritmo continuo tocando con soltura lo que el no sabia era que Kat lo estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta, espero a que terminara para comenzar a aplaudir "Si que eres una cajita de sorpresas"

"Siempre te apareces en momentos como este" ella se acerco y se sentó junto a el "Toca Kyle eres muy bueno"

Acatándolo como una orden comenzó a tocar el piano al principio se equivocó un par de veces, pero una vez que se habituó a la presencia de Kat cerca de él lo demás fue fácil. Fascinada por la habilidad de Kyle, ella solo podía observar como sus dedos bailaban entre las teclas del piano. Luego de que termino ella le dio un beso en la mejilla "Gracias" "Descansa ahora, mañana te espera un día difícil"

(Día siguiente al mediodía)

"Bien chicos no se separen no sabemos de lo que es capaz" dijo Jack

"Bienvenidos Rangers" dijo Mardock apareciéndose frente a ellos

"Listos" dijo Jack

"Listos, SPD Emergencia" Pero en cuanto los jóvenes mutaron sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les invadía los cuerpos, Mardock los encerró a todos en una especie de contenedores de cristal "Esto es entre el niño Meyers y yo"

"Me parece bien" dijo Kyle

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, pero en el momento que Kyle estuvo de espaldas a Mardock, el poso su manos sobre estas traspasándole una descarga eléctrica haciéndolo volar por los aires. El impacto fue tan grande que perdió su forma ranger y quedo tendido en el suelo "Eres débil, igual que tu padre" dijo mientras pisaba su mano derecha, destrozando el dispositivo quantum

"Tal vez yo sea débil, pero mi papa no lo era" grito lleno de rabia, Mardock le pateo en el estomago "Es igual, ya está muerto y bien enterrado" se acerco mas para susurrarle algo "Por tu culpa"

Kyle se levanto lleno de ira y lo acorralo contra una pared con el brazo aplastando su garganta "NO ES CIERTO". Eso era lo que él quería, hacerlo sentirse confundido y culpable, lo pateo en el estomago nuevamente y golpeo su cara, los lentes de Kyle cayeron al suelo, Mardock los pisó, entonces se acerco y con su mano derecha lo alzo por el cuello, ahorcándolo levemente. Saco una navaja de su bolsillo y le rasguñó su ojo derecho haciéndolo gritar de dolor y agonía

"¡Kyle!" gritaron los demás desesperados. Mardock lo soltó y Kyle cayo al suelo agonizando dándole una ultima patada dijo "¿Dónde esta tu papa ahora?" lo apuntó en el pecho con un láser. En ese instante el llanto de un águila se oyó por los cielos, y ataco a Mardock para luego alzar a Kyle con sus garras "Gracias amiga" dijo el

"Te salvaste esta vez, pero en la próxima la mascota de tu madre no podrá salvarte" dijo desapareciendo


	22. Omega

Kyle despertó en una de las camas de la enfermería de SPD, podía sentir un punzante dolor en su ojo derecho no recordaba mucho de lo que paso luego de que la eagle zord lo había salvado, ya que, todo se había tornado negro. Observó que su muñeca derecha estaba vendada, y el dispositivo quantum ya no estaba una enorme decepción lo invadió, era lo único que quedaba de su padre y él no había sido capaz de cuidarlo "Que gran ranger resulte ser" pensó, cerro sus ojos para dormir un poco mas, pero sus compañeros y el Dr. Félix entraron a la habitación

"¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto el Doctor

"Horrible, mi ojo me esta matando"

"Nos diste un buen susto allá afuera" dijo Jack

"Tu ojo estará bien, es normal que lo sientas así, deberás dejar de usar lentes por unos días"

"Esta bien"

"Oye Kyle tu dispositivo esta…" dijo Bridge, pero el lo interrumpió "Destruido lo sé" dijo cerrando los ojos

"No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa" dijo Z

"Gracias chicos"

"De nada te dejaremos para que descanses" dijo Sky

Una vez afuera Bridge hizo una pregunta "¿Quién llamara a su madre?"Los otros tres salieron corriendo al oír eso dejando a Bridge con Jack

"¿Quieres hacerlo tu Bridge?"

"No gracias, tu eres el líder es tu responsabilidad"

"Demonios"

Kyle continuo durmiendo el resto del día, prefería tener los ojos cerrados la mayoría del tiempo porque la luz lo hacia sentir terrible, además solo durmiendo podía olvidarse por un rato de la gran decepción que le había causado a los otros. Luego de varias horas despertó sintiendo unas caricias en su frente y cabellos, abrió los ojos con cautela por miedo a las luces, pero éstas estaban apagadas dejándolo ver a Kat que estaba sentada a su lado "Hola" le susurro ella

"Hey" contesto con una leve sonrisa

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo crees?"

"No todas las batallas son buenas"

"No es eso, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte"

"Kyle tu eres muy fuerte"

"Oye voy a cerrar los ojos mientras hablamos"

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero ver tus emociones si tu consentimiento"

"Esta bien"

"Dios qué horrible me siento"

Kat beso su frente "Trata de calmarte, no hiciste nada malo"

"Fallé"

"No es cierto"

"¡Sí lo es!" dijo alterado "No pude cuidar el dispositivo de mi papá"

"No debes culparte de nada"

"No me entiendes, no sabes lo que es tener esta culpa"

"Lo entendería si me lo dijeras"

"No puedo, es mi carga"

"¡Deja de sentir pena por ti mismo!" gritó "Eres un joven maravilloso, pero no te das cuenta de eso"

"¡Tú jamás entenderás lo que es estar solo en un lugar desconocido!"

Kat se sintió herida por la frase, ella conocía ese sentimiento se puso de pie miro a Kyle con tristeza "Créeme lo entiendo mejor que nadie" y se fue

"¡Kat espera!" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, pero el agotamiento hizo que cayera nuevamente en la cama, cuando Kyle miro a la derecha pudo ver fuera del edificio a la eagle zord rodeando los cielos "Siempre me estas cuidando" dijo antes de volver a dormirse. Mas tarde sintió unas caricias en su frente de nuevo, pero estas eran diferentes "Mamá" dijo. Taylor estaba sorprendida sus sentidos eran sin duda más sensibles que los de Eric

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Tus manos, reconozco tu tacto es único"

Ella sonrió y le beso la frente "Me asustaste, creí que te perdería"

"No todavía, se necesita más que una navaja de bolsillo para asustarme"

"Quiero que sepas, que tienes todo mi apoyo en esto hijo, yo en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo"

"Lo sé pero como típica madre, negaras durante toda tu vida que tuviste un estilo de vida peligroso" ella rió "Así es, cuando tu seas padre serás igual"

"Al llegar ahí lo veremos" "Mamá lo siento mucho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo no cuide el controlador Quantum de papá, y fue destruido"

"No importa era solo un aparato, tu vida es mucho mas valiosa para mi que eso"

"¿Aun cuando era una de las posesiones mas preciadas de él?"

"Kyle cuando tu naciste todas las cosas de tu padre pasaron a ser de segundo plano, tu y yo siempre fuimos sus prioridades"

Los dos continuaron hablando por un buen rato recordando los buenos tiempos cuando Kat entro, se veía algo triste pero era prácticamente imperceptible "Disculpen la interrupción, pero necesito una muestra de sangre de Kyle, para su nuevo dispositivo". Los dos asintieron, y Kat insertó la aguja en el brazo derecho de Kyle, el no sintió nada de dolor, sin embargo cerro su ojo derecho para poder ver a Kat fijamente, ella le correspondió la mirada tristemente. Taylor como buena mujer que es reconoció esas miradas de los dos, eran las mismas que ella y Eric se intercambiaban cada vez que peleaban "Listo, puedes seguir descansando" dijo mientras se iba, él cerro sus ojos nuevamente y se quedo dormido, Taylor aprovecho para salir y detener a Kat en el pasillo

"Kat espera un momento" ella se detuvo "Dime Taylor ¿sucede algo?"

"Tu y Kyle están juntos o me equivoco"

Kat se sonrojó "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Hace un par de días hable con el y me percate de que tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos que su padre tenía cuando estaba conmigo"

"También porque justo ahora hicieron un intercambio de miradas que para mi fue muy evidente" "Discutieron ¿verdad?"

"Sí" Taylor sonrió "Niño testarudo igual que su padre"

"Jajajajaja sólo un poco nada mas"

"Bien Kat espero que no desistas de estar con él, aunque puede ser insensible a veces cuando de verdad ama a alguien es capaz de entregar su vida, igual que su padre"

"Kyle es muy especial para mi no dejaré que esta entupida pelea arruine lo que tenemos" sonrió picaramente "Pero eso no significa que yo le voy a hablar primero"

"Así es hazlo sufrir" dijo Taylor

Después de dos días Kyle había sido dado de alta se sentía como antes, excepto que bueno ya saben Kat no le hablaba ni le dirigía la mirada, cada vez que se dirigía al laboratorio Boom le decía que estaba muy ocupada y que no quería ver a nadie.

Una tarde Kyle se sentía extraño era como si tuviera un vacío. Entonces como la ciudad estaba bastante tranquila lo que era según Cruger "La calma antes de la tormenta" decidió dar un paseo en su planeador hacia las afueras, solo que sin darse cuenta había terminado en el cementerio, caminó hasta que llego a unos pilares negros en donde había una placa de acero que decía

**DESCANSA EN PAZ: ERIC MEYERS **

_**Amado esposo, Adorado padre, Ranger eterno**_

Al lado de esa había una que decía:

**DESCANSA EN PAZ: WESLEY COLLINS **

_**Gracias a ti… pudimos vivir**_

Suspiró amargamente y se sentó en frente de la lápida de su padre

"Hola papa, ¿Cómo estas?". Ese fue el corcho que destapo las emociones a flor de piel de Kyle, en cosa de nada comenzó a hablar abiertamente con la lápida, sus estados de ánimo cambiaban rapidísimo solo en cinco minutos pasaba de llorar a estar feliz, para luego volver a llorar. En uno de sus estados se paro y comenzó a patear la tierra del suelo mientras gritaba, después se lanzo al suelo y comenzó a golpear el pasto con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba inconsolablemente "¡¿Por qué papa?!" gritaba desesperado, y siguió así hasta que la gente lo comenzó a mirar de forma extraña "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nunca han visto a alguien hablar con su padre muerto?!" les gritó

"Debimos haber tenido esta conversación antes" dijo

"Ya no sé que hacer, por favor dame una señal" Eric que estaba impresionado al ver a su hijo sufrir de esa manera, le mando una brisa junto con una frase suya. Kyle la sintió moviendo sus cabellos para el fue como si nada pero en eso oyó a su padre diciéndole "Busca dentro de ti, estoy seguro de que ahí hallaras la repuesta"

"¿Papá?" pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no hubo respuesta

"Que busque dentro de mi" cerró los ojos y comenzó a ver a las personas que mas quería, hasta que se detuvo en la última imagen "¡Kat1" dijo abriendo los ojos "Debo hacerlo por ella y por los otros, mi familia mis amigos, también por ti papá donde sea que estés". Salio corriendo se monto en su planeador para dirigirse a la cuidad

Cuando volvió, se acerco de prisa al laboratorio, pero Boom le cerro las puertas en las narices "¡Kat déjame entrar1" gritó golpeando la puerta, se puso de rodillas "Por favor". Las puertas nunca se abrieron, cansado de esperar se retiro a su habitación, pero en las ventanas vio a la eagle zord, subió a la azotea y ahí estaba esperándolo "¿Un ultimo paseo? Por los viejos tiempos", el ave le respondió aleteando "Échate hacia atrás" cuando la eagle zord lo hizo el corrió y se lanzo de la cornisa, cuando comenzó a caer tomo con su mano derecha una de las garras. Los dos volaron por el resto del día, luego de que el sol se puso la eagle zord dejo a Kyle de regreso en la azotea, cuando sus ojos se posaron en el edificio se llevo una gran sorpresa, Kat lo estaba esperando, tenia los ojos hinchados, y la nariz un poco roja "Estaba llorando". Bajándose lo más rápido que pudo se acerco a ella,

"Hola" le dijo

No hubo respuesta "Lamento lo que te dije el otro día, tenias razón debo dejar de sentir pena de mi mismo, y comenzar a vivir el presente no el pasado"

Kat levanto la mirada "No es eso lo que me molestó" se puso de pie alterada "¡¿Cómo pudiste creer que no entendía tu sentimiento de soledad?!" hubo una pausa "¡¿Olvidas que soy una de las pocas sobrevivientes de mi planeta?!"

"Lo olvide es que estaba molesto conmigo mismo "

Ella seco sus lagrimas con rabia "Vete por favor, anda a volar con tu planeador, o a hacer cualquier otra cosa"

Kyle se alejo de ella, y se puso de espaldas a la cornisa "Te llame insensible, cuando en realidad yo lo fui contigo espero que me perdones porque eres muy importante para mi, Katherine" se dio la vuelta y salto

"¡Kyle!" grito desesperada entonces se vio su cabeza apareciendo sobre el borde de l cornisa "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo lo haces?" entonces la eagle zord se alzo por completo con Kyle sobre su lomo "Es la eagle zord me vino a visitar"

Kat le palmeo la cabeza "Es encantadora"

Kyle se bajo quedando a pocos centímetros de ella "Lo sien…" ella lo silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios "Shh ya entendí ahora dame un beso". Kyle la beso con mucha pasión, saboreando sus labios y deleitándose con la textura de su piel "¿Confías en mí?" le pregunto ella "Con mi vida" ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se hundo en sus hombros

A la mañana siguiente Kyle fue llamado a la sala de comandos

"Cadete Meyers, aquí tiene su nuevo dispositivo" dijo Cruger alcanzándole un morpher como el de Sky y los otros, excepto que era plateado

"Gracias señor"

"Y bien qué estas esperando, pruébalo"

"SPD Emergencia" en ese instante el cuerpo de Kyle se cubrió con un traje blanco "Ahora serás conocido como el Ranger Omega" anuncio Cruger


	23. Ayuda de viejos amigos Pt I

Capitulo XXII

Capitulo XXII

"Cadetes como bien saben la situación de peligro en nuestra ciudad ya ha llegado a un estado critico debemos culminar con esto ahora, por eso he llamado a unas personas que pueden ayudarlos"

"¿De que manera nos van a ayudar?" preguntó Sky

"Los preparan para la última batalla que puedo sentir que esta muy cerca" los seis rangers intercambiaron miradas escépticas "Bien como no hay mas preguntas, pasen amigos"

Por la puerta entraron Leo Corbett, Billy Cranston Andros, y Zhane cuando los rangers los vieron se quedaron pasmados no lo podían creer

"Vaya vaya mira a quienes tenemos aquí Andros, nada mas y nada menos que a los pequeños monstruos de Wes y Eric" dijo Zhane mientras analizaba a cada miembro del escuadrón

"De eso no hay duda, y han crecido bastante" contesto Andros

"Discúlpenme señores no quiero sonar descortés pero no los recuerdo, obviando el hecho de que fueron rangers" dijo Kyle

"No te culpo los dos eran unos bebes cuando los conocimos" dijo Leo

"¿Ustedes conocieron a nuestros padres?" preguntó Sky

"Leo y yo lo hicimos durante una misión en la luna, de la que estoy seguro que oyeron muchas historias" Kyle sonrió "Ya lo recuerdo la misión de serpenterra como olvidarla"

"Y yo lo hice cuando vinimos a la tierra a conocer al ahijado de Ashley" dijo Zhane

"¿Y usted?" preguntó Sky mirando a Billy

"Yo no los conocí personalmente, pero un viejo amigo mío si lo hizo, y cuando Cruger me contactó en Aquitar no lo dude dos veces al venir de regreso sobretodo si es para ayudar a la tierra"

"Un momento" dijo Bridge golpeándose la cabeza "Aquitar… usted es Billy Cranston el primer ranger azul"

Billy asintió "Y ellos son Leo Corbett, Andros y Zhane"

"Estamos ansiosos por ayudarlos" dijo Leo

"Bien ya tendrán tiempo suficiente para conocerse mejor, pero ahora que les parece si comenzamos el entrenamiento, si me siguen llegaremos al cuarto de simulaciones" dijo Cruger que iba saliendo de la habitación

Una vez allí Andros y Zhane se llevaron con ellos a las chicas para probar sus habilidades de pelea, y los demás se quedaron hablando con Leo y Billy

"Entonces ¿todos ustedes viven en el espacio?" pregunto Bridge

"Así es hemos ayudado a muchos planetas que han tenido conflictos" dijo Leo

"¿Y que ranger eras tu Leo?" pregunto Jack

"Yo era el ranger rojo mientras estábamos en Terra Ventura, pero cuando la guerra acabo devolví mis poderes, veras unos de los pocos rangers que conservaron sus poderes luego de que sus batallas acabaron fueron los padres de Kyle y Sky"

"¿Y no extrañan la tierra?" pregunto Kyle

"A veces, ya que dejamos muchas cosas aquí, pero ser un ranger tiene sus sacrificios" dijo Billy

Kyle y Sky bajaron sus miradas ante esa frase "Y asumo que tienen sus familias o me equivoco" pregunto Bridge

"Así es" dijo Leo, "de hecho nuestras esposas vinieron con nosotros, creo que están visitando a sus mamás chicos" dijo mirando a Kyle y a Sky

En eso salieron Andros y Zhane "Bien estamos listos para los chicos, pasen adelante" los cuatro acataron la orden. Mientras peleaban Billy se quedo analizando cada uno de los archivos de los cadetes, pero le parecía que Kyle tenia mas potencial que el que decía su archivo "Tendré que hablar con el" pensó

(Residencia Collins o debería decir Tate xD)

"Es increíble como han crecido los dos" dijo Ashey que miraba una foto de Sky y Kyle que había sido tomada recientemente

"¿Qué me dices tu de tus hijo Kael y Kayla?" preguntó Jen

"Muy bien los dos están en una academia en KO-35, todavía siento que fue ayer cuando los dos eran unos bebes"

"Si te entiendo" dijo Taylor con tristeza "Pero al menos ustedes vieron crecer a sus hijos"

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos hasta que Kendrix habló "Lo que importa es que esta aquí contigo, ahora si es verdad no lo viste en muchos años pero eso no significa que el dejará de ser tu hijo"

"Tienes razón Kendrix, lo que pasa es que cuando lo veo, aún siento que es el mismo niño pequeño que llegaba a la casa todo sucio" respondió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"Sabemos que todo esto ha sido muy duro para ti Tay, pero estoy segura de que vendrán buenos tiempos para todos" dijo Karone

"Si tienen razón, gracias muchachas"

"De nada sabes que cuentas con nosotras" dijo Ashley abrazándola

(SPD)

Kyle estaba caminando hasta su dormitorio cuando una voz lo detuvo "Oye Kyle espera" se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que era Billy "¿Te importaría si hablamos un rato?" él negó con la cabeza. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras en donde se sentaron

"Kyle ¿estas al tanto de las habilidades que posees?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Bien he estado analizando tus archivos y me he dado cuenta de que tal vez eres capaz de copiar habilidades con tu ojo derecho"

"¿Copiar?"

"Bueno sé que copiar puede sonar algo feo, digámoslo así: tu ojo es como una filmadora y dentro de él pueden quedar movimientos de peleas o habilidades genéticas registradas"

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?"

"Piensa en una habilidad de combate de alguno de tus compañeros, visualízate haciéndola" Kyle cerró los ojos y se imagino dando una patada en el aire con un giro tal y como Andros lo había hecho durante su prueba "Listo" Billy sonrió "Probemos si mi teoría es cierta" contesto poniéndose de pie. Los dos se pusieron a pelear, cuando Billy le dio una patada a Kyle en la pecho, haciéndolo dirigirse a la pared Kyle alzo su pierna se impulso para saltar y dio un giro en el aire con una patada, por un minuto Billy creyó ver a Andros atacándolo y no a Kyle, rápidamente esquivó el ataque "Bien ahí lo tienes, ¿Cómo te sientes?" el se tuvo que sentar prácticamente luego del ataque para descansar su cabeza

"El mareo es normal al comienzo" dijo Billy

"¿Podré hacer esto con solo visualizarlo?"

"No, la idea es que practiques la habilidad resguardada en tu memoria, porque si visualizas cada ataque, te sucederá lo mismo que ahora"

"De acuerdo, gracias Billy"

"No hay de qué, ahora una pregunta ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te digo que puedo encontrar una manera de que ya no uses lentes?"

Kyle no podía creer lo que escuchaba "¿De verdad puedes?"

"Yo no puedo, pero tú sí" "Cierra los ojos y relájate, ahora sólo trata de visualizarte con dos ojos cafés" él asintió aún con los ojos cerrados

"Ahora abre los ojos lentamente" cuando lo hizo su pupila derecha era café

"¿Y como lo vuelvo a tener azul?"

"Cierra los ojos y concéntrate con todas sus fuerzas" luego de que lo hizo su ojo volvió a ser azul como antes, cansado por el mareo Kyle recostó su cabeza contra la pared

"Bien entre más lo practiques, más rápido tu cuerpo se acostumbrara, ahora vete a descansar" le dijo Billy

"Ve adelantándote, necesito unos minutos para recuperarme"

"Entiendo nos vemos mañana Kyle"

"Nos vemos mañana Billy y… gracias… por esto" dijo mientras ponía su ojo café otra vez

Mas tarde esa noche Kyle fue hasta el laboratorio de Kat, sabia que ella estaba trabajando hasta tarde así que no dudo ni por minuto ir hacia allá, una vez adentro se acerco hacia donde ella estaba y comenzó a darle unos masajes en los hombros "Quítame los lentes", ella levanto sus orejas en señal de sorpresa "No te gusta que lo haga" el sonrió "Solo confía en mi". Kat se volteo y le quito los lentes, al hacerlo pudo entenderlo todo "¿Cómo?" "Billy me enseño". Ella lo abrazo puso su frente sobre la de él y con sus manos jugaba con su pequeña cola de caballo "Estoy feliz por ti" dijo, el se inclinó y la besó dulcemente

(Al día siguiente)

Taylor, Jen y las demás fueron a los cuarteles de SPD para ver a los chicos entrenado, llegaron al cuarto de simulaciones en donde estaban peleando Andros y Kyle. Cuando Taylor vió a su hijo peleando, no puedo evitar recordar a Eric cada vez que caía hacia sus mismos gruñidos de rabia y cuando tomaba ventaja del combata ponía la misma sonrisa pretenciosa. El combate termino cuando Andros saco a Kyle del circulo reglamentario "Eres muy bueno pero aun te falta un poco más" le dijo Andros mientras le alcanzaba una botella de agua, "Significa mucho para mi que usted me lo diga", Andros comenzó a reír "Por favor no tengas pena de tutearme, además si no lo haces me sentiré como un anciano y eso es algo que-…" Zhane lo interrumpió "Algo que ya sabemos que eres". Los dos rangers comenzaron a pelear como si fueran dos niños hasta Billy les recordó la razón por la que estaban ahí. Kyle cruzo la puerta de la cámara de simulaciones y se llevo una gran sorpresa "¡Mamá!" gritó emocionado, pero de los dos Taylor fue la más sorprendida al ver que su hijo no llevaba lentes y que tenia los mismos ojos cafés de Eric

"¿Cómo?"

"Fue Billy el me enseño, ¡¿me viste pelando?! ¡¿Me viste?!" Preguntó ansioso

"Si hijo te vi, lo haces muy bien igual que tu padre" le respondió con voz entre cortada

"Ay mamá no tienes que llorar" le dijo sonriente

"Lo siento Kylie" dijo mientras se secaba unas lagrimas" lo tomó de la mano y lo llevo a donde estaban las otras "Hijo ellas son Kendrix Karone y Ashley no sé si te acuerdas de ellas"

"Seré sincero no, pero es un placer verlas"

"El placer es todo nuestro" dijo Karone

"Te has convertido en un joven muy apuesto, de seguro ya tienes novia" le dijo Ashley

"Emm bueno no creo que esa sea una prioridad ahora" Taylor volteó sus ojos porque sabia que estaba mintiendo, pero pretendió que no sabia nada

Esa tarde Kyle estaba paseando por los pasillos de la academia cuando se encontró con Andros sentado en un banco

"Hola Andros"

"Hola Kyle ¿esta todo bien?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Te ves algo inquieto"

"Bueno me preguntaba si podía hacerte una pregunta"

"Sobre…"

"Mujeres" dijo Kyle sonrojado

"Aja lo sabia, si tienes una chica aquí picaron" dijo Andros palmeándole uno de sus hombros "¿Quién es? ¿Alguien de tu escuadrón?"

"No exactamente… es bueno… es Kat"

"Ya veo ¿Qué quieres saber?"

"Bueno quiero saber si nuestra relación podría funcionar tomando en cuenta de que somos de especies diferentes, y como se que tu conoces de este tema pensé que me podrías ayudar"

Andros comenzó a reír "Si es cierto lo dirás porque yo soy Kotariano, y Ashley es terrícola, sin embargo no somos tan diferentes" Kyle bajo la cabeza "Espera aun no te he dicho que tu relación es mala, si mal no recuerdo lo único que nos diferencia de los felinos es el hecho de que ellos tienen orejas como gato, colmillos pronunciados, garras y bueno lo mas importante el hecho de que envejecen mas lento que tu y que yo"

"Ya veo… entonces tu crees que…" Andros lo interrumpió "Mira hijo eso no es lo importante, sino que de verdad se quieran, no importa si son de planetas diferentes, o de especies diferentes si hay amor entre ustedes lo demás es prescindible, eso lo aprendí cuando conocí a Ashley". Luego de eso Andros se puso de pie "Bien me voy Ashley y yo saldremos a cenar, nos vemos mañana" dijo alejándose

Como Kat estaba ocupada esa noche Kyle decidió llamar a su madre para ver si quería hacer algo

"Hola mama ¿Qué haces?"

"No mucho por que ¿necesitas algo?"

"En realidad no solo me preguntaba si podía pasar por allá, para no sé hablar"

"Hijo eso no se pregunta" Kyle sonrió "Bien voy para allá"


	24. Ayuda de viejos amigos Pt II

_Quiero dedicarle este capitulo a mi amiga Mara aka: Celeron Red que espero que siento mejor y a ti que que los has leído hasta ahora  
_

_Capitulo X_XIV

"Kyle despierta" dijo una voz "No por favor cinco minutos más" contesto aun dormido. La voz contó hasta diez y luego le quito a Kyle las cobijas de de un tirón brusco ¡"Kyle despierta!" "Aun no han pasado cinco minutos" dijo él. Eso fue todo Kat no aguanto mas y se colocó sobre su espalda, Kyle pudo sentir algo tibio y húmedo en su cuello, pero como estaba muy concentrado en la comodidad de la cama no le dio importancia hasta… que llego a ese lugar sensible; ese lugar ¡debajo de la oreja!, haciéndolo levantarse como un relámpago, para su suerte Kat logro esquivar su cabeza antes de que chocara con la de ella "Ehmm ¿Buenos días?" dijo él confundido

"Buenos días, galán durmiente"

"No, por favor cinco minutos mas"

Kat se coloco nuevamente sobre su espalda para repetir lo que había hecho antes, pero él se movió antes de que lo hiciera, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso por todo su cuerpo y entonces…-

Kyle despertó cuando su rostro golpeo la alfombra "Ouch eso dolió" dijo frotándose la nariz. Nunca había estado tan feliz de dormir en su vieja casa, ya que, esa manera tan peculiar de despertar hubiera sido difícil de explicar si estaba en la academia _"Soñé con ella en la cama, y todo lo bueno que tienen dos personas en una cama" _ pensó

"Kyle ¿Qué haces en el suelo?" pregunto Taylor desde el marco de la puerta "Nada mama"

"¿Vas a desayunar conmigo?"

"Claro que sí" dijo poniéndose de pie

De regreso en la academia Kyle se topo con Zhane que estaba llegando igual que él "Buenos días Kyle"

"Buenos días" contesto sin ánimos "¿Te sientes mal?" le pregunto Zhane

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Estas pálido" Kyle dudo un minuto en responderle pero sintió que Zhane lo entendería

"Ehmm bueno no me siento mal, pero si me paso algo extraño hoy"

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" Kyle asintió "¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño erótico?"

Zhane levanto una de sus cejas "Ven vamos a tomarnos algo y me cuentas con detalles"

"¿Qué hay de Andros y el entrenamiento?"

"Andros estará bien por un rato" dijo llevándose a Kyle

Los dos llegaron a un café en donde se sentaron y luego de que cada uno ordenara Zhane hablo nuevamente "Esos sueños son normales no debes apenarte"

"Pero nunca me había sucedido antes"

"¿Alguna vez habías tenido una relación?" Kyle negó con la cabeza

"Es por eso tus hormonas solo están alborotadas, es todo es lo normal y ¿Quién es?"

"Es Kat" Zhane sonrió "Vaya que Karone no me oiga pero es que ella tiene lo suyo"

Al oír esa respuesta Kyle se ahogo con su bebida, haciendo que Zhane comenzara a reír "Pero Zhane eres casado"

"Soy casado, no ciego" "Tengo tanto que enseñarte pequeño saltamontes"

Los dos continuaron hablando sobre mujeres un buen rato hasta que…

"Zhane donde diablos están" dijo Andros frenético que llamaba desde la base

"Tranquilo quieres que les llevemos algo de almorzar" tras la pregunta de Zhane se pudieron oír las voces de los cadetes pidiendo comida "

Bien llevare unas pizzas y unas gaseosas nos vemos después" dijo Zhane terminando la llamada

"Mejor nos vamos antes de que el 'anciano' se ponga mas furioso"

Mas tarde ese día Andros se sentó con Kyle en la sala de recreaciones "Y bien ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos?"

"Si lo he hecho, pero aun no se que hacer"

Andros le palmeo la espalda "Ya pensaras en algo" "Oye estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo y Ashley a KO-35 luego de que esto termine?" "A la academia le encantaría recibirte estoy seguro"

"Ni lo pienses Andros el vendrá con Kendrix y conmigo" interrumpió Leo que no dejo responder a Kyle

"Chicos creo que cuando el momento llegue les haré saber lo que pienso"

(Días después)

"Sin duda alguna están mejorando cada día" les decía Billy a Doggie y a Kat quienes observaban a los seis rangers entrenar con los mas veteranos

"No hay duda Andros cada día estas mas viejo" dijo Zhane casi sin aliento

"Mira quien habla" dijo Leo que estaba igual de agotado

"Que les pasa señores no pueden con nosotros" preguntaron Z y Syd

"No es… eso es que son seis contra tres y eso es injusto" contesto Zhane

"Sí claro" dijeron los chicos entre risas

"Bien chicos ya es suficiente por hoy" dijo Billy desde afuera "Salgan ya"

Cuando Kyle salio hizo un intercambio de miradas con Kat que hizo que ella se sonrojara levemente, sin embargo levemente no existe para Doggie quien mas tarde tendría una conversación con ambos

¿Y cómo era mi papa en esa época?" Preguntó Sky

"Bien tu papa era bastante bromista y divertido, siempre estaba muy alegre" dijo Andros

"Ósea todo lo opuesto a ti Sky" interrumpió Syd

"Por su parte Eric aparentaba ser 'serio' pero una vez que tomaba confianza era uno mas de nosotros" dijo Leo

"Lo mejor de ver al combo Collins/Meyers era las discusiones que siempre tenían entre ellos" Continuo Andros

"¿De veras?" preguntaron todos al unísono

"Si esos dos no se ponían de acuerdo en nada" dijo Leo

"Pero con los años eso cambio, bueno sus madres los cambiaron"

"Aunque ellas tampoco eran unas santas" dijo Karone que entraba a la habitación

"Si ellas le dieron muchos dolores de cabezas a sus padres" dijo Ashley

"Taylor y Eric peleaban como perros y gatos cuando se conocieron" dijo Kendrix

"Pero Jen y Wes no se quedan atrás" "Ella humilló a Wes muchas veces"

Todos se quedaron escuchando historias hasta que ya se había hecho muy tarde y los chicos se habían ido a dormir dejando solo a Kyle y Sky con Andros y Leo, luego de un rato ellos también se despidieron y comenzaron a retirarse "Meyers Collins" dijeron cuando Kyle y Sky voltearon los dos rangers rojos sonrieron "Sus padres no podrían estar mas orgullosos"

(En algún lugar)

Se pueden ver a tres figuras luminosas observando todos los sucesos que estaban pasando en NewTech en ese momento "Los extrañan ¿verdad?" dijo una tercera figura

"De eso no hay duda existente" dijo Wes

"Pues pronto tu y Eric podrán volver por que los necesitan"

"¿Podremos?" pregunto Eric

"Pero solo por cuarenta y ocho horas y yo les avisare cuando será eso"

_Dejen Reviews por favor, s'il vous plait , per favore, please jejejejeje_


	25. Volviendo a vivir

Capitulo XXV

Capitulo XXV

Los rangers estaban reunidos en la plataforma de despegue para despedir a sus amigos veteranos, habían estado en la tierra ayudando por un par de meses, y su presencia se había hecho mas que habitual para todos, por eso despedirse era algo muy difícil "Bien llego la hora" dijo Andros

"Gracias a todos" dijo Doggie

"El placer fue todo nuestro" contesto Billy

"Y si necesitan una mano de nuevo, no duden en llamarnos" dijo Zhane

Las esposas de los respectivos rangers se acercaron a Taylor y Jen para abrazarlas, no sin antes decirles que no seria la ultima vez que las verían, y llorando se separaron. Jen y Taylor pudieron ver como sus amigas comenzaron a abordar la nave, Karone Kendrix y Ashley se dieron la vuelta antes de entrar, para hacer un gesto de despedida por ultima vez.

Por su parte los cuatro rangers se despidieron de los seis jóvenes, y mientras lo hacían les daban unos últimos consejos, por ultimo se acercaron a Kyle y Sky, los miraron y de alguna forma se veían mas maduros que el día, que los vieron en el salón junto con Anubis "Cuídense mucho" dijo Andros

"Ustedes, todos son la ultima esperanza que le queda a la tierra" dijo Leo

"Y sin importar que ya no vivamos aquí, estamos siempre presentes" dijo Billy

"Se que como tal nunca he vivido pero de una forma u otra me siento parte de este lugar" continuo Zhane

"Siempre estaremos aquí, recuérdenlo todos somos rangers, buena suerte" dijo Andros que ya comenzaba a marcharse, seguido de los demás

"Que el poder los proteja y los acompañe, Hasta siempre rangers SPD, estoy seguro de que nos veremos de nuevo" finalizo Billy.

Los seis rangers hicieron un último saludo y observaron la nave que despegaba, lo siguieron haciendo hasta que ya era imperceptible.

"Bien es hora de que vuelvan a entrenar" dijo Doggie

"¿Tan pronto?" preguntaron todos al unísono

"Si, tan pronto muévanse vamos" hizo una pausa "Kyle tu los alcanzaras nuevos tenemos que hablar, sígueme"

Kyle asintió e hizo caso a la orden del perro azul, lo que el no sabia era que Kat los estaba esperando en la oficina, ella ya tenia una idea del porqué la había llamado no era para menos cada vez estaba mas atrasada con sus trabajos, y todo era por culpa de ese… niño, "Podrá ser un niño pero te tiene completamente loca" dijo para si misma justo antes de que entraran Kyle y Doggie al despacho "Siéntense" le ordenó, una vez que los dos lo hicieron, el perro azul los miro a ambos con seriedad y luego de suspirar seriamente comenzó a hablar "Asumo que saben porque están aquí"

"Para nada señor" mintió Kyle

"Si Doggie ¿Por qué nos llamaste?" pregunto Kat

"Por favor seré un perro pero no nací ayer" dijo alterado haciendo que los dos se echaran un poco hacia atrás, suspiro nuevamente para calmarse un poco mas "Se lo que pasa entre ustedes"

Las mejillas de ambos se tornaron rojas, pero Kat fue a quien mas se le noto pues sus pequeñas manchas verdes oscuras, pasaron a ser un tono manzana "¿Esta molesto señor?" pregunto ella

El respondió negándole con la cabeza "Es solo que es un momento un poco complicado para romances" hizo una pausa "Y me preocupa lo que pueda sucedernos a todos si su relación fracasa… tomando en cuenta que ambos son imprescindibles para SPD"

"Nuestra relación no fracasara señor" dijo Kyle

"Y si llegara a suceder, nuestra misión aquí siempre ha sido derrotar a Grumm y lo seguiremos haciendo" acoto Kat

"Bien espero que así sea" dijo Doggie "Ya pueden retirase" sin embargo detuvo a Kyle antes de que saliera "Trátala bien, es con una gran amiga mía con la que estas ¿oíste?" Kyle asintió sonriente antes de retirarse

(Santuario Sagrado)

"Bien llego la hora caballeros" dijo una figura luminosa

"¿Y si no funciona?" pregunto Eric

"Funcionara son los espíritus sagrados, de las diferentes generaciones rangers que los han usado"

"No le hagas caso Trini confiamos en tI"

Al oír esas palabras ella asintieron y comenzó el conjuro para revivirlos, en ese momento en Mirinoi las Sables Quasar comenzaron a brillar intensamente, lo mismo sucedía en el Animarium, en la Academia Ninja, y en el Bosque donde Udonna vivía. Los espíritus de los animales, los elementos y la magia en general se habían unido dándoles un cuerpo a los dos rangers caídos en batalla, los dos pudieron sentir como en sus cuerpos comenzaban a regenerase. Rápidamente todo se torno oscuro y los dos despertaron en la vieja torre del reloj

"Estamos vivos" dijo Wes

"No lo puedo creer, funcionó" dijo sorprendido Eric quien no paraba de verse las manos

"Por Dios que viejo te ves" dijo Wes impresionado

"Tu también, ¿como es posible?" pregunto Eric

"Debe ser que estos cuerpos están situados a la edad que deberíamos tener de no haber muerto"

"Ya veo, bueno no nos vemos tan mal" dijo Wes

"Habla por ti me están saliendo canas" dijo Eric exasperado

Wes comenzó a reírse "Vamos no se tu pero yo quiero ver a mi esposa"

Fue en ese momento cuando Eric recordó que tenia casi 9 años sin ver a Taylor, al menos no físicamente ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo lo recibiría?" entre tantos cuestionamientos que recorrían su mente no se había percatado de que ya estaban los dos en frente de su casa "Suerte amigo"

"También para ti" le dijo el mientras caminaba a la casa

Una vez que llego a la puerta toco el timbre "Como reaccionaria si su esposo muerto luego de estos años aparece en su puerta" pensó, lamentablemente no había nadie sin embargo tomo la llave de emergencia que estaba dentro de la maceta del porche y entro a la casa. Se puso a recorrerla prácticamente estaba igual exceptuando unas fotos nuevas de su hijo, que ciertamente si se parecía a el. Luego de un rato escucho el sonido de unas llaves, asustado Eric se escondió en el closet de su habitación

Taylor entro se puso cómoda, se acostó en su cama y cerro los ojos "Espero verte hoy" dijo antes de dormirse. Al oír eso el se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en la frente, haciéndole abrir los ojos muy despacio, "No otra vez este sueño" susurro. El coloco le tomo la mano y la coloco en su pecho "Siente mi corazón estoy aquí" dijo acercándose mas a ella

"Pellízcame" le dijo, el la miro incrédulo "¿Cómo dices?"

"Si me pellizcas y no despierto, sabré que esto es verdad" sonriendo Eric le pellizco la pierna y no paso nada

"En verdad estas aquí, conmigo ahora" dijo abrazándolo

"Si Tay en verdad estoy aquí" le respondió para luego besarla

"Te tengo que llevar a ver a Kyle" dijo besándolo otra vez, pero el la interrumpió "Ahora solo me importas tu" y la beso aun con mas pasión, los ojos de los dos se conectaron, no había que decir mas nada nuevamente volvían a estar juntos… al menos por ahora


	26. Sin arrepentimientos

Capitulo XXVI

Taylor despertó acomodada sobre el pecho de Eric, habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que tuvo la dicha de despertar de esa manera. Se acomodo mas sobre el y lo beso en el abdomen haciéndolo abrir los ojos "Hola" le dijo él

"Hola" contesto ella besándolo en los labios

"¿Cómo dormiste?" ella sonrió ampliamente "No había dormido así desde… hace tanto"

"Me imagino" dijo Eric abrazándola mas fuerte, pero ella se sentó en la cama "¿Cómo estas vivo otra vez?"

"Nos revivieron con la ayuda de los espíritus utilizados por diferentes rangers, tu eagle zord me ayudo"

"¿Nos?" pregunto "A Wes y a mi" contesto

"Entiendo" se puso mas seria "Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí"

"Un par de días supuestamente, pero tengo fe de no será así"

"Eso espero" dijo poniéndose de pie "¿A dónde vas?" pregunto él

"A bañarme y luego a vestirme, si sólo estarás aquí un par de días, será mejor que vayamos a ver a tu hijo ahora" dijo ella dirigiéndose al baño.

Eric se quedo observándola hasta que entro a la ducha, sin duda alguna era la mujer mas bella del mundo, y estando ahí con ella podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado, él podía aceptar cualquier peligro, tortura o castigo pero antes de estar sin Taylor preferiría nunca haber existido "Estas muy callado" dijo Taylor que salía del baño el sonrió ampliamente y se coloco frente a ella "Solo tu puedes hacer eso"

Después de unos minutos el también salio del baño, se vistió y estaba comenzando a acomodar su cabello "Tay me están saliendo algunas canas" ella soltó una carcajada que se escucho en toda la casa "A mi me gustan además casi no se ven" dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello, luego de besarse por unos minutos mas los dos salieron hacia la casa de Wes y Jen. Una vez allí los cuatro salieron nuevamente, esta vez hacia SPD

"Estoy nervioso" dijo Eric

"No eres el único" dijo Wes

"Descuiden cuando ellos los vean, estarán felices" dijo Jen

Cuando llegaron fueron a la sala de recreaciones en donde encontraron a los rangers jugando luzball, estaban divirtiéndose hasta que rompieron una lámpara con la bola de luz "Ops lo siento" dijo Bridge. Todos comenzaron a reír "¿Muchachos pueden venir?" dijeron Jen y Taylor

"¿Esta todo bien?" pregunto Sky

"Si, solo les queremos enseñar algo" los dos rangers salieron con sus madres y una vez afuera de la sala vieron a dos figuras que se daban la vuelta para verlos. Sky y Kyle bajaron sus cabezas para que no se vieran sus lagrimas, y luego de unos segundos Kyle no aguanto y como un niño pequeño corrió a los brazos de su padre, sin embargo Sky se quedo en su posición, era igual que su madre le costaba mucho mostrar lo que sentía por lo que Wes se acerco y lo abrazo "Esta bien que llores Schuyler"

Esa tarde la familia Meyers estaba en su casa, Eric y Kyle estaban sentados en las escaleras del porche hablando

"Así que eres el Ranger Omega ¿que paso ahí no querías ser un Ranger Rojo como yo?"

"Trate pero no pude, además el color no hace el Ranger ¿cierto papa?"

"Así es" hubo una pausa "Cuéntame hijo, sobre esa mujer que te tiene tan mal"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Eric se coloco en una posición imponente "Yo lo se todo Kyle Tristen"

"¡Papa! No me digas así" Eric rió "No te desvíes del tema, aunque entiendo si no lo quieres contar a tu viejo"

"No creas eso" suspiro bajando la cabeza "Te diré pero no te asustes ¿bien?" Eric asintió

"Llevo unos meses saliendo con Kat" hubo un silencio "Y que sientes por ella"

"La amo" contesto sin titubear "Me parece bien que sientas eso"

"Pero tengo miedo de decírselo" Eric le palmeo la espalda "Me recuerdas a mi ¿sabes?"

"¿Si?" Eric sonrió "No sabes lo mucho que me costo decirle a tu madre que la amaba"

"Ah no lo sabia, pero ¿no estas molesto?"

"¿Por que iba a estarlo?"

"Ella no es como… nosotros, al menos no del todo"

"Nah indiferentemente si me molesto no creo que afecte tus emociones"

"Tienes razón"

"Hijo perdóname" dijo Eric de repente "¿Qué te perdone?"

"Por haberte… haberlos dejado"

"Papa yo te debería pedir perdón, no debí haber huido ese día"

"Tenias miedo, pero ahora estas bien eso es lo que importa"

"Papa gracias"

"¿De que?"

"Por haberme dado la vida" Eric sonrió "Y yo te agradezco a ti por haber mi vida simplemente perfecta" dijo abrazándolo

Taylor observo la conmovedora escena desde la puerta de enfrente, ahora podía ver lo mucho que su hijo había extrañado a su padre todos estos años "Por favor Dios quien sea que lo haya traído de regreso, no permitas que no los arrebate otra vez, no lo resistiríamos" susurro secándose unas lagrimas

"Bien creo que mejor me voy, asumo que tu y mama quieren estar solos"

"¿No te quieres quedar?"

"No te ofendas pero las paredes son delgadas y aunque no soy un niño, sigo siendo algo impresionable"

Eric rió a carcajadas "Tienes razón, ¿Cómo te iras?"

"Mi planeador esta allá" dijo señalándolo y poniéndose de pie

"Adiós mama, te amo" dijo besando a Taylor en la mejilla

"Adiós papa" dijo abrazando a Eric

"Nos veremos mañana Kyle estoy orgulloso de ti"

Eric se quedo sentado viendo a su hijo despegando hasta que se perdió en el vuelo nocturno, entonces Taylor se acerco a el y lo abrazo desde el cuello el se volteo y junto las frentes de ambos "Te amo" dijo ella lo beso, y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta la habitación, donde hicieron el amor hasta caer rendidos por el cansancio

"Eric ¿te arrepientes de algo?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"O sea si alguien te hubiera dicho cuando me conociste que todo esto iba a pasar…-"el la interrumpió "Lo hubiera hecho igual"

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, si me hacen elegir entre tu y ser inmortal, te elegiría a ti siempre así sea solo para estar un minuto contigo, y aunque ese minuto sea el ultimo de mi existencia" "Sin ti Tay nada para mi tiene sentido"

Ella se aferro a el esperando que así, nunca lo perdiera de nuevo, y en cosa de nada se durmió apaciblemente

"Sonara loco pero hasta extrañaba tener tu peso sobre mi pecho" susurro Eric antes de quedarse dormido

(SPD)

Kyle estaba aterrizando, cuando vio a Kat acercándose a él rápidamente "Hey no te visto últimamente" dijo dándole un corto beso

"Lo sé es que veras mi papa revivió"

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo se, no hablamos de eso"

Ella lo abrazo, y el le respondió besándola cuando una explosión los detuvo, cuando el humo se comenzó a despejar se pudieron ver unas figuras acercándose a ellos. Kyle automáticamente se puso en posición de pelea "Entra y llama a los otros Kat"

"No te voy a dejar aquí solo"

"¡Sólo hazlo!" dijo alterado

"¿Listo para pelear Kyle?" dijo Mardock posándose frente a él

"Siempre lo he estado"

En ese momento salieron Gruum y los demás, al mismo tiempo que Jack y los otros "No te dejaremos la diversión a ti solo" dijo Jack

"¿Listos?" pregunto Kyle

"Listos. SPD EMERGENCIA"


	27. Finales Pt I

Hola mi gente!! La perdida y yo pues xD jjejeje no había escrito nada por varias razones, pero ahora que tengo inspiración por fin he regresado.

Capitulo XXVII

"¿Listo para pelear Kyle?" dijo Mardock posándose frente a él

"Siempre lo he estado"

En ese momento salieron Gruum y los demás, al mismo tiempo que Jack y los otros "No te dejaremos la diversión a ti solo" dijo Jack

"¿Listos?" pregunto Kyle

"Listos. SPD EMERGENCIA"

Y la batalla comenzó, todos contra todos peleando una guerra que ya debía terminar, muchos caminos se habían roto en algún punto gracias a esto. Era todo o nada el ayer el mañana y el hoy se enfrentaban en un momento decisivo. Kyle estaba peleando con Mardock, uno recordando cada vez que golpeaba el cuerpo del mutante el sonido del cuerpo de su padre, las lagrimas de su madre el día que lo vio después de siete largos años

En ese momento hubo una explosión que divido el campo en varios sectores, separándolos en tres grupos, Jack y Bridge contra Gruum, Z y Syd contra Morgana y finalmente Kyle y Sky contra Mardock y Mirlock, pero sin importar lo mucho que nuestros amigos habían entrenado los lanzaron contra los muros del viejo SPD haciéndolos perder su forma Ranger

Al mismo tiempo una Brisa helada despertó, a Eric y a Wes haciéndoles recordar que su estadía en el mundo con los otros estaba por terminar. Eric se levanto como un rayo ya que sabia que debía ayudar a su hijo, pero antes de irse le dio a Taylor un ultimo beso en la frente "Sin importar que ya no veas, siempre estaré a tu lado" le susurro antes de cruzar la puerta

"¡Eric espera!" le grito ella para detenerlo "No te puedo perder de nuevo"

El estaba de espaldas no podía verla a los ojos, ya que no quería que ella lo viera llorando "O me pierdes a mi, o nos pierdes a los dos"

"No, Eric el estará bien quédate" dijo aferrandose a él desde su torso

"Debo ir con él, pero acompáñame, quiero despedirme de ti correctamente" dijo tomándole la mano

Kyle y Sky estaban peleando, pero ya sus cuerpos estaban por colapsar, pero un grito de aliento los impulso

"Vamos chicos ustedes pueden" gritaron Wes y Eric al unísono

Los dos Rangers se pusieron de pie y volvieron a pelear, cuando el dispositivo de Jack se deslizo hasta los pies de Sky, cuando el Ranger azul volteo vio como Jack asentía dándole permiso para usarlo "Esto es por ellos Kyle" comenzó Sky "Y por nuestro futuro" continuo Kyle

"SPD Emergencia" gritaron los dos, y comenzaron a pelar nuevamente "SPD Batallador" dijo Sky mientras la armadura de batalla cubría el cuerpo del joven Ranger, en pocos minutos derroto a Mirlock, lo encarcelo en su tarjeta y se dirigió a ayudar a Kyle, "Ve a ayudar a los otros, el es solo mío" Sky asintió y corrió hacia los demás

"¿Que te parece si hacemos esta pelea justa?" dijo Kyle

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Mardock

"Poder Fuera" dijo Kyle al mismo tiempo que soltaba su transformador Omega

"Perderás" Kyle sonrío de la misma manera que lo hace Eric "Eso es lo que tu crees"

Los dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo, y al comienzo parecía que Kyle iba a ser derrotado nuevamente, pero esquivo el ataque "Hay algo que tu sabes, al pelear conmigo, peleas con todos" dijo Kyle golpeándolo nuevamente

"Esta pelea no es solo contra mi, estas peleando contra Jack" dijo mientras traspasaba una de las paredes

Cuando salio Mardock le iba a lanzar un disparo contra su pecho "¡Kyle cuidado!" grito Taylor, pero él detuvo el disparo creando un campo de fuerza con su mano derecha "Peleas contra Sky"

Mardock entro en pánico y se hizo invisible "También contra Bridge" dijo mientras buscaba el aura de su enemigo, y al encontrarlo hizo la patada voladora que había copiado de Andros hace unos meses atrás, cuando cayo al suelo Kyle rápidamente hizo copias de si mismo y comenzó a atacarlo, y para finalizarlo tomo un pedazo de roca que estaba en el suelo y tal y como lo hubiera hecho Syd lo puso en su mano para vencer por fin a su enemigo. Kyle tomo su transformador y lo encerró en una tarjeta esperando que fuera la última vez que tuviera que ver a ese ser

"Ya todo termino" dijo Kyle sentándose en el suelo por el cansancio

"Por fin podremos descansar" dijo Sky sentándose a su lado

"Sabíamos que lo harían bien si nuestra ayuda" dijeron Eric y Wes que comenzaban a tener un brillo blanco en sus cuerpos

"¿Papa que pasa?" pregunto Sky

"Ya debemos irnos de nuevo" contesto Wes tratando de sonreír

"No pueden irse, mama no lo soportaría otra vez" imploro Kyle

"No es nuestra decisión" dijo Eric en ese momento las figuras comenzaron a desaparecer

"No pueden irse, no ahora ¡Papa quédate!" grito Kyle en ese momento una figura brillante apareció frente al joven

"Mi nombre es Ómnibus y soy el protector de todos los zords, controlo sus poderes y sus emociones, ellos han escuchado tu petición, y como eres noble y puro de corazón te la concederán, tu padre y el de tu amigo se quedara a tu lado, como siempre debió ser"

Kyle no podía creer eso, se seco las lágrimas, y se arrodillo ante el hombre "Muchísimas gracias"

"No hay de que, nos veremos algún día de nuevo" dijo desapareciendo

"¡Eric!" dijo Taylor que corría a sus brazos

"Te dije que me quedaría contigo… con los dos de una forma u otra, gracias Kyle"

"No, gracias a ti papa, soy fuerte por ti" dijo abrazando a Eric

(Meses Después)

"Bueno sin duda alguna la ciudad esta mucho mejor, dentro de poco será lo que era antes" dijo Doggie

"De eso no hay duda Doggie" dijo Eric

"Disculpen la interrupción, pero debo llevarme a mi esposo" dijo Taylor jalando a Eric por su chaqueta

"Ey, y a donde me llevas" pregunto Eric

"Es una sorpresa" dijo besándolo

"Adoro tus sorpresas, pera mas te adoro a ti"

(Laboratorios SPD)

_Doctora Katherine Manx, la razón de este mensaje es para informarle de que en vista de que NewTech City ya no se encuentra en un peligro crítico requerimos de su presentación obligatoria e inmediata en los cuarteles galácticos lo antes posible_

El holograma del supremo comandante Birdie desapareció y Kat salio a buscar a Kyle a su habitación

"Kyle tenemos que hablar" dijo ella con seriedad

"¿Que pasa linda?"

"Debo irme"

NA: Por si lo olvidaron Kyle puede copiar las habilidades genéticas de sus compañeros

_Déjenme un review n.n _


	28. Finales Pt II

Capitulo XXIX

El zumbido de un reloj despertador interrumpió el tranquilo sueño que Kyle tenia esa mañana, y extendiendo su mano apagó el aparato, luego de unos segundos todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron en su cabeza y muy sonriente se puso de pie para tomar un vaso de agua y colocarse sus boxers, mientras bebía analizaba cuidadosamente su cuello en el espejo de la habitación, durante la noche anterior Kat lo había besado apasionadamente ahí, y por una milésima de segundo tuvo miedo de sus colmillos ya que, el más mínimo error pudo haberle cortado la yugular, pero nunca nada sucedió. Dentro de todo el sabia que seria así pues confiaba en ella con su vida y aún más sonriente que cuando despertó se acostó junto a ella, que al sentirlo lo abrazó fuertemente

"¿Estas despierta?" pregunto Kyle quitándole los cabellos de su frente "No" respondió Kat sonriente

"Ya veo, duerme un poco más" Diciendo eso Kyle se acomodo para poder apreciarla por completo, con sus dedos acariciaba delicadamente su brazo, Andros tenia razón las únicas diferencias que tenían eran las perceptibles por los ojos, delicadamente la tomó y la llevó por completo hacia donde estaba él, posó su cabeza frente a de ella dejando que sus rizos tocaran levemente su nariz.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo a lo mejor cinco o diez minutos, la verdad el tiempo no existía en ese instante hasta que Kat tranquilamente abrió sus ojos "Buenos días Kyle" dijo Kat bostezando

"Buenos días" dijo el luego de besarle la frente "¿Cansada?" Pregunto

"¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Apenas y recuerdo la ultima vez que desperté así"

"¿Despertar así?"

"Sabes de lo que hablo despertar luego de una noche como la que tuvimos" dijo Kat levemente apenada

"Ya veo"

Kat se acerco a él y posando su cabeza bajo el cuello de él comenzó a ronronear levemente, causándole a Kyle muchas cosquillas "No sabes lo feliz que me haces" dijo ella después de besarle la mejilla a Kyle

Mas tarde esa mañana Kyle bajo hasta su dormitorio, caminaba de puntillas para que nadie lo escuchara, pero justo cuando se encontraba cerca de su habitación y sentía que lo había logrado Bridge apareció frente a él con una tostada en su mano, cuando el Ranger azul vio a su compañero llegar con la misma ropa de la noche anterior esbozó una sonrisa muy grande "¡Sky, Syd Z vengan tienen que ver esto!" gritó con la boca llena de pan. Al salir los tres Rangers se quedaron perplejos viendo a Kyle

"Bien ya digan algo" dijo Kyle

"Did you ever now that you're my hero" cantaron Sky y Bridge de rodillas alabando a Kyle

"¡Dios mío!" grito exasperado mientras se iba a su habitación

"And everything I'd like to be I can fly higher than an eagle when you are the wind beneath my wings" continuaron cantando hasta que Kyle les cerró la puerta en las narices

"Por favor ya maduren chicos" dijeron Z y Syd mientras se iban

Después de un rato Kyle salio mas calmado de la habitación, y decidió irse a visitar a sus padres, así que antes de que los "payasos" lo vieran salir, corrió hacia la azotea y se fue volando en su planeador. Una vez allí tomó la llave de emergencia dentro de la maceta de la entrada, y entro a la casa

"¡Mama, Papa soy yo!" gritó al cruzar la puerta

Al oír la voz de su hijo Taylor salio de la cocina "Hola hijo ¿Cómo estas?" dijo Taylor abrazándolo

"Muy bien ¿y papa?" preguntó abriendo el refrigerador

"Bañándose, sabes que se tarda como seis horas haciéndolo" hizo una pausa "¡No tomes leche directo del cartón! No eres un vagabundo"

"Lo siento Ma" dijo limpiándose la boca

"Pensé que estarías todo el día con Kat" afirmo Taylor entregándole un vaso a su hijo

"Así es, pero vine porque sé que tienen las fotos de anoche ¿o no?"

"Ciertamente, están en la mesa de la entrada"

Kyle camino hasta allá "¿Me puedo llevar la mía con Kat?"

"Claro cielo" en eso Eric salio de la habitación "¡Kyle! ¿Cómo estas?"

"¿Muy bien y tú?"

"Excelente" contestó mientras se acercaba a Taylor para tomarla de la cintura

"Genial bueno ya tengo que irme"

"¿No te quedas a comer?" preguntó Eric

"No lo siento, mañana si vendré luego de despedirme de Kat" dijo Kyle poniendo el vaso en el lavaplatos "Gracias por el desayuno mama" dijo quitando las tostadas del plato de Taylor

"De nada amor" Kyle le dio un beso a la mejilla a Taylor y se fue corriendo por la puerta

"Siempre hace eso cada vez que viene" dijo Taylor preparando otra ronda de tostadas

Eric besó a Taylor en la frente "Estas hermosa esta mañana"

"Tu tampoco te ves mal Meyers"

Eric comenzó a masajearle los hombros, y muy tiernamente besó el centro de sus hombros haciéndole sentir a Taylor un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo "Te amo más que ayer, y un poco menos que mañana, porque todos los días mi amor por ti es más grande"

"¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan poeta?" "¿Dónde esta el Eric Meyers del que me enamore?"

"Tranquila que aún sigue aquí" dijo tomando leche directo del cartón

"¡Por Dios no tú también, sírvete un vaso no eres un vagabundo!"

"Esta bien Tay" dijo besándole la mejilla

"¡Asco Eric ahora tengo la cara cubierta de leche!"

"Sabes que así me amas" dijo cargándola por los aires

"Si Eric así te amo" contesto besándolo apasionadamente

Taylor y Eric disfrutaron de su amor por el resto del día. Por su parte Kyle pasó el resto del día con Kat, y en la tarde salieron todos los Rangers junto a ellos, disfrutaron del ambiente las risas y los recuerdos, esa era la mejor manera de despedirla, con risas en lugar de lagrimas

Cuando ya la noche estaba terminando todos regresaron a la academia y Kat y Kyle se fueron hasta la habitación de ella, ya que Kyle prometió ayudarla a empacar, rápidamente terminaron, puesto que Kat solo se iba a llevar unas cuantas cosas, en eso Z entro a la habitación

"Disculpen, Kat los otros y yo queríamos darte esto" dijo Z entregándole un sobre "Son las fotos de hoy, pensamos que querrías conservarlas"

"Muchas gracias Z" dijo Kat abrazándola

"No hay de qué, descansen nos veremos mañana"

"Bien ya esta lista la última caja" dijo Kyle sentándose

"Gracias Kyle no tenias que hacerlo"

"Lo sé pero quería" dijo tomándole la mano, ella le respondió sonriéndole débilmente "¿Tienes miedo?" pregunto Kyle

"Algo" el la beso dulcemente "Tranquila todo saldrá bien" hizo una pausa "Mejor me voy debes descansar"

Kat lo jaló por la mano "Déjame dormir una vez mas contigo"

"Estaba rogando que me dijeras eso"

Los dos sonrientes, pero muy tristes al mismo tiempo se prepararon para dormir, Kyle acomodó a Kat de tal manera de que su cabeza descasara sobre su pecho, gracias a esa acción ella se durmió instantáneamente, sin embargo él no concilio el sueño para nada, se conformo con ver lo muy hermosa que era durmiendo una última vez

A la mañana siguiente Kat se levanto muy temprano y se encontró con Kyle que ya estaba despierto "¿Dormiste?" preguntó ella

"Lo suficiente" mintió él

"Debo bañarme" dijo poniéndose de pie

Mientras Kat se bañaba, Kyle se preparo para irse a su habitación "Kat ¿a qué hora llega la nave?", ella suspiró amargamente "A las nueve y media" contesto con un tono de tristeza casi imperceptible

"Estaré allí" dijo mientras salía

A las nueve y media en punto los cinco Rangers, Jack, Boom y Anubis Cruger estaban parados en la plataforma para despedir a Kat, el primero fue Sky

"Gracias por todo, nada será lo mismo sin ti" dijo abrazándola fraternalmente

"Cuídalos a todos, en especial a Kyle Ranger rojo"

"Lo haré" luego vino Syd "Sabes que si te tratan feo allá puedes volver ¿verdad?"

Kat sonrío dulcemente "Lo tendré presente Sydney"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti, quien verá mis inventos locos?" pregunto Bridge con tristeza

"Tendrás a Sophie y a Boom, y sabes que cualquier cosa, sólo estoy a una video llamada de distancia" dijo Kat abrazándolo

"No sabemos que decir" confesaron Z y Jack sinceramente

Kat no pudo evitar reírse "A veces es mejor así"

"¡Kat yo destruiré si te vas! ¡Por favor quédate!" Imploró Boom de rodillas

"Lo harás bien, te he enseñado todo lo necesario, sólo se cuidadoso" dijo Kat mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

"Querida amiga" dijo Doggie abrazándola "Este siempre será tu hogar, y siempre tendrás a tu familia esperándote"

"Gracias Doggie"

"Bien es mejor que ustedes se despidan dentro de la nave" dijo Jack empujando a Kyle hacia delante

Una vez adentro Kyle le dio un sobre a Kat "No lo abras hasta que ya no puedas verme" ordeno

Ella asintió "Kyle, yo no como decirte esto así que lo diré simple y claro te amo" dijo mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos verdes

"Yo también te amo" Kyle la beso y luego la abrazo con firmeza "Pero no quiero verte llorando mientras te despides del más importante"

Ella rió dulcemente "Bien llego la hora, hasta pronto" el negó con la cabeza "Hasta siempre" dijo antes de besarla una ultima vez

Una vez afuera todos se quedaron parados firmemente hasta que la nave despego, y una vez que estaba fuera del alcance de la vista de todos Kyle se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, todos corrieron a abrazarlo, sabían que estaba sufriendo, pero no lo entendían

Kat espero a que no se viera ni un rastro de Kyle y los otros para ver el contenido del sobre, cuando lo hizo se llevo la mano a la boca por la emoción; lo que su amado Ranger le había dado era un arreglo de las dos fotos que él tenia solo con ella, aquella en donde el era un niño y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla sin importar lo sucio que estaba, y la otra que había sido tomada solo dos días atrás, y para la sorpresa de Kat estaba besándolo nuevamente en la mejilla. Entonces leyó lo que decía el arreglo "Cuanto mas cambian las cosas mas siguen igual" al leer eso Kat rompió en un llanto silencioso

(Varias semanas después)

"Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto hijo" preguntaron Taylor y Eric

"Si llámenlos por favor" Taylor y Eric iniciaron la video llamada

"Kyle que sorpresa" dijo Andros muy alegre

"Hola Andros quería saber si tu oferta de quedarme contigo sigue en pie" al oír esa fase Taylor poso su cabeza en el hombro de Eric "Tranquila amor" le susurro el besándole la frente

Un review estaria muy bien recibido :)


	29. Epilogo I: Deseos de cosas Imposibles

Epilogo I: Deseos de cosas imposibles

"Vamos viejo despierta ya o perderás tu examen" dijo Kael lanzándole a una almohada en la cabeza a Kyle

"Odio calculo" dijo Kyle que ya estaba despierto

"Tranquilo te ira bien estoy seguro"

"Ojala porque mis padres piensan que ya aprobé todas mis clases"

"No te preocupes no eres el único que ha dicho esa pequeña mentira"

Kyle llevaba dos años viviendo con Andros y su familia, al mismo tiempo que estudiaba en la academia intergaláctica de KO-35, tenía que pasar el examen de cálculo o sino no podría recibir su certificado de que había culminado los estudios con éxito, y debería quedarse otro año cursando únicamente esa clase. Luego de un examen que para su sorpresa estaba bastante sencillo, el profesor anunció con leve tono de desagrado que todos habían aprobado

La ceremonia de graduación fue unos días después, y aunque Eric y Taylor no pudieron asistir, su hijo sabía que ellos estaban presentes en su corazón y eso era más que suficiente. Esa noche Andros llevo a Kyle a dar un paseo, cosa que se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos dos

"Andros, ahora puedo comprender porque mamá y papá te aprecian tanto eres una gran persona, no sabes como estoy de feliz de que hayas aceptado que me quedara contigo estos dos años"

"Ha sido también muy satisfactorio para mi tenerte aquí, he visto como has madurado, ahora eres todo un hombre, sin duda alguna estoy seguro de que harás grandes cosas cuando regreses"

"Gracias" dijo Kyle con seriedad

"Pero antes de eso quisiera que te ocuparas de eso" dijo Andros apuntándole en el corazón

"Lo se, es solo que aún la extraño, ¿me entiendes?"

"Claro que te entiendo, y mejor que nadie"

(NewTech City)

"Bien ahora deben entender que ante cualquier situación de peligro, en la que se encuentren, la prioridad siempre será salvar a los otros, antes que a ustedes mismos"

Un joven alza su mano en señal de pregunta "Dígame joven Carter"

"Pero profesor Meyers, ¿que pasa si la situación me pone en peligro mortal a mi también?"

"Eso no lo deberías ni preguntar Carter, si deseas ser un buen Ranger debes poner la vida de los otros por encima de la tuya, si tienes miedo mejor prepárate para otra cosa"

"Si profesor" dijo el joven apenado

"Bien, eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse"

Los estudiantes se retiraron del salón y detrás de ellos entro Sky, que ya no era el Ranger rojo, sino el comandante de SPD

"Tío Eric, ¿Cuándo regresa Kyle?"

"Por minuto me pareció escuchar al Sky de siete años, no al hombre que tengo parado en frente"

"Muy gracioso tío, solo quiero saber"

"En unos días ¿Por qué?""

"Solo curiosidad, por cierto me gustó como callaste a ese alumno hace rato, al parecer no has cambiado tu lado duro"

"Nunca lo cambiaré"

"Bien ya debo irme tío, y asumo que tu también nos vemos mañana" dijo Sky saliendo

Esa tarde cuando Eric llego a su casa se encontró con Taylor que estaba observando las fotos de Kyle con mucha nostalgia "Amor ya llegué" dijo Eric cruzando la puerta

"Hola Eric" dijo ella con tristeza

"¿Qué te pasa Tay" dijo mientras le daba una rosa amarilla

"Nada sólo lo extraño, como se que en nos días volverá me hace extrañarlo mas"

"Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo, pero bueno aún te tengo a ti, y tu aún me tienes a mi"

"Eso es lo bueno" Taylor se inclinó y lo besó, él le respondo posándose levemente sobre ella

"Extrañar a Kyle esta bien, pero los hijos siempre se van" dijo Eric besándole el cuello

"Pero mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro" completo Taylor que estaba desabrochándole la camisa a Eric

"No necesitamos más nada" dijo Eric cubriendo de besos los labios de su amada

(Varios día después KO 35)

"Bien llegó la hora" dijo Andros

"Todo paso muy rápido Kyle, no sabes lo afortunados que son Taylor y Eric al tenerte como hijo" dijo Ashley abrazándolo

"Gracias, Ashley por todo, eres una madre maravillosa" "Quisiera poder quedarme más tiempo, pero en casa me necesitan"

"Kyle, desde que nos conocimos me di cuenta de que eras diferente a tus compañeros, y sin duda alguna lo eres, te recibimos aquí deprimido y aun parecías un niño en parte, ahora te despido hecho todo un hombre, y no olvides que para hacer grandes cosas primero debes encargarte de la más importante" dijo Andros abrazándolo fraternalmente

"Lo haré Andros" "Ya debo entrar a la nave"

"¡Oye y nosotros qué, estamos pintados!" dijeron los gemelos

"Obvio que no"

Los tres jóvenes se abrazaron "Éxito en SPD, y no odies calculo hermanito" dijo Kael

"No rompas muchos corazones por allá ¿oíste?" dijo Kayla mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Kyle entro camino hacia la entrada de la nave, pero no sin antes darles un último vistazo a esas cuatro personas que lo acogieron en su hogar los últimos dos años, más que Rangers más que amigos, eran su familia en KO35 por así decirlo, y sin decir mas nada entró a la nave

El viaje de regreso fue muy aburrido, la mente de Kyle se llenaba de recuerdos fácilmente, recuerdos que lo hacían añorar muchas cosas, ya quería llegar a casa para ver a sus amigos, a sus padres, aunque nunca más la podría ver a ella. Luego de pensar amargamente un rato más se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado, y todos sus seres queridos lo estaban esperando

"¡Mamá, Papá!" grito Kyle corriendo a abrazarlos "No saben como los extrañé"

"Mi amor yo también te extrañé" dijo Taylor que lo estaba cubriendo de besos

"¿Papá no me vas a decir nada?"

"Te ves mayor" dijo Eric con seriedad

"Soy mayor, dos años mayor" contesto con la misma seriedad

"¡Kyle! Amigo como te extrañamos" dijo Sky abrazándolo

"Yo también los extrañé, pero necesito respirar"

"Lo siento"

"¿Qué tal estuvo KO35?" pregunto Bridge

"Estuvo muy bien"

"Bueno ya Sky, dale su dispositivo a Kyle" dijeron Syd y Z al unísono

"Ya linda no te desesperes, aquí tienes viejo ahora es **tu** turno"

Cuando Kyle tomo el dispositivo pudo entenderlo todo"

"Pero Bridge, tu deberías tenerlo"

"No, tu cediste ser el Ranger azul por mi, ahora yo te devuelvo el favor"

"Gracias, Bridge" dijo Kyle abrazándolo

(Meses Después)

Un monstruo atacaba NewTech City y un Ranger lo estaba siguiendo hasta que lo acorralo en un callejón

"¡Ríndete ya! Y te ahorrarás la pelea"

"¿Quién dijo que pelearía solo?" Diciendo esto salieron de entre las sombras otros tres monstruos

"Tres a uno eso no es justo" dijo el Ranger azul

"Si, menos mal que estamos aquí para hacer la pelea justa" dijeron las Ranger rosa y amarilla

Los tres pelearon contra los monstruos y rápidamente los vencieron, desde la derrota de Gruum la batalla contra los monstruos se hacia cada vez menos frecuencia y cuando uno aparecía los Rangers lo vencían con facilidad

"Eso fue facilísimo" dijo Bridge

"Si, desde hace mucho no tenemos buenas peleas" continuo Syd

"Soñara raro, pero a veces extraño los días de tensión contra Gruum"

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, bueno mejor volvamos hay que darle al comandante este informe"

De regreso en SPD Kyle se dirigió a la sala de comandos para darle el informe de la batalla a Sky "Kyle como les fue hoy"

"Muy bien señor la batalla fue bastante sencilla debo confesar"

"No me sorprende los estándares de los ataques mensuales han decaído mucho, cosa que es buena"

"Ciertamente lo es"

"Bien ya puedes retirarte"

Kyle saludo y se retiró de la oficina, cuando ya estaba lejos una figura entró en habitación

"Comandante Tate" dijo

Sky reconoció esa voz y aun de espaldas solo pregunto "¿Kat eres tú?"

"La única" dijo con una sonrisa

Sky la abrazó con mucho cariño "Te extrañamos mucho, en especial él búscalo"

"Sin duda alguna lo hare, pero antes quería felicitarte"

Kat caminó apresurada hacia la habitación de Kyle en donde el estaba durmiendo, tocó la puerta y el aún dormido la abrió, cuando vio la imagen de pie frente a él creyó que todavía estaba durmiendo, y que eso simplemente era un producto de su imaginación, los ojos de Kat se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo maduro que Kyle se veía ahí parado frente a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su rostro y lo besó apasionadamente "No estoy soñando dijo él" rodeándola con sus brazos

"No estoy de regreso"


	30. Epilogo II: Lecciones Aprendidas

¡Al fin llegó el ultimo capitulo! No lo puedo creer, me llevó casi un año terminar mi primer fic, debo admitir que no fue fácil pero conté con mucha ayuda en especial de **Celeron Red**, amiga este epilogo va dedicado a ti.

Como no me gustan mucho los agradecimientos seré breve, le doy las gracias a **Celeron Red **por ser mi apoyo a lo largo de todo esto, pues a todos mis lectores, en especial aquellos que dejaron reviews, y muy importante a dos personas que no tienen ni la más mínima idea de este fic, sin embargo le dieron vida a sus protagonistas **Dan Southworth y Allyson Kiperman** quienes interpretaron a Eric y Taylor.

Sin nada más que decir… disfruten el final

Luthiem Vardamir

* * *

Epilogo II: La vida comienza, cuando aprendes a amar

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Tyler… cumpleaños feliz" cantaba una multitud alegre que observaban como el pequeño soplaba las siete velas que decoraban su pastel

"Felicidades hermanito" dijeron las gemelas jalándole las orejas a su pequeño hermano

"Allyson, Erica" dijo Kat en un tono de voz levemente amenazador "Lo sentimos" contestaron al unísono

"Bueno ya es suficiente, a ver los tres una foto" dijo Kyle haciéndole señas a sus tres hijos

Las dos niñas se colocaron en las mejillas de su hermano menor, ambas dándole un beso al niño del cumpleaños, en su rostro se veía la vergüenza y la alegría reflejados, sin duda alguna Tyler era la viva imagen de su padre a esa edad, exceptuando por unas cuantas cosas

Allyson y Erica, las gemelas ambas con diez años de edad, heredaron el intelecto de su madre, son capaces de entender las cosas la primera vez que se las muestran, y además de eso poseen el ojo derecho híper sensible de su padre, una combinación letal si me lo preguntan

Tyler, el menor, recibió ese nombre en honor a su abuela, sin mencionar que es su consentido tal vez no sea tan inteligente como sus hermanas pero posee sus propias cualidades que lo hacen único en su manera peculiar y traviesa, de los tres solo él tiene los genes felinos de Kat, razón por la que a veces es objeto de molestias de sus hermanas mayores, sin embrago posee el coraje de su padre y su abuelo. Algún día será alguien importante

(Días después)

"_Otros diez años han pasado, nuevas vidas han nacido, he podido ver risas y lágrimas, pero hace mucho tiempo aprendí que mientras la tenga a… ella todo en si ya es perfecto, y ahora que la veo ahí sentada mostrándole fotos viejas, muy viejas a mis tres adorados nietos, me doy cuenta de que tome la decisión correcta ese día en el que acompañe a Wes a la rutina matutina aún cuando no quería hacerlo"_

"¡Abuelito ya llegaste!" gritaron los tres niños corriendo hacia él "¿Cómo están mis tres diablillos?"

"¡Muy bien! ¿A que no adivinas lo que Erica y yo hicimos hoy?"

Eric se toco la barbilla "A ver… hicieron estallar el laboratorio de la escuela de nuevo"

"¡No! Eso fue la semana pasada construimos una replica a escala de tu Q-Rex"

"¿De verdad?" dijo asombrado "¿Y tu Tyler que hiciste?"

"Nada nuevo" contestó con tristeza "No te preocupes cosas buenas aguardan al que espera" dijo revolviendo los rizos castaños de su nieto

"Bien ¿no habíamos quedado en que les iba a contar una historia hoy?"

"¡Es cierto! no terminaste de contarnos cuando tú y él abuelo Wes salvaron toda la ciudad de Silver Hills por si solos" dijo Erica. Taylor arqueo una ceja _"Bueno sucedió en parte así"_ pensó ella

"Veamos donde me había quedado… Ah sí ya me acorde, entonces Wes estaba completamente asustado porque no sabia que hacer, cyclobots llenaban la ciudad a cada minuto y…"

"_Si arrogante, ególatra, y algo chocante ese es Eric, si lo describo así, sinceramente no es nada atractivo, pero algo debe tener, porque desde la primera vez que pose mi mirada sobre él, nunca lo he dejado de querer. Juntos hemos vivido más cosas que muchas personas afrontan en toda su vida, pero sabía que al enamorarme de él mi vida nunca estaría quieta, y saben qué no me arrepiento de nada, porque gracias a Eric Meyers es que me puedo sentir realmente viva"_

"Y así fue como termino todo" concluyó Eric "Ahora que les parece si salimos y tratan de ganarle a su abuelo en pelea por enésima vez"

"Veras que te gano esta vez abuelo, he entrenado mucho" dijo Tyler emocionado

"Si tu lo dices… enclenque"

Eric aun era capaz de pelear como antes, aunque llevaba muchos años sin ser un Ranger activo, era un oponente invencible para sus tres nietos, y en pocos minutos las gemelas se cansaron de intentar lo imposible, y se sentaron junto a Taylor. Pero Tyler, ese era harina de otro costal, de hecho le estaba dando pelea a Eric, algo que a su padre le tomó años conseguir, podría decirse que era gracias a la velocidad, y a los sentidos súper sensibles que la genética felina le había otorgado, pero más que eso eran las ganas que tenia de mostrar que el también podía ser alguien

"Tyler cuidado, no querrás sacarle un disco a tu abuelo" dijo Kyle que estaba sentado junto a Taylor y las niñas

"Vamos Kyle no le digas esas cosas, harás que se ablande"

"No importa abuelito, igual creo que aún me falta mucho"

"No te falta tanto, de hecho me has cansado bastante"

"Será mejor que descanses papá" dijo Kyle con sarcasmo "Bien Allyson, Erica, Tyler recojan sus cosas, que ya debemos irnos a casa"

"¿Tan Pronto?" preguntaron, Kyle sonrío "Si, tan pronto además creo que ya cansaron a sus abuelos"

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Taylor "¿Te olvidas de quienes somos?"

"Claro que no mamá, es solo que las niñas tienen su clase de física avanzada o algo así, niños prodigio ¿Quién los entiende? Y Tyler tiene su clase de soccer"

"Ya no quiero jugar soccer, quiero hacer artes marciales como el abuelo"

"Lo hablaremos esta noche, ¿tienen todo listo?" los tres asintieron "Entonces vamos, despídanse"

Los tres se despidieron afectuosamente de Taylor y Eric, quienes los acompañaron hasta la puerta para verlos irse, cuando ya los cuatro estaban a punto de irse Eric unió su mano con la de Taylor, y ella le devolvió el gesto dándole un beso en la mejilla "Entremos, esta haciendo frío" dijo ella

Adentro Taylor comenzó a recoger los álbumes que les mostró a los niños cuando una foto se cayó a suelo, Eric se agachó para recogerla y al verla comenzó a reírse a carcajadas "No puedo creer que aun conserves esta foto"

"Sabes que para mi las fotos son mágicas, y esta es la nuestra primera foto juntos"

"¿Qué tienen de especial?"

"Las fotos me recuerdan lo que éramos, y me hace darme cuenta de lo que somos ahora" él sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos "¿Eric?"

"Dime" Taylor dudo por un minuto "¿Aún me ves hermosa?"

El la abrazó con más fuerza que nunca "Si, y mañana lo serás más, y te veré como la más hermosa de todas las mujeres por siempre. Tay eres mi bendición"

"¿Tu bendición?" el asintió "Si, gracias a ti, comencé a vivir porque fue contigo que aprendí a amar de verdad"

Taylor no sabia que decir, para variar Eric la dejaba sin palabras, así que solo se limitó a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía, para que así pudiera darse cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo que él "Descansemos, mañana podemos recoger esto" dijo él llevándola de la mano hacia su habitación. A medida que subían Taylor podía ver todos los recuerdos que ella y Eric habían pasado juntos a lo largo de los últimos años

"_Flash-Backs"_

"_¡Oye! Tú fuiste el que me infraccionó esta mañana" dijo Taylor "Te ayudamos al menos di gracias" Eric no respondió nada sólo la miró perplejo_

"_¡Cuidado con eso!, no es un juguete" Taylor se acercó mas a él "Escucha yo estuve en la fuerza aérea tal vez pueda enseñarte unas cuantas cosas" Gracias a ese comentario por primera vez Eric sonrió sinceramente _

"_Yo, Eric Meyers, prometo estar a tu lado, Taylor en los buenos y malos tiempos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

"_Yo, Taylor, prometo estar a tu lado, Eric en los buenos y malos tiempos, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe"_

"_¿Y cómo lo van a llamar?" preguntó la enfermera_

"_Kyle…" dijo Taylor_

"_Kyle Tristen M__eyers" acotó Eric_

_End of Flash Backs _

"Tay ¿No vas a entrar?" preguntó Eric que ya estaba acostado

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo parada?"

"Solo unos minutos, estabas sumisa en tus pensamientos y no quise perturbarte"

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción se acostó al lado de su esposo, no sin antes darle un beso de amor y gratitud "Gracias" dijo Taylor, Eric puso una mirada de confusión "¿De que?"

"Son demasiadas cosas Eric, y estoy muy cansadas para decírtelas todas amor" contestó ella apagando la luz

"Buenas noches Tay"

"Que descanses Meyers"

_Y así ha de terminar una historia de dos Rangers con personalidades muy impetuosas, pero con dos corazones dispuestos a amarse sin importar el costo. Una vida llena de aventuras risas, lágrimas, pero lo más importante hermosos recuerdos, y una lección bien aprendida Comenzaremos a vivir cuando aprendamos a amar. Ahora yo te pregunto estimado lector ¿Ya comenzaste a vivir?_

Cuando el resplandor de la luna iluminaba la ventana de la habitación Eric rodeo de manera protectora a Taylor.


End file.
